In A Heartbeat
by Spoken Fear
Summary: [CHAPTER 15] You always make yourself the victim he called out to her, hoping to stop her retreating form. Her voice was strained, but her dry humor was evident. Its the only role I play best. The only way to love her was to hate her.
1. Getting the job

**In A Heartbeat**

Summary: Yuna Emera and Tidus Rynn aren't exactly fond of each other, and trying to get along is one of the hardest things they'll both have to do. When a child and her family claim that Yuna and Tidus are her parents, they'll have to get along until they find out more about the 'real' Mr. and Mrs. Anizan...Loosely based on "Mrs. Winterbourne".

A/N: Just to let you know, I've changed Yuna somewhat. I'm tired of reading about Yuna being the innocent pushover, not that those stories aren't good, I don't mean that. What I mean is I've made her 'spunkier' in a way...she needs to be in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not the characters, the movie, etc...

::.Chapter One.::

Yuna trudged along in the pouring rain. The past few days were miserable, not only the weather but she had been fired from her job as well. Working in a big-shot law firm with Dona as her boss, well, lets just say something bad was bound to happen.

Yuna moaned. It was coming down hard and she had forgotten to bring her umbrella, and unfortunately she had missed the bus as well. _Curse those weathermen!_ Sacrificing her expensive business suit to the rain, and hobbling around in her high-heeled shoes only made her migraine worse. Luckily, she was almost home.

Yuna took the escalator up to the fifth floor, her apartment. All those months working for Dona had actually paid of afterall. She was lucky enough to afford the expensive apartment room, which was elegantly decorated, somewhat. Yuna wasn't exactly the richest person, but she had enough to live modestly.

She pressed the button for the fifth floor and waited for the double- doors to close. And who should step in but 'Mr. I'm-too-good-for-everyone- else' himself. Yuna growled at his appearance.

Tidus laughed arrogantly, "What happened to you? You look as if you drowned in a mud puddle."

"Shut up you jerk. You know very well why I'm angry! It's your fault I got fired anyway..."

"_Sure_. Is it my fault you can't follow simple instructions? Besides, you were scaring people off. More clients are actually coming now."

"Actually, that was you. Besides, Dona has you wrapped around her little finger. Oh by the way, where is she? I thought she kept her love- sick puppies near her at all times."

**DING**! The bell signaled the arrival at the fifth floor.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter to me. You're the one without a job."

Yuna swiftly exited the escalator, "Actually, I have a better job than that witch's lair."

Before Tidus could make a snide remark, the escalator doors closed. Yuna was grateful for that little 'blessing'. _'He can go on forever!'_ she thought, visibly annoyed.

Tidus and Yuna had never been that close. In fact, they were practically enemies. Tidus worked for the same law firm that Yuna worked for, and they always managed to work each other's last nerve. It was so painfully obvious that Dona had Tidus under her control, while Yuna on the other hand, was completely ignored except for the times she was sent on Dona's stupid errands.

Now that she'd found a job as a therapist, she was finally happy. Well, she was an apprentice to a therapist right now, until she got the proper training but it was just as well. Yuna rapped on the door to her apartment loudly. After waiting awhile, her patience was rapidly deteriorating.

"Where is he!" she growled, more annoyed than ever. "Squall open the door, **NOW**!"

Squall was Yuna's older brother with whom she lived with. Ever since their parents died, nearly 17 years ago, the siblings didn't like to admit it but they needed each other's company. Squall was lucky enough to remember their parents, while Yuna didn't have a clue of how they looked like. Since Squall helped her pay for half the rent, he thought it was only fair if he lived there too, only Yuna always ended up being the one to cook and clean. But living without parents was hard, and the two didn't want to lose each other, even if they fought a lot. He would still bring home girls though, and when he didn't open the door, he was busy making-out with his latest girlfriend, Rinoa.

"He is so dead when I get through with him. "**SQUALL OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"** Yuna yelled and pounded on the door to no avail.

Yuna reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone. "_I can't believe it's come to this_", Yuna said to herself.

She dialed the number to Tidus's cell phone. He and Squall were best buddies ever since high school, and even though Yuna protested and whined about him coming over to visit at all, he was the only other one with a key. Squall and Tidus were very close friends for him to give Tidus the apartment key.

"Yo."

_'Oh that's his cocky, arrogant voice all right...'_ Yuna thought, disgusted.

Yuna sighed, "Tidus, I need the key. Can you come here, now?" Yuna tried to put on her sweet act, hoping he would give in.

"I dunno...I'll have to think about it. Besides, after the way you treated me, you'd be lucky."

Yuna rolled her bi-coloured eyes. He was **so** annoying! It was getting hard to stand him at that moment...

Yuna growled, saying these words would put a horrible distaste in her mouth. _"...I'm sorry."  
_  
"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

Yuna let out an aggravated sigh and tried to stay calm and sweet, "I said...I'm sorry Tidus. Now would you **please** come down with the key? I'm soaking wet right now, and my feet are killing me."

Tidus's laughter could be heard quite clearly and it was infuriating Yuna.

"All right, but I'm not doing this for you, I actually need to see your bro."

Yuna turned her phone off and waited, patiently for him to come. Within minutes he arrived, with the key in his hand. Yuna tapped her foot, getting more and more impatient.

Tidus opened the door. It didn't shock Yuna to see Squall doing in fact what she thought he was doing.

"**Squall, why didn't you open the door? Didn't you hear me**!"

"Can't you see me and Rinoa are busy here?" He asked still kissing Rinoa.

Yuna gave him a disgusted look and headed for her bedroom. She gazed at herself in the mirror and mused to herself, '_Here I am. A 19 year old woman living with my player of a brother, with a pathetic life, no boyfriend, and no job. I just love life!'  
_  
She fiddled with a strand of her brunette hair. She remembered Squall saying how much she looked like their mother, and for that reason she decided to change her look slightly. Her mom was nothing but a memory now and she didn't want to remember her parents; they were like strangers to her. The only person she had was Squall; he was her family, all she needed.

Actually, she liked this look better. Her hair was a bit longer than shoulder length, and was layered so that the ends flipped a bit outwards, despite the rain. Her skin was also slightly tanned now, because of the hot weather in Besaid, but of course now they lived in Zanarkand. Yuna didn't want to change her eyes though, although she felt embarrassed because of their two different colours. This was about the only thing that she kept the same as her mother. She also tried to act differently. No matter how hard she tried though, there was just something about her that reminded him of their mother.

Yuna sighed and decided to take a warm shower, and get into her favourite pj's. She needed desperately to make the best of the rest of her horribly bad day. _'Tidus **better** be gone by then.'_ She thought. There was only so much happiness she could fake.

After her long shower, Yuna changed into her baby blue, butterfly tank top and pajama bottoms. Heading out of her room, Yuna proceeded into the living room. Seeing Tidus still there put a damper on the little happiness she still had left in her. She rolled her eyes. If Squall wasn't with Rinoa, he was hanging out with Tidus or one of his other buddies, watching t.v and lazing around.

"He could've got that! Is he blind, or just handicapped? A 4 year old could've made that shot!" They were at it again. Watching Blitzball games and yelling at the t.v as if the players could actually hear them. _'Men are so weird, especially when it comes to sports.'  
_  
"Hey T, move outta the way!" Squall yelled over at Yuna who was passing through the living room, momentarily blocking their view of the t.v.

"Shut up Squall."

Ever since Yuna could remember, Squall had always called her "T". It was short form of "Tuna" which rhymed with Yuna. Yuna would have told off anyone that called her "tuna" except for Squall, who only used it as a sister-brother nickname.

Squall glared at her. Yuna was used to Squall's attitude by now, but she loved to egg him on, constantly bothering him. This time, since Tidus was here, she would have fun torturing him. She could use Tidus's presence against him, especially after she was locked out of her own apartment.

Yuna sat down beside her brother. "Hey, Squall. I missed you, big Bro." Yuna decided that this was the perfect time to embarrass him. And with that she gave him a big hug, nearly squeezing the life out of him, causing him to fall over on his back.

"Get off of me, NOW!" Squall pushed her away, none too gently.

Yuna pouted and punched him, enough to hurt but soft enough so that he wouldn't get a bruise, and pulled at a strand of his hair. Meanwhile, Tidus was watching with amusement and laughing uncontrollably.

"That's what you get for locking your sister, -and may I remind you- your one AND only sister, out of her OWN apartment!"

"Whatever." Squall said, still rubbing his arm.

_'His answer for everything'_ Yuna thought, annoyed. Yuna plopped down beside Squall. She enjoyed watching Blitz almost as much as they did, and there was no chance she was going to get control over the remote now. Just then the phone rang. Seeing as Squall wouldn't even budge, Yuna answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Yuna. I was just thinking about you. Found a job yet?"

"Well Dona—

"—Anyways, I'd like to speak to Mr. Rynn" Dona interrupted.

Yuna stifled a growl and tried to sound as polite as she could, even though she sounded as fake as Dona's hair, "Alright Dona. Please hold, while I get him."

"Hey, pretty boy, Dona wants you." Yuna hurled the cordless at him. Tidus just scowled at her for the comment.

Yuna tuned out of the conversation between her rival, and her 'beloved' boss...yeah right! Yuna had no interest whatsoever in Tidus or Dona's lives'. How did she know he was at her apartment anyway? Yuna laughed at the thought of Tidus being wired down to a tracking device.

**"WHAT!?"  
**  
Yuna jumped at the sound of Tidus's voice yelling at the phone in disbelief.

**"YOU WANT ME TO DO, WHAT AGAIN?!"**

Yuna observed Tidus's expression carefully. He seemed tremendously angry, and looked as if he was about to erupt any minute.

"I'm not promising anything..._I swear Dona_..."

Tidus held the phone far from his ear as muffled screeching was heard on the other line.

"Alright..."

_'Wow Tidus actually gave in! Who knew...'_ Yuna thought, amused.

Tidus handed the phone to Yuna, causing her to give him a quizzical look.

"Hello?"

"Yuna, I would like you and Tidus to work on a little project of mine. By doing this, you may have a spot back here in my business—

**"—WHAT! ARE YOU FOR REAL!? I'M NOT GOING TO—**

"—And you'll be paid twice as much. Tidus knows what you two will have to do. He'll explain everything to you."

**"BUT I CAN'T—  
**  
"Alright, now get working. And don't think I won't be checking up on you!"

And with that the phone clicked off.

Yuna's face was twisted in fury as was Tidus's. They couldn't stand each other, and now they had to work together! Yuna slammed the phone down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you think I'm going to work with you, you are _waaaayyyyy_ off target. I'm not doing this stupid job for that bi—

"--It might be in your interest to let you know that she can change your recommendation for that new job of yours." Tidus stated.

Yuna's look changed from fury to that dangerous look she rarely had, like she was ready to get a knife and slit Dona's pretty, little throat.

Squall was actually quite amused by the two's display. There was enough tension in the room to cut with a knife!

Tidus continued, knowing that Yuna had no choice in the matter, and he didn't either, "She wants us to investigate this case with these people called...the Amazons, no wait...uh the Anidons...I dunno whatever their called. She didn't say why though..."

He reached in his pocket for a piece of paper with something scribbled on it.

"The Anizans. Yeah, that's what they're called."

"**I can't believe it**!" Squall laughed, "you guys can't even stand being in the same room, and now you have to work together for who knows how long!"

Squall couldn't stop laughing, and it was irritating the two terribly.

"She said we have to start tomorrow, so you better be ready."

Yuna couldn't stand this anymore. She stormed out of the living room and slammed her bedroom door with force.

Tidus got up and left slamming the door on his way out, not even bothering to say 'bye' to Squall.

Meanwhile, Squall sat there laughing but stopped at the slamming of the doors. With a confused look on his face, he looked to Yuna's bedroom door and the main doors. _'So much tension...why don't they just have sex already!'_ Squall chuckled at the thought, and focused his attention towards the game.

○♥○

A/N: You like? Review please, but NO FLAMES! I would like comments and you're welcome to ask questions in your reviews as well... :D


	2. Welcome home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not the characters, the movie, etc…

::.Chapter Two.::

****

Yuna jolted awake to the sound of heavy metal playing at full blast. Yuna turned around to see the familiar scene of her brother in his red pajamas, laughing at the expression on her face. Seeing as she was up already he turned the radio off.

"SQUALL! Why can't we wake me up like a normal person!"

Still laughing, "Hey, I tried that and you wouldn't wake up, besides this way is more amusing."

Yuna hated when he did this. If she didn't wake up, he was her alarm clock, since she would smash her other one to smithereens. Squall even tried disconnecting the 'snooze' and 'off' buttons on her alarm clock and replacing it with a horrible, annoying beeping noise that only he knew how to stop. But now, he had a simple method. He would place his boom box on her bed side table and turn on the radio full blast (he didn't have to change the station, he was always listening to heavy metal).

"Can't you just wake me up by opening the window, the sunlight will get to me soon enough!"

"Nah, I think I'll stick with this plan."

Yuna threw a pillow at him and got up, ready to face a new day. Hey, it was a Friday at least, her favourite day of the week. Yuna began brushing her teeth vigorously. If you knew Yuna well enough, you would know that she's a **complete** neat freak, and of course personal hygiene was on the top of her list.

It was just then that she realized that she would be spending the day with Tidus, working on that stupid case. And she didn't know anything about those people. _'What were their names again…the Anizans, right!'_ Yuna gagged suddenly, realizing she didn't finish any of the paperwork, and Tidus sure wasn't going to do it. The minty blue toothpaste splattered against the bathroom mirror. Yuna wiped at her mouth, not as elegantly as she would have usually. _'I can't believe I forgot to pack my stuff too!'_ Over the time they would be on the case, they would have to stay in a hotel, separate rooms of course.

She took a 5-minute shower, and began flinging clothing into her suitcase haphazardly. Grabbing her last pair of underwear to pack, she was about to quickly shove them in when,

"I knew you wouldn't be ready. I didn't think you were stupid enough to forget that, but once again you've proved me wrong."

Yuna looked up, even though she could tell it was him by his voice.

Ignoring his insulting remark, "Has knocking gone out of style?" Yuna asked sarcastically, hiding her lacy, black panty behind her back. "And who gave you permission to come in my room!"

Tidus ignored the comment, looking intently down at her packing her stuff.

"You didn't do the paperwork either, did you? You know Yuna, these are the kinds of things you would get fired for…oh right you already were."

Yuna couldn't stand his cocky, ignorant, annoying insults anymore. She picked up her heavy 'Law and Order: Professor McRuth's Edition' and gave him one hell of beating with it, almost playfully-as much as she really did want to hurt him. Of course, in an attempt to defend himself he backed outwards toward the door.

"What the hell Yuna!"

"And stay out!" Yuna slammed the door in his face. This could give her some more time to pack the rest of her things, without being under his surveillance. Getting out her laptop, she began her search for the Anizans, the people she would be investigating, and conveniently, knew nothing about. The page was taking so long to download before she finally got a response out of it. After 10 minutes of waiting, Tidus helped himself in again. Talk about disrespectful. The stupid thing still wouldn't even load.

"What is taking so long?"

"I'm waiting for this thing to load."

Yuna stared at the screen excitedly after noticing a window pop up which read: 'Fatal ERROR!' Yuna pounded at her bed furiously.

"Fatal ERROR? I'll give it a fatal beating!"

Tidus watched, amused before he snapped down the screen, closing it.

"We'll check later. We only have…25 MINTUES TO GET THERE!" Tidus yelled the last part, after glancing down at his watch.

He grabbed all of Yuna's bags in attempt to get her running out the door. They were **really** late. They speedily put on their coats and headed out the door. Luckily, the taxi was on time.

"We need to get to 112 Golden Oceancrest Mansion, in less than 20 minutes." Tidus notified the taxi driver.

In 15 minutes the driver stopped at the gates, and it was only then that Tidus and Yuna realized what a gigantic place this was. The mansion was a beautiful white that looked almost like it was made completely of marble and it had many detailed, gold designs. Not to mention that it had a huge "U" shaped driveway that curved in front of the house, bringing attention to the stairway leading up to the house.

"Wait, you mean we have to walk all the way up? You can't drop us off at the stairs?"

"Sorry kid, but the Anizans only allow V.I.P's to drive through their main gates."

Yuna and Tidus both growled at this. These people were obviously disgustingly rich, couldn't they at least have their visitors properly taken care of? With 5 minutes to spare, Tidus jogged up ahead leaving Yuna slightly behind, trying to keep up in her high-heeled shoes.

"The least you can do is wait up for me. You know I can't run in these shoes, never mind running uphill!"

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you were prepared and actually on time for once."

"……….." Yuna sighed deeply. It really was her fault, even if she didn't want to admit it. Nonetheless Tidus's _slightly_ patient side came out as he watched her make her way up. They were almost there anyway.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Tidus only managed to see a little, bouncing girl with brunette hair before she jumped into his arms.

"What the—

"Naomi get back here." A lady, who looked like a maid made her way down the stairs bounding after the girl and gasped at the sight of Tidus and Yuna.

Tidus looked down at the little girl in his arms, who looked about four years old. She looked up at him and smiled, and Tidus couldn't help but smile back. He took this time to notice some of the girl's facial features. She looked surprisingly like Yuna, with her brunette hair and angelic face. Her eyes however, were a mixture of green and blue. If he could describe them in his own words they would be: 'a beautiful teal color with jade tones trying to escape'.

"Maria what's going on?" A man's voice was heard coming from behind the door. He too emerged from the house with another woman -supposedly his wife- and gasped at the sight of the two strangers standing in the middle of their driveway with the little girl.

The little girl, Naomi signaled to Tidus with open arms that she wanted Yuna to hold her now. Yuna hugged the girl closely to her, (she was so cute!) and for some reason, she had a feeling she and Tidus would be involved with her in some way…

The woman enveloped Tidus in a hug. She was definitely the mother, they both could tell by her actions.

"Is it really you? I can't believe you two have been gone so long on that business trip, Shuyin."

"What? But he's not—

"And you Lenne, come here dear. Oh how we missed you two, especially Naomi. She would cry and cry everyday to see her mommy and daddy." The lady chuckled, "She can spot you two from a mile away!"

"But Mrs. Anizan—

"You don't have to call me that, dear. Afterall, I am your mother in-law."

Tidus and Yuna exchanged surprised looks.

Tidus started, "But we were sent here to—

"What are you taking about son, you live here!" The man, presumably the father interjected.

"Now come on inside so we can get acquainted. You have to tell us all about your business trip to Zanarkand."

Confused, they both entered the house and were shocked to see that the inside of the mansion was even more elaborately decorated than the outside.

The walls were filled with paintings of many different people who looked like family members of the Anizans. One large portrait was placed in the middle of the large foyer, which caught the attention of both Tidus and Yuna. It was a picture of a man and woman who looked about 20 years old. The man looked surprisingly like Tidus, down to the structure and even the same deep ocean blues. The two looked as if they were in a park, next to a beautiful tree filled with white blossoms. What surprised Yuna most was that the woman, -most likely the man's wife or girlfriend- looked exactly like herself. She had long, brunette hair and pale skin; the only difference was that she had brown eyes. 'So these two must be Lenne and Shuyin…' Yuna mused. She was secretly jealous of the two; they looked like such a happy couple. Looking at the picture she wished her prince charming would hold her like the woman in the picture was being held.

Yuna looked cautiously over at Tidus who must've seen how she was looking at the picture. Tidus shrugged not really knowing how to act the only thing he knew right now was that they were both tangled in the Anizan's web.

"Mommy?"

Yuna looked down at the little girl in her arms and quickly realized that she was addressing her.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Yuna instantly froze at the girl's comment. She wasn't really her mother, should she take her place, if only for a little while? The whole family thought she and Tidus were Lenne and Shuyin anyway.

Yuna fiddled with the girl's brunette strands, "Love you too."

"Now you too get unpacked upstairs, I'm sure you're tired as well. We can talk about your trip tomorrow."

Tidus looked at Yuna curiously. _'What is she doing?'_ Tidus took Yuna's hand and squeezed it a little letting her know that he was going to play along too, until they made up a plan.

They started up the winding staircase, Naomi now in Tidus's arms but stopped when they noticed that there were practically ten different rooms upstairs.

Tidus laughed nervously, "Uh…through all the confusion and with the jetlag and all…we kinda forgot where our room was…"

The maid, Maria laughed a little, "two doors down, Mr. Anizan."

They opened the door only to gawk at what was inside. There was a four poster king sized, canopy bed with beautiful baby blue covers. The bed was fit with light blue silken draperies and several fluffy pillows. The room was magnificently furnished with beautifully crafted designs and golden trim. _'Boy, these people sure know how to live it up'_ Tidus thought, amused. He could get used to this.

"Um…Naomi why don't you go and play for a while, mommy and I have to talk."

Naomi nodded happily, nonetheless and headed to what Tidus and Yuna assumed was her room. Tidus closed the door behind him, and went to sit beside Yuna on the bed.

"Tidus, they think we're Shuyin and Lenne…what do we do?"

"I don't know. Are you sure Naomi isn't yours?"

Yuna rose swiftly from the bed scowling at him. "Tidus, for the last 4 years, did I really look like I had a human child growing inside of me!?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Yuna kicked him in the leg, hard. Tidus sneered and retracted his leg.

"You deserve that, you ass! Besides, she's probably yours. You most likely fooled around with some girl and left her the next day!"

"How would you know?! You've never even had the luxury of stepping into my bedroom!"

"And I would want to because…oh right, you're totally available for any girl's use."

"Don't be jealous, you could never be that lucky."

"Is everything alright in there?" Maria's voice was muffled from the closed door.

"Of course!" Yuna yelled cheerfully, rolling her eyes after.

"Anyway, we have to get this job done otherwise Dona will have a cow. We'll probably learn more about the Anizan's by _being _them for now." Tidus reasoned.

Yuna nodded approval and began looking through the drawers and closet.

"What are you doing?" Tidus asked, curious as to why she was looking through everything.

"Hey, if I'm gonna be Lenne, I might as well dress like her. Besides, one false move and we're both done for. And I really only packed business suits and casual clothes like tank tops and jeans, and _somehow_ I don't think the Anizans dress that way."

Yuna yelped when she unintentionally picked up a lacy article of clothing, obviously lingerie. Tidus laughed at her innocence, "Gee, that Shuyin sure was a _lucky_ guy!" Yuna blushed at his remark.

"Hey, remember from now on not to talk as a third person. You **are** Shuyin."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it **Lenne**."

Yuna went to the washroom to change into her new clothes. Tidus was interested in what Yuna had chosen. If Lenne had lingerie, who knew what other kinds of clothing she had!

Yuna stepped out wearing a red, V-neck long-sleeved shirt and an angled black skirt that showed her shapely legs that Tidus never knew she had. This outfit showed Yuna's perfect curves, which were always hidden away judging by the things that she used to wear. Oblivious to Tidus's gaze, Yuna started styling her hair until she noticed he still wasn't dressed yet.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and get something to wear, Ti- I mean Shuyin."

Without hesitation, Tidus took off his shirt baring his chest. Yuna could feel her cheeks burning up, and quickly turned away.

"Hey, what's this?"

Yuna saw him holding her locket. That locket was originally her mother's. It was simple really; the only thing fancy about it was the engraved vines and red gems shaped like roses placed around the front of it. Inside was the only picture Squall and she had of their whole family together. Squall was 5 at the time and Yuna was only 2, but it brought back a lot of memories, the small insignificant ones. Like her mother's 'lily of the valley' perfume or her father's heavy, silver chain she used to play with as an infant.

"Don't touch that!"

"Hey, what's the big deal?!"

Yuna tried to remove the locket from his grasp, hoping he hadn't broken it. For some reason, she just didn't trust him with it. Tidus backed away a bit, and ended up tripping over his suitcase, bringing Yuna down with him onto the bed. Yuna held the locket in her hands, but was embarrassed because she was currently ontop of Tidus, and could feel his muscles under her touch, _although it didn't feel so bad_…Before they had a chance to get up, they both heard,

"Oh my! Am I interrupting anything?" Apparently, Ms. Anizan had just stepped in.

Yuna carefully got out of her position, since she was wearing a skirt and a low-necked shirt; she wasn't willing to expose anything to Tidus. Tidus rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Uh…we were just getting ready to come downstairs…"

Yuna stepped in, "Nothing happened, really!"

Mrs. Anizan chuckled, "You two act like you aren't married sometimes!"

Yuna and Tidus looked at each other and laughed nervously. Tidus quickly put on a dress shirt and buckled his belt. Even if this lady was his 'mother' he didn't want her to see him half-naked!

"Oh, by the way Shuyin, your best friend came over."

Tidus gave his 'mother' a skeptical look. "Uh…_which _friend exactly, mom?"

"Gippal of course. Now hurry up you two."

Oh great! I'm gonna have to deal with a whole truckload of people! Tidus thought, a bit annoyed and nervous. Yuna, however was smiling at his misfortune.

They made their way down to see this Gippal character. If he was such a good friend of Shuyin's maybe they could learn more about him.

"Hey bud. Whatcha been doing for so long?"

Gippal. There were so many words to describe this guy. First of all, he had blonde hair gelled upwards in a wild fashion, and an unmistakable black patch over one eye. His swirly, green eyes –indicating he was Al Bhed- seemed to glimmer playfully. This guy just looked like he was ready to do something outlandish. And **'charmer' **was written all over his face. He didn't look so bad himself…

Gippal punched Tidus playfully in the arm and gave him a half-hug. Noticing Yuna there, he extended a tanned hand, to help her down the last few steps, giving her an irresistible smile.

Yuna smiled graciously, "Oooh! What a gentlemen!"

Gippal, obviously amused and flattered by the remark said, "Every last fiber of me, my dear."

Yuna giggled girlishly. _If only Tidus were like that…it would be easier to live with him,_Yuna thought. Yuna didn't notice the look Tidus was giving her while Gippal kissed her soft hand, causing her to blush a little. Gippal then came out of his 'charm' mode and into his 'partying' mode.

"Hey, Shu lets hit the bar."

Tidus laughed nervously, "Ah, well you see, me and the wife just got back and we're _really _tired. So—

"—Oh don't worry about it, honey. You can go with Gippal. I don't mind." Yuna interrupted, smiling evilly at Tidus.

Tidus glared covertly at Yuna, who was waving goodbye. Yuna blew him a fake kiss and winked at him. _Oh, I'm bad…_

○♥○

Author's note: Well, I made this chapter about two pages longer. I hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think! The next chapter will deal with Tidus's 'adventure' with Gippal and Yuna's discoveries of Naomi and the Anizans. Stay tuned…and if you have any questions/comments don't hesitate to ask!


	3. Vibes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything from any of the Final Fantasy Series.

A/N: from now on, when I mention names you know that: Shuyin Tidus and Lenne Yuna. I hope you don't get confused, I'm sure you'll understand though. Oh, and I didn't forget about your requests reviewers! To:

AMC – I will put _something_ like what you suggested, eventually; the bedroom scene, only it's a little different.

Dante – I'll see what I can do about Sora. If I do put him in somewhere, it would be farther up in the story, _maybe_. Plus, he's so adorable in his usual demeanor, it's hard to change him. And it's funny, because the same day you reviewed, I got Kingdom Hearts.

::.Chapter Three.::

_Oh Yuna is sooooo dead once I get back!_ Tidus thought angrily. He was currently in Gippal's yellow sports car, speeding down the city streets. _This guy drives even wilder than I do!_ Tidus thought as the car swerved, making a horrible screeching sound causing many angry drivers to honk at them.

"Here we are, man. The hottest club in town, my all time favourite."

"Don't you think I should go home? I mean…I am _married_." Tidus asked curiously, even though he truly didn't want to. Besides, he **always **had time to flirt with the ladies.

"What's with you, man? Besides your wife said you could come- _damn is she a fine woman_! _You sure landed a good one Ti!_" Gippal muttered the last part under his breath, thinking back to when Lenne came down to greet him. Although no one else knew, he was secretly attracted to her.

"Whatever." Tidus replied simply. _How is it possible for him to like Yuna!? She's so…_

"Hurry up."

The two men entered the flashy club to meet dancing men and women, people drinking at the bar as well as dining at tables, and people chattering away, having fun. Whichever club this was, Tidus surprisingly had never been to it, but he was regretting it with each passing minute. _The women here are **hot**!_ Tidus thought, instantly forgetting about his 'tie' with Yuna. Afterall, he was still young and ready to have fun. Tidus and Gippal sat down on a barstool, ready to order drinks.

"Hey man, that blonde chick is checkin you out." Gippal sniggered, "I hope she has a sister!"

"She's all mine." Tidus gave his cocky smile her way, before realizing Gippal was looking down at his hand.

"Hey man, you don't have your wedding ring on." Gippal said, a little shocked. The Shuyin he knew **never** forgot to wear his band, besides he wasn't this eager with women, afterall he had an 'everlasting' love for Lenne, or so he would say. And he would **always** call Lenne almost every half-hour to check up on her.

Tidus froze. It wasn't until now that he realized he and Yuna weren't even wearing wedding rings, and there was no way to hide that. He had just made a major mistake and he was only two hours on the job! _Think Tidus, think!_ Tidus wracked his brain for a good lie that he would actually believe.

"Well I had my wedding band and Lenne's wedding ring in the jewelry shop. I decided to have an inscription written on both of ours, you know, to surprise her."

Gippal rose his hand to hi-five Tidus. _Okay, the old Shuyin's here for sure. I thought I was talkin to a stranger there a minute ago, he was probably just joking around before…_ Gippal thought.

The two sat down for a drink with Tidus, secretly taking in the 'scenery'. He was actually enjoying this…

Yuna closed the front door and skipped upstairs to 'her' bedroom, well it was for now anyway. _Finally, that annoying jerk is gone! Maybe, I can actually enjoy this time here without him…_

She made her way to the bedroom, looking out the huge window. Outside, she spotted a field of red and white roses, ivy vines crawling up the gray brick wall, and beautiful flowers in bloom. _Everything is perfect here…Lenne and Shuyin have perfect lives, they even have a wonderful daughter. When is it time for my happy ending? When will I meet the right guy?_ Yuna contemplated these things as she gazed out the window, watching the wind carry leaves across the stone path in the garden.

"Mommy?"

Yuna turned to see Naomi smiling adorably, holding a little stuffed, pink bunny in her arms. Yuna motioned for her to come, her maternal instincts taking over. Hugging the child in her arms, Yuna began to hum softly, enjoying this pleasant moment with her 'daughter'. She never realized how much alike Naomi and herself did look, _Tidus was right._ _No wonder I could easily pull off being Lenne, even Naomi looks like me,_ Yuna thought. Yuna looked down at the cute, little girl in her arms, noticing that she had fallen asleep, a little smile plastered on her face.

"I always thought you were a good mother, Lenne." Yuna heard Mrs. Anizan's soft voice from behind. She sat down next to Yuna, making sure not to wake her granddaughter.

"Ever since I met you, when Shuyin brought you over here, I knew he made the right choice. You two are young, but together I know you'll live happily for a long time. Seeing my Shuyin so happy is the greatest gift you could give me, besides a grandchild of course!" Mrs. Anizan chuckled at the last part.

Yuna watched her the entire time. Her eyes watering with each word that passed her lips, each more touching than the last. It was times like this that she felt as if she truly belonged, but she knew she didn't. _I feel like such a traitor, living this lie. I feel so guilty taking advantage of them like this._ The silent tears dripped down Yuna's cheeks now, she was overwhelmed with emotion. Mrs. Anizan hugged her daughter in-law in a comforting manner.

Yuna wasn't accustomed to this type of attention, at least that she could remember. Ever since her mother died, she never realized how much she needed a motherly figure in her life until now.

"Mrs. Anizan—

"Mrs. Anizan sounds so formal dear, just call me 'mom'."

Yuna nodded, drying the remainder of her tears away. Naomi fidgeted a little in Yuna's arms, but settled down when Yuna started rocking her gently back and forth.

"Lenne dear, be sure to call Shuyin, he needs to be back before 8:00. We're having a formal dinner with the Sierras' tonight. Oh, and wear that black dress we bought together before your trip." Mrs. Anizan said, as she got up to leave, exiting the room.

Yuna gasped, and stared at the door wide-eyed. _Okay, I can handle this... Oh, who am I kidding!? The trouble has just begun…_

Yuna lay Naomi carefully, down on the bed, while she searched frantically for her cell phone. She had to call Tidus, and hopefully they could work something out. Picking up her cell phone she dialed quietly, waiting for a response.

"Yo."

"Tidus, come home **now, **we have a **major** crisis on our hands! Don't ask questions just come! Now!" Yuna harshly, whispered.

"What are you talking about, _honey_. You said, you didn't mind me coming here." Tidus said, saying the 'honey' part flatly, losing emphasis.

"Don't play these stupid games _now_ Tidus. Come on! _I promise I'll owe you back, somehow. You can bother me as much as you like after this, just come home, got it?_"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way. Bye."

Yuna sighed, being the Anizan's was getting really hard, and it was only the first day.

::: One Hour Later :::

"Tidus! What took you so long?! I called you, telling you to be here as soon as possible!" Yuna complained.

Tidus waved her anger off, and walked past her. "What's the big deal? I was actually enjoying myself there."

"Listen, you can have time to check out as many girls as possible when this is all over, but for now I'm stuck with _you_ being my husband, so listen up."

"Your 'mom' just reminded me, that we have to go to a formal dinner with the Sierras', and _news flash _we don't know them. Being this couple is harder than I thought…"

"Hey, Yuna ever realize we're not even wearing wedding rings?" Tidus asked almost sarcastically.

Yuna looked down at her hand, and then looked up at Tidus. "What did you tell Gippal?"

"Don't worry, I made up some thing about getting inscriptions on our rings." Tidus stated matter-of-factly.

"Awwww, how sweet. I'm starting to wish I was _really_ married…well, to _someone else_, I mean" Yuna hastily added. If she looked close enough, she could see the little part of him that was actually crestfallen, but he hid it well.

"Whatever." He replied, flatly. _Ugh, he should stop hanging around my brother so much._ Yuna thought.

"It's 7:15 already. Get dressed, we have to be there by 8:25, we have reservations you know."

Tidus and Yuna rummaged through all of the drawers and closets, searching for clothes. Yuna found the black dress, and ran into the washroom to change. She couldn't believe she actually had the chance to wear something this expensive. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, surprised at her reflection.

The black dress fit snug on her, displaying curves she never knew she had. It was pretty long, but slim fitting. It had thin spaghetti straps, and a beautiful intricate design of snaking vines in what seemed to be silver gems or shiny beads, crawling up one side of her black dress, accentuating it's striking look. From the hips down, it draped beautifully around her, exposing some leg because of the large slit coming down one end. Yuna wasn't usually one for much jewelry, but this time she wore a silver link chain with several strands dangling downwards and matching earrings but she decided not to wear any make-up except maybe some lip-gloss (she didn't care for it anyway). To finish her look, she wore black high-heeled shoes, with a tie up lace that were fastened to her calf.

Meanwhile, Tidus struggled to properly fasten his bow tie. Getting into the tux was hard enough, and was quite uncomfortable, he wasn't used to dressing up for such occasions. His regular attire was mainly baggy pants or jeans and regular t-shirts when he wasn't on business, but this was different. His expensive black tux -which he guessed was made of pure Egyptian cotton, or something of the sort- wasn't anything he was used to wearing, but he had to admit that the white silk shirt did feel good on his skin. Just then, Yuna walked out, he could tell she was a little nervous from the way her eyes were somewhere other than his. _She's…stunning. I've, never seen this side of her before…but she's too…calm and conservative, she's definitely not in my books._

"Having trouble with that? I would've thought your father would teach you how to fix a bow tie." Yuna teased breaking him out of his thoughts. _He looks handsome in a suit; I've never seen him this way before…Shutup Yuna! What are you thinking?!_ _He's an annoying jerk that doesn't know when to shutup. _Yuna argued with herself.

"Well…"

Before he could come up a remark, Yuna started fixing it expertly. Tidus didn't really know what to think at this point, he was…shocked. Yuna hardly _ever _made contact with him, and now, well…he could even feel her soft hands brushing against his skin and her smell of jasmine.

"Um…thanks." Tidus awkwardly said. Yuna nodded and smiled faintly, there was definitely an uncomfortable silence suffocating the two.

"We…should go now." Yuna notified.

The Anizan's family '_Rolls Royce_' stopped in front of the "**_Fancy Fiddles_**" restaurant, clearly the most high-class bistro there is. Tidus and Yuna were shocked at how beautifully decorated this place was; it was like nothing they had ever seen. I guess you could say, only the richest of the rich came here, and apparently the Anizan's were on the list.

Mr. and Mrs. Anizan entered first, with Tidus and Yuna straggling a bit behind taking in all the sights. They headed forward, the attendant leading them to their table. Yuna released a sigh when she realized the Sierras' weren't there yet, at least they could buy a little more time. Sitting down beside each other, Tidus and Yuna glanced over the menu. Yuna held up her menu so that it was covering their faces so that the Anizans couldn't hear them talking.

"Tidus, don't screw up. One little mistake and we're in hot water."

"Relax, you'll get an ulcer thinking like that. Talking about hot water, did you see how expensive the lobster is!? Geez, I'd be happy with a burger and fries."

Yuna couldn't help but giggle at his joke. _But it figures, Tidus and I would be happy with the simplest of things_. The two hadn't realized until now, how close their faces were. Yuna backed away, embarrassed with her actions and blushed slightly. Tidus turned around also, he was uncomfortable, after all, this was his best friend's sister, not to mention the girl he would **always** fight with. Being so close to her was…different.

All of a sudden, Yuna caught a glint of gold in the corner of her eye. She quickly turned around to see a woman who looked like she was in her late 30s or early 40s. Yuna looked at her curiously. _Somehow, she seems…_

"Lenne dear, the Sierras' are here. You two remember them, right? It has been a while hasn't it?" Mrs. Anizan motioned towards Tidus and Yuna, who were busily studying the couple in front of them, and _that_ women was apparently Mrs. Sierra, and then noticed a girl, about Yuna's age.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Tidus extended a hand to shake Mr. Sierra's hand, playing along with the little piece of information he knew.

He just grunted in response, _I guess he's not one to talk much that could be in our favor_ Tidus thought.

Mrs. Sierra smiled peacefully at Yuna, like she hadn't seen her in two years. Yuna smiled a little, but was covertly studying the woman. _Something about her just seems so…_

"Can't say 'hello' huh?" Yuna turned to the voice that was disrupting her thoughts.

"After all, I am your best friend Lennie! Gee, you look kinda upset, you okay?"

"Uh, yes of course." Yuna absently replied.

The mysterious girl rose to hug Yuna who embraced her back, but was frightened somewhat, she didn't even know the girl's name and was 'supposedly' her best friend! Yuna gasped for air after hugging the girl, "Woah! I need to breathe sometimes you know!" Yuna exclaimed. 

The girl giggled a little, "Well, that's what you get when you don't even phone your best friend, Rikku!"

So that's the girl's name! Rikku, huh? "Well, it's been a long time Lennie, lets do something fun together sometime!"

"Sure." Even Tidus could tell Yuna seemed distant. _What is with her?_ Tidus thought nervously.

He took this time, however to look Rikku over. She was a _very_ attractive girl. Her wild, blonde hair was styled in a funky/formal fashion. Tidus didn't even think such a style existed, but I guess when you're Rikku anything could happen. Her blonde hair was crimped and several strands fell around her face while the rest was tied up in a tight bun with a butterfly clip. Her red, Japanese kimono style dress was tight on her but came down with two slits at the legs. It looked like a kimono but, it was a long flowing dress with a 'flying butterfly' pattern on it. The red really brought out her golden tresses.

"Shuyin, don't think you can escape so easily! I haven't seen you for sooooooo long!" Rikku emphasized each word and gave Tidus a bone-crushing hug.

Throughout the whole dinner, Yuna kept feeling strange vibes from Mrs. Sierra. But she had no problems with Rikku however, except for her constant badgering about the trip to Zanarkand and her life with Shuyin. Rikku seemed like someone Yuna would usually have as a best friend, in a normal situation. Tidus however, was stuffing his gullet the whole time, I guess he was never really one to take a long time to get accustomed to things.

○♥○

A/N: okay, this chapter was a little rushed, but only because I'll be going on a three day trip, and won't be able to update for awhile. Why didn't I update 'Just Wait For Me' as well? Well, writer's block has gotten the better of me, for now. But I won't give up on it, so don't worry. Now review please, tell me what you think!


	4. Goodnight

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything involving the Final Fantasy Series.

A/N: Last chapter was rushed, so I tried to make this one better, and funnier…I hope. I realized TxY weren't fighting much last time, and we can't have that! So on to this chapter. And thank-you to all my reviewers, you've really encouraged me to update faster ;) Oh and to:

Terroroz- yes, that was a mistake. Thanks for pointing it out, lol, that's the problem with two characters also 'being' two other separate characters at the same time.

Shelbi- remember everything has a meaning, and if you look close enough in my stories, especially 'Just Wait For Me', you'll find little clues. But yes, I recognize that, its kinda weird I know, but it has to be that way for now.

::.Chapter Four.::

Yuna stepped out of the _Rolls Royce_, exhausted from the dinner. Rikku sure knew how to tire a person out, _I wonder how Lenne handled her at all!_ Tidus seemed unfazed by the whole situation, however. Mr. and Mrs. Anizan walked ahead into the mansion, leaving Tidus and Yuna alone.

"Do you plan on moving any time soon?" Yuna asked Tidus sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah." Tidus replied, irritated.

"Any time today would be nice."

"Will you get off my case. You've been nothing but annoying and living with you has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"Oh really! I just _love_ living with you. It has been the most wonderful experience of my life. Especially the part where you argue with me, forget you're _married_ and start checking out Rikku- in public-, and go out partying with Gippal. I bet you even forgot you _have_ a child!" Yuna argued back.

"So what if I was checking out Rikku, why do you care? And you said I could go clubbing with Gippal. And FYI _our_ child's name is Naomi, I'm not that out of touch."

"I don't care if you were checking out Rikku ok, if that's what you think it was. You are _married_ to me, unfortunately and maybe – this is just a suggestion- but maybe you should start acting like my** husband!"**

"I don't care about this anymore. Are you done ranting yet?" Tidus asked sarcastically.

Yuna stormed off inside, she couldn't handle his attitude; _this was bound to happen sooner or later_. Tidus just yawned lazily and headed in, not really caring about Yuna's complaints. Tidus never really was one to take things to heart, especially when it came to Yuna.

Upstairs he could hear the water running, Yuna was probably brushing her teeth. Starting to undress, Tidus pulled some pajama pants on, that he managed to find in the great expanse that Mr. Anizan called a dresser drawer. Relaxing on the comfortable feather bed, he flicked on the flat screen T.V, there was a Blitz game on.

Yuna came out, wearing a silky, indigo nightgown. She wasn't really comfortable wearing that in front of Tidus, she hardly even felt comfortable around him normally! Nonetheless, she was too focused on ignoring him at the moment, still angry about the argument. Seeing him laze off, watching a Blitz game got her even more steamed. _How can he be so unconcerned? Doesn't he care about our current situation?_

Walking briskly past him, Yuna sat on the couch situated near a beautiful balcony, the doors were slightly open, cooling her down momentarily. The cool, night breeze was so soothing against her skin. It was nights like these, that Yuna and Squall would climb up to the roof of their apartment and watch the stars when she couldn't fall asleep. Squall would always pretend he was annoyed with Yuna because of this, but she knew he enjoyed it too. _Squall is so secretive, but I've known him for so long, it's as if I understand him better than any instruction manual could tell me._ Even if Squall didn't show it, he really cared about his sister. Nothing could come between them, he was always there for her when she needed someone. Sometimes she thought of him as her confidante, her advisor and strength.

Tracing a pattern on the cream-colored couch with her finger, Yuna was lost in her own little world, thinking about her life. Fiddling with a loose thread on the hem of her gown, Yuna wondered how long this charade would last and sighed. Giving a fleeting glance towards Tidus she realized he had been looking at her for some time now. _Sometimes I am so oblivious to things!_ Yuna thought, annoyed at herself.

"I'm going to bed." Yuna muttered, getting up from her resting spot, towards the bed.

Yuna unfolded the neatly placed sheets, and noticed Tidus wasn't getting up yet. She crossed her arms over her chest, today sure wasn't a good day for her, and maybe she was acting a little bitchy but Tidus wasn't helping!

"You know we can't both sleep on the same bed, right?" Yuna asked sarcastically, as if he should've known right away.

"Exactly, so what are _you_ still doing here?" Tidus replied, spunkiness emanating from his voice.

Yuna raised a brow at this. "Oh really. So it's going to be this way, huh? You know what? Fine. I don't have to take this from you anymore. There are plenty other beds in this place."

"There are. Have fun." Tidus agreed flatly.

Yuna growled and grabbed a pillow, and proceeded towards the door, noticing Tidus had laid down, showing that he had no plans to move.

Before she could turn the knob, the door opened. Mrs. Anizan stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Oh…um, hi." Yuna said, foolishly.

"I just came by to see if you needed anything because the servants are off early tonight, so if you want anything you have to tell me now."

"Um…no, that's alright."

"What are you doing with your pillow, dear?"

"I…was just…fluffing it." Yuna giggled nervously.

"All the way over here?"

"Um…well I didn't want to wake Shuyin up." Yuna added sweetly. "The poor thing hasn't been getting much sleep and I wanted him to be comfortable."

Mrs. Anizan smiled and left, leaving Yuna to suffer from Tidus's sudden burst of chuckles.

Yuna quietly made her way towards Tidus, so as to sneak by unsuspectingly. He was busy laughing his head off anyway, so she took this time to smack the daylights out of him with her pillow.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Tidus yelled, annoyed because of Yuna's sudden actions.

"Why, fluffing my pillow, _sweetie_."

Tidus growled, not really enjoying the taste of pillows and its escaping feathers. Pushing her away with a free hand, he feigned a scowl. Yuna just stuck her tongue out in a childish matter and went across to the other side of the bed, getting ready to lie down.

"You can at least move down." For once, Tidus agreed. They both couldn't stand each other, especially this close in proximity. They were like oil and water they just don't mix.

"And don't try anything funny, Yuna. Just because I'm hot and incredibly sexy—

"—Oh please!" Yuna interrupted and rolled her eyes.

Tidus chuckled a little to himself, _he's so cocky and arrogant, and he needs to be taught a lesson!_ Yuna thought. Inching carefully, a little closer – Tidus didn't notice because he was facing the opposite side- Yuna shoved him off the bed, which was quite easy, because he was so close to the edge anyway. Laughing at him, and peering over the side of the bed, Yuna burst out even more because of his helpless look. He was tangled up in the bed sheets (some parts covering his head so he could barely look up) and his hair all muddled. Still clutching onto his pillow and remote, he looked so…_cute? Adorable? _Maybe to other girls, but for now he just looked like a fool to Yuna.

"Hey _honey_, you can get up now." Yuna said, still giggling a little.

"It's alright, _sweetheart_. I'd rather stay down here, _away from you_." Tidus muttered.

_What? It was just a joke, I was just fooling around…I have a feeling, maybe something else is on his mind? Maybe, I'm not the only one having a bad day._ Yuna asked herself thoughtfully, Tidus never acted like this, even though he was incredibly stubborn.

Yuna climbed down to where he sat on the floor, still watching the T.V as if nothing happened. Lifting a ruffled part of the sheet away from his head, Yuna looked questioningly at him, still smiling a little though. _Okay, I'll admit he does look **a little **cute like that…just **slightly** though!_

Slapping his back, Yuna spoke casually to him, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just stop bothering me, Yuna."

Yuna frowned at this, "I'm just trying to be, thoughtful. Something's up and you're not telling me."

"In case you didn't notice, I'm pretty mad right now, because of this stupid 'mission' we're on. And maybe you haven't realized this yet, but you're the _last _person I would talk to about _my_ personal stuff." Tidus rose and went to the washroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Yuna watched him, angry about what he had said. Here she was, trying to be nice to him for once- the sky would turn red, and the earth would split in two any moment now-, and he threw away her offer like nothing!

"I don't know why I even bother with you Tidus! I mean, no matter what I do I can't help but stay angry at you. And the real problem is, I can't handle it anymore but the one whose really suffering is Naomi. If we could just be her parents for a little while—

"—See Yuna, that's the problem! If you'd just kept your mouth shut, we could've stayed out of this! But no, we _had_ to get mixed up in all of this!"

"Shutup Tidus! You have no idea why I'm doing this, do you?"

"No I don't! Would you care to fill me in?"

"Tidus, you don't know what it's like to wake up one day and realize your parents are never coming home again. They were here one day, and the next…" Yuna sighed, "And all you have left are memories. Do you want Naomi to live that way?" Yuna couldn't help it, but her voice was rising, all of her pent up anger was escaping freely now.

"Either way, I'd rather live with someone else! It's hell living with you, and it's only the first day!"

"I bet even Gippal would be a better husband and father than you!"

"Well you're in luck! He seems to be infatuated with you. I would give anything just to be with someone else, Rikku would be the better choice." Tidus added.

"Well Rikku's ready to jump all over you! I honestly don't know what women see in you! You're just an arrogant, rude, cocky, foolish, know-it-all womanizer that only looks out for a good time! "

"I'm surprised men are even attracted to you, Yuna. You'd think they'd actually want a good catch, but I guess they've lowered their standards."

"Don't flatter yourself, Tidus! You're after anything that moves and breathes!"

"Maybe, but you're definitely not on me to '**do**' list. So I guess you're the very last thing before a wild goat!"

Tidus moved over to the couch Yuna was lying down on before and set up 'camp' there. There was no chance at all that those two were sleeping together, especially tonight!

Yuna chose to punch her pillow, repeatedly. Tidus gave her an annoyed but questionable look.

"Can you guess who I'm thinking of?" Yuna asked sarcastically.

At the exact same time, they both growled and turned away from each other.

With their backs facing each other, they went to sleep, hoping that this whole

incident with Dona's job and the Anizans' was some horrible, horrible nightmare.

:::The Next Morning, 3:58 a.m.:::

The door opened slightly, leaving a little line of light on the carpet. Little feet were heard, slowly creeping towards the bed.

Naomi inched her way to Yuna, shaking her slightly.

"Mommy? Mommy."

Yuna mumbled something, and yawned. Catching her with her mouth open, Naomi stuck her finger in, and poked Yuna's tongue (hehe, little kids always do that).

"Ack!" Yuna sputtered after swallowing her saliva, she was always one to get shocked easily. Naomi giggled quietly.

Yuna rubbed her eyes and looked at the little girl in front of her.

"Naomi, what're you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Yuna couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the girl, after all she was the same. Cradling the girl in her arms, Yuna rocked her back and forth.

"Mommy, I still can't sleep. Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's sleeping…on the couch."

"I can't sleep. I want daddy to come too."

"But—

Before Yuna could make an excuse she was pulled lightly by Naomi towards Tidus. Naomi wanted her to wake him up, apparently she couldn't sleep without her mom **and** dad.

Yuna whispered for him to wake up, knowing it was pointless anyway, but Naomi wouldn't give up. _Best to humor her_, Yuna thought.

"Hey Tidus, there are a bunch of girls here for you. And they're only wearing swim suits…" Yuna whispered so quietly so only Tidus could here.

Tidus woke up in a flash, only to give Yuna a disappointed look. Tidus was just about to complain when he saw Naomi.

"I can't sleep, daddy. Come to bed."

"But I—

Yuna went down to sit on the bed, looking at Tidus, studying his reaction, wanting him to give in. Naomi really needed her rest. Tidus groaned and picked up the sleepy girl in his arms, lying down on the bed.

With Naomi in between the two, they were forced to snuggle close. The little girl really loved the company of her parents, and she seemed a bit scared too, what 4-year-old isn't afraid of the dark?

The two fell asleep in such a position, but during the night, they didn't realize their entwined bodies close together with little Naomi safely tucked, protectively in between them.

○♥○

Meanwhile, inside the left room down the hall at 45th Boulevard and Olivier Crest, Squall smirked all of a sudden. Call it ESP but, something more was about to emerge for his sister, he could just tell…

○♥○

A/N: Like it? I tried to make the ending as original as possible and by finishing this chapter I realized that Mrs. Winterbourne the real movie that I based this fic on, is slowly drifting away, my idea anyway. So it is really only based on the movie because of the idea of TxY becoming unexpectant 'fake' parents. Maybe I stretched this chapter out, but I wanted to have some of their feelings in there and more problems to deal with, and perhaps a hint of something more? 'kay drop a review and tell me how bad/good it is.


	5. Like mother, like daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm tired of writing this…

A/N: Thank you for all my reviews (bows)! Oh and there will be a new character introduced in this chapter, just to let you know, some characters are OOC. Sorry if this chapter is too slow. Okie, lets get to the next chapter.

::.Chapter Five.::

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

The alarm sang through the morning quiet, but it wasn't enough to wake the two sleeping forms. Naomi jumped up and down on the bed, entertaining herself while her parents slept (besides, Maria would never let her do this). Hopping up and down, Naomi –accidentally- caught Tidus's hand with her foot, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Oops."

Tidus looked down with blurry, morning eyes as a form shifted slightly beneath him. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he looked down at the moving figure beneath him, thinking back to last night. Two-toned eyes shot open at the same time, meeting familiar ocean blues. Both gave horrified expressions, as slowly their gazes met their entwined legs and arms, bodies so close they could _feel_ each other's heat. Through their haste, the alarm clock was knocked aside, finally it's incessant beeping had stopped. Scrambling as far away from each other as they could, Yuna standing by the door, Tidus bracing himself against a wall on the opposite side, they panted heavily as if they'd just seen a horror movie.

'_His arm was around my---' _

'Her legs were touching my---'

Naomi ducked behind a small end table throughout the whole _horrific episode_ and looked back at Tidus and then to Yuna. Laughing nervously, Naomi waved slightly towards them, letting them acknowledge her presence. Two sets of eyes lowered to the little girl, and a rush of knowledge of what had happened previously, flooded them.

Tidus rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Um…mommy and daddy just saw a spider…that's all." He explained, giving a simple answer that he knew the child could comprehend and accept.

"Oh. Was it big and hairy? I don't like spiders either, they scare me."

"Uh…yeah."

"Uh, Naomi why don't you go downstairs and tell Maria what you want for breakfast." Yuna smiled softly and placed an affectionate kiss on her cheek, boy was she happy her little girl was so compliant. Over the little time that Yuna had been there, she had already made a good connection with Naomi, but she still worried of Tidus's lack of communication towards the girl.

"She's…a good girl…huh?" Tidus asked, tentatively trying to break the silence.

Yuna nodded slowly, averting her eyes from his. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she rubbed her bare arms, and folded her hands around herself. The phone rang breaking the silence, sending both Yuna and Tidus diving to answer it. Clasping the phone in between them, they both let go after realizing their hands were touching. Pressing '**speaker phone'**, Tidus answered first.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shuee! It's Rikku!" Tidus shuddered at the new nickname and made a mental note to stop Rikku from calling him that in public. Yuna snorted at him and decided she would tease him about it later.

"Where's Lennie? I have to talk to her."

"She's here."

"Why do you sound so hoarse?" Rikku asked inquisitively. _Gee, she doesn't miss a thing does she?_ Tidus thought.

"Actually we just got out of bed." Tidus stated.

"Ooooooooh! I see…" Rikku giggled quietly.

"Hey Rikku! It was nothing like that!" Yuna quickly added, justifying Tidus's simple remark.

"Sure…" Yuna could feel her mischievous smile through the phone. Tidus and Yuna were blushing uncontrollably now, thinking back to what _actually_ happened just moments ago.

"Hey, you guys there?" Rikku sounded worried. _By all means, this girl was **anything** but antisocial._

"Yeah." They both answered at the same time.

"'Kay. Hey Lennie, lets go shopping today! Just you, me, Shuee and the mall!"

"Um…we'll think about it." Tidus said, hoping to dissuade both Yuna and Rikku.

"No way Shuee! You're coming whether you like it or not! Besides do you really wanna pass up a chance seeing Lennie trying on outfits? Hmmm?" Rikku was more persuasive than he thought. What he_ really_ wanted to see, was Rikku trying on outfits…

"Rikku! There's a little something called _shame_!" Yuna cut-in, horribly embarrassed.

Rikku's laughter could be heard on the other end. "Just be ready by 3:00!" Yuna clicked the phone off.

:::Carminvelle Mall, 4:15:::

"Come on Lennie! Let's go in here." Rikku pulled Yuna's arm, urging her to go in the store. Yuna looked up at the store's sign. '**_Lily's Little Secret_**' _huh? Sounds…interesting…,_Yuna thought. Frankly, Yuna as well as Tidus were getting tired of shopping around with Rikku. Yuna couldn't find anything she liked, especially since Rikku kept hassling her into wearing more 'revealing' clothes and Tidus sure wasn't getting any action. Shopping was never one of his most favored past-times.

Picking up a dark red dress, Rikku ushered Yuna into a dress room, and since she was too tired to put up a fight, Yuna went in anyway.

Yuna shrieked from inside the change room, "Rikku, I can't wear this!"

Rikku giggled a bit, "Come on Lennie! Shuyin will want to ravish you in that!"

"Like I said, I can't wear this!" Yuna repeated, giggling quietly.

Tidus was grateful Rikku actually called him by his name. Perking up _just **slightly**_ at what Rikku said, Tidus wondered what it was his wife was trying on.

"Just put it on, Lennie!"

Yuna shook her head wearily; there was no arguing with Rikku.

Yuna stepped out moments later, wearing a maroon, strapless dress that stopped just ¾ way down her thighs. It was quite beautiful; she had to admit but way too revealing for her taste, for a dress anyway. A pattern of black, thin velvet vines and flowers was imprinted on the maroon dress, giving it an elegant look. But the thing Yuna didn't like in particular was the upper half, which was set up much like a corset or bodice. It had tie-up laces at the back instead though, to '_enhance the figure_' as the label said, but Yuna didn't want to enhance anything much less her chest, especially in front of Tidus. Covering herself with the small dress shawl to match, and blushing slightly she didn't dare look at him.

"Lennie! Stop covering yourself up, how are we supposed to see how it fits on you?"

Yuna was going to murder Rikku after this.

"Uh…I-I don't like it Rikku. It's too expensive---'

"Nonsense! You look so nice! You're getting this dress, ok." Rikku said it more like a demand than a question.

"You look…nice." Tidus added quietly, as if to reassure her, causing her to feel even more self-conscious in front of him as she blushed.

"Oooh! Look at that blue skirt! Dontcha think that'll look good on me!? I'll go try it on." Rikku quickly ran to the direction of the skirt, leaving Yuna helpless. She couldn't get the dress off because of the straps at the back. Yuna looked over at Rikku, who was fighting with a lady, who supposedly took 'her' skirt. _Fighting for a skirt…count on Rikku to make a scene_, Yuna thought as she saw practically all the store assistants and manager circle around the two fighting customers.

Yuna fiddled with the straps, fighting with the dress unsuccessfully. She stopped at the sound of Tidus chuckling lightly, and froze when he came close to her.

"I'll help before you make a total fool of yourself."

Yuna was too surprised to make a comment back. She felt his breath at the back of her neck, and her cheeks stained with a light pink as she felt his hands brush lightly against her skin. If she didn't feel so uncomfortable herself, she would've noticed Tidus fumbling with the ties.

"Um…thanks." Yuna quickly said, and rushed into the change room.

"Can we go now?" Tidus and Yuna asked impatiently.

"No. Come on now, we didn't even get anything to eat!" Rikku argued back.

Tidus and Rikku watched as Yuna gasped and ran forward to a man somewhere near the '**_Clever Clam – Seafood Deli_**'. The blonde- haired man smiled serenely at the sight of Yuna and embraced her in a friendly manner.

Yuna punched him playfully in the arm, "Can't even come over to visit anymore, Cloud?"

Yuna crossed her arms and feigned a scowl. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…hey! What are you doing here anyway?" Cloud asked, completely changing the subject.

"What do you mean? I'm not allowed to go to the mall anymore?" Yuna questioned.

"Not in that!" Cloud said, addressing her attire. A white tank top that showed her light pink, belly button stud, and a medium length pink skirt, complete with red flip-flops and a silver anklet. Yuna was happy to wear regular clothes for once instead of the formal gowns and outfits she had to wear. Afterall, wouldn't she and Tidus look weird wearing a gown and a tux to the mall?

Cloud was always so overprotective of her. They were friends since grade 5 (well he was in grade 5, she was in grade 3), but nothing more. He acted like a surrogate father or brother to her, never keeping her out of his sight. He was even so bad as to pretend he was her boyfriend when she brought a guy home with her. Cloud happened to be best friends with Yuna and her brother. Sometimes, even Squall would tell him to keep an eye on her.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing!"

"You're advertising too much! See, that guy's eyeing you, Yuna. Put this on." He handed her his jacket. Yuna slapped him on the arm, and smiled at his antics. Yuna turned around noticing Tidus and Rikku were heading her way. She looked back at Cloud, "Cloud, when they come," she pointed to the two nearby "just play along ok? Please nothing embarrassing. And, call me Lenne, please don't ask questions, just do it 'kay? I'll explain everything later."

Cloud gave her a strange look but nodded.

"Lenne,_ honey _who is he?" Tidus questioned, Yuna noted the difference in his voice. _Is he jealous?_

Yuna took Tidus's hands in hers, urging him to play along as well. "Remember Cloud, _dear_? The one I've been telling you so much about, my** _friend_**?" Yuna exaggerated the word, giving him a clue. Tidus and Cloud had never actually met before, which was strange because they were both her brother's best friends.

"Right." Tidus sounded so fake right now, was he annoyed or something?

"Rikku, this is Cloud." Yuna introduced.

Cloud shook her hand, and Rikku looked at him skeptically.

"Hey, have…have I met you before?" Rikku questioned.

Yuna shot him a 'pretend you never saw her in your life' look. "Actually…no. I just came here visiting, it's my first time here."

Yuna inwardly chuckled, _He always overdoes it._ "Lenne and I…have been friends for a long time."

Tidus seemed to be off in his own world the whole time. Yuna elbowed Tidus in the stomach, "And this is Shuyin, my husband." Cloud wiped the horrified look off his face before Yuna slapped him for messing up. Cloud nodded his way, and Yuna could tell from past experiences, Cloud was studying Tidus for any flaws. If Cloud had a choice at all, he wouldn't even let Yuna socialize with men, but I guess he couldn't keep her locked in a closet her whole life either.

"Yeah, well nice meeting you. We gotta go now." Tidus hastily said before grabbing Yuna's hand, and heading away. Yuna waved quickly and looked at Tidus inquisitively. Rikku yelled to them, sensing they needed some 'alone time' saying she would shop for a little more.

When they were out of sight, Yuna pulled her hand away from his grasp. "What is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing except the fact that my _wife_ was with another man."

"I told you, he is my friend! What more do you have to worry about!"

"You hugging another man –whose _not_ your husband- looks bad, especially in front of Rikku, is all I'm saying."

"Are you…_jealous_?"

"Oh please Yuna! What do I have to be jealous of? I am **waayyyy** hotter than him anyway."

"So your scared that your _wife_ is gonna leave you for another man? Gee Tidus, I thought you were more secure about stuff like that." Yuna said, shaking her head.

"Like I'm scared of losing _you_. Someone can take you anytime, I don't care. I'm just saying, it doesn't look good for you to be with someone else when you're married."

"He's my friend Tidus! I love him like a brother for heaven's sake!" Yuna argued back.

Tidus walked up to their red sports car, apparently, Shuyin had just as good taste as he did.

"Tidus, are you mad at me? Why are you mad at me?" Yuna twisted around him and snatched the keys from his hand and placed it in her back pocket, looking pleased she finally got his attention.

"Now that we can talk, why are you mad at me?"

"I'M NOT MAD AT YOU."

"Then why are you yelling?"

"Just give me the keys before I get them myself."

"You wouldn't dare." Yuna smiled mischievously but her smile soon faded as she saw the 'no fooling around' look on his face. He wouldn't just put his hand in her back pocket! Would he…?

"Can't I get a day without being frisked?" Yuna joked while backing away slightly, Tidus chuckled a little. Yuna inwardly smiled, she made him laugh again.

"If you're not mad then, I'll go pay him a visit. Besides, I'm tired of being cooped up in that stuffy mansion, I need time to spend with _my_ friends."

"You can go home, and I'll go back to Cloud's house in his car." Yuna instructed.

"Alone?"

"Yea, why?"

"Nothing. I just think, maybe I should go too. I mean, I don't know this guy, and apparently, he's my best friend's friend." Even to Tidus, that excuse sounded lame.

Yuna gave him a strange look, "You don't _need_ to go."

"Well, why shouldn't I?"

Yuna just shrugged and started walking towards the direction of the mall with Tidus following close behind.

"If you're coming too, we have to bring Naomi."

Tidus gave her a questioning glance. "Tidus, the poor girl has hardly been out of the house, and if we're her parents, we might as well be good ones. You need to spend more time with her anyway."

"You're bringing _our_ child to a stranger's house?" Tidus asked skeptically, trying to reason with her.

"First of all, he's not a stranger. He's been my best friend since I was 8, and secondly, he doesn't live in a house, he lives in a condo suite." Yuna gave him a fleeting glance and smiled widely when she noticed Tidus shaking his head wearily, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

○♥○

"She's a cute kid. Whose is she?" Cloud asked as he lifted Naomi into the air, tickling her sides. Cloud was always good with children, he practically helped Squall raise Yuna.

"Ours." Both Yuna and Tidus answered simultaneously.

Cloud nearly dropped the little girl and gave Yuna a 'this better be a joke, otherwise you're dead!' look.

"It's getting late. It's her bedtime already. Cloud, do you mind if she sleeps here, until we leave? She's practically falling asleep in your arms." Yuna asked. Cloud gave her an astounded look; _she's sounding so much like a mother already!_ He nodded and Yuna handed the child over to Tidus.

Tidus seemed hesitant; after all he never had much experience with children. But when Naomi snuggled closer in his hold, he felt a little more confident, Naomi seemed to always have a good bond with her father, even if he wasn't _really_ her father. Tidus walked to the room with the sleeping girl in his arms.

Meanwhile…

"You have some explaining to do, Nya." _Everyone has a nickname for me in this makeshift family! _Yuna thought. But she smiled despite herself, at the nickname Cloud had always branded her as. When she was little, Cloud used to read a book about Spiran myths, and there was this one female warrior/enchantress called Nya. He'd always say she was just like her because, "You're innocent-looking but, when it's time to fight, you're ready" or so he'd say. And he was completely right! Yuna didn't take anything from anyone, but was sensible enough not to start trouble without reason.

"Okay, well Dona –my boss- sent me and Tidus on this case to find out more about the Anizans', but when we got there, they thought we were their son and daughter who came back from a business trip. Now we have to pretend like we are the 'real' Anizan couple so that we can learn more about them. We never wanted to do this, since we hate each other with a passion, but Dona has her ways and Naomi…"

"You follow?" Yuna asked after noticing the far-out look on his face.

"My Nya is **_married_**?!" Cloud exaggerated the word, but made sure he was quiet about it. He crossed his arms and looked at Yuna carefully. He could crack any secret from Yuna with that look.

Yuna rubbed her arm in a nervous manner, and laughed a little. "Cloud stop it! I know that look, believe me, we didn't do anything. **We…hate…each…other!**" Yuna worded slowly and deliberately.

"Hmm…you pass. Just be careful is all I'm saying. I know you can handle this, just be aware of everything. Does Squall know?"

"No."

Cloud chuckled and hugged Yuna, "So much trouble for a little girl to deal with." Cloud ruffled her hair a bit and smiled at her familiar annoyed look.

Fixing her hair, Yuna retaliated, "I'm not a little girl, Cloud. I'm a woman now!"

Cloud shrugged and put his arm around her shoulder. "But that Tidus guy, doesn't seem so bad."

"Shut up Cloud!"

Cloud laughed a little, he always liked teasing her, especially since he knew she didn't like Tidus.

"I'm gonna miss you. You better come over sometime, or at least call!" Yuna put her hands on her hips.

"You might be seeing more of me than you think. That girl –Rikku, is it?- invited me to a ball, you're coming too. Actually it's being held for you two. You weren't supposed to know about it, but I thought I'd warn you."

"Really?" Yuna asked half-interested. "Cloud, thanks for being such a good friend." Yuna embraced him, and yawned in his arms.

"No worries, you can make up for it later." Cloud smirked at his teasing remark, and got ready to be punched and yelled at, he was always a flirt. But when no response came, he smiled softly as he saw her asleep. He picked her up gently, " Like mother, like daughter."

○♥○

A/N: This chapter was made longer by request, hope you enjoyed it, even if I think it was too slow. Thank you for my reviews again! Hehe, for some reason I didn't think people would like the last chapter but I guess I'm my worst critic! Oh and what do you think about Cloud? Don't worry, as Yuna said, he's **just** a friend. Please R&R and I'll see about your requests…I haven't let you guys down yet, right? Sorry for the delay also.


	6. That's all it is

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 

A/N: this chapter mostly focuses on T/Y's feelings and their past. It's really an emotional exchange. When you read this chapter you have to try hard to see both Yuna and Tidus's views and how they feel and why. Oh and thank you to all my reviewers ::blows kisses::

To:

Kuro-Hidama – No way! I'm not going to make them friends that easily ;) You'll see in this chapter...

Shattered Moment – I could do that couldn't I... ;)

::.Chapter Six.::

A teasing wind drifted through the quiet summer sky, ruffling a certain blonde's wisps of gold. Fidgeting a little from the sudden sharpness of the breeze, Tidus tucked the sheets over his head in an attempt to regain the welcoming sensation that was drifting slowly away, but he couldn't sleep. Focusing a little on his surroundings by listening intently while closing his eyes, he was aware of a soft humming in the stillness. The voice was familiar, like a song in the nighttime quiet. _Hmmm...should I check it out, or try to get some sleep for a change?_ Laziness was overbearing and winning the battle, but curiosity was just a part of the blonde's nature, it couldn't be silenced. 

Lifting his body slowly out of his current position and slowly repositioning himself so that he could lean his legs out of the sheets, Tidus got out up and looked back to the little girl in the bed. He sighed quietly in relief, grateful that she was still asleep.

Getting her to bed was something he didn't want to experience again. Naomi had requested a story, a lullaby –which was a nightmare because he couldn't carry a tune to save his life- _and_ he had to rub her back until she finally fell asleep. Tidus made a vow to himself that if he ever had kids; he would go through rigorous training first, because the 'joy of hearing little feet scampering around' wasn't enough to convince him. He didn't know how Yuna did it.

Glancing towards the closed balcony door of the condo, he peered out through the glass window first. He was usually quite stealth at night when he would usually escape from clingy girlfriends, but having Naomi in the room, was like having a ticking time bomb ready to explode at the slightest noise. Turning the knob slowly, using his palm to guide the knob quietly open, he thanked heaven the door didn't squeak. Since this wasn't even his house, or the mansion, he had to be extra careful.

Frowning a little from the sound of footsteps, Yuna turned her head slowly and ceased her humming, half-expecting to see Cloud emerge from the doorway. But what she saw instead was a half amazed, half concerned Tidus. She guessed her position did look questionable, dangerous to those who didn't know her well. Yuna was sitting on the railing of the balcony overlooking a grassy hill and beyond that a bustling city glowing with lights, over 3 flights high. Her hands were grasping lightly onto the railing, with legs outstretched, flexing this way and that, restlessly as if she was dancing mid-air. The truth was she _was_ restless, and sleep wouldn't come to her tonight.

Tidus watched at her graceful yet, curious display. _Is she gonna fall off?_

"You can start breathing again, I won't lose my balance" Yuna clarified without examining his expression, she could tell by his unusual amount of discretion.

Returning to his normal self, Tidus regained his laid-back composure and stepped closer to her so that they were beside each other, but was still careful.

"What are you doing up so late? And on the railing?" he questioned, as they both looked beyond the fence separating the confined space behind the condo.

"I could ask you the same thing", Yuna said, tilting her head slightly, ignoring his second question. Looking at the stars she continued, deciding not to complicate things by leaving them in an uncomfortable silence. "I couldn't sleep. Too many things on my mind."

Tidus only nodded in response, understanding her completely.

Starting to hum again, a song that was foreign to Tidus, Yuna stared up at the endless blue above them, lost in thought.

"What is that? It sounds...kinda sad."

Yuna gave him a questionable look; "It was a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. I think, it was about the story of two lovers."

Yuna locked her gaze at the stars above, totally oblivious to Tidus's eyes on her. Pushing herself down from her position, and swinging her feet down to the little space on the outside edge of the balcony, she balanced herself with her hands before completely letting go. From Tidus's view, it looked as if she was going to fall; he couldn't see the small strip of balcony after the railing.

Acting more from instinct than from anything else, he grabbed her waist gently, supporting her, guiding her body into a safer position. Yuna gasped quietly from the sudden movement of his hands on her bare midriff where her pajama top exposed (Yuna was smart enough to pack a few pairs of clothes for Tidus, herself, and Naomi before going to Clouds').

"Tidus?"

Smiling a little secretly at the thought of Tidus actually caring about her safety –at least it was something- she lifted her legs over the railing so that she was on the balcony properly. Tidus shifted his feet uncomfortably and a faint blush was slightly noticeable from his tanned skin. Yuna, for once, didn't feel so shy anymore. She had to admit, living with him was pretty hard, but she was starting to feel a little more comfortable in his presence, not that she completely felt at ease.

"It's okay to care you know", Yuna started trying to save him from embarrassment by complementing him.

Tidus mumbled something incoherent, and shrugged it off saying something like it was natural instinct, she looked like she was going to fall.

Tidus stared at her with confusion as she stared forward, giggling a little to herself. _Oh great, she's gonna make fun of me now,_ Tidus thought.

"What's so funny?" Tidus questioned the slightest bit of annoyance peeking through his calm voice.

Yuna shook her head as if it wasn't really important but continued anyway. She pointed to the fence beyond the condo's property, wild with shrubs and natural growth.

"I think its kinda funny how nature is always confined, I mean, that fence can't protect us from the city and vice versa. We can always put barriers, but they're always broken down, don't you think? The city...it's bustling, busy and artificial, but yet people still...look for the nature, its as if they can't decide _what_ they want. It was different in Besaid.

"Everything, and everyone was loved and treated with respect", she sighed a little, "Even Squall acted differently there...I still miss those times."

For a moment, Tidus didn't know how to respond. "You've got strange philosophy Yuna. But... I think, I kinda get what you're saying. Everything changes when you move, sometimes even people..."

Changing the subject quickly to shift the dreary mood, he asked, "Don't you think, balancing on the railing like that is dangerous?" He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks just a little as he brought up the subject again, he couldn't even believe how different he was acting with her. After all, she is just some other girl, just his best friend's little sister, right?

Yuna shook her head, almost wearily, "Oh Tidus. Never let fear stop you from reaching for the stars." Twirling around, Yuna giggled joyously. The crescent moon hung in the sky, a beautiful backdrop. Her skin and hair glowed because of the moon's light reflecting off of her, it was almost...ethereal.

For a moment in time, Tidus noticed how pure and innocent this girl was. Innocent in the sense that her dreams maybe, were unrealistic, but she held her own strength, defying all rules, ready to break the boundaries. Still hopeful, its as if her dreams would always live on, he was _sure_ of it. He watched as the starlight made her eyes twinkle beautifully. Looking at her, listening to her logic, it made him slightly envious. It was almost as if she was a city girl, doing everything she was supposed to, but a part of her inside was a free spirit, never to be bound by the constrictions of the modern world.

"It means, do what your heart tells you, no matter what they say. Let your spirit free, don't be scared. Embrace what comes" she continued in a more serious tone.

"My father, he would always tell me that. He said, the sky and the ocean are an endless blue that you could get lost in. Where the sky and the ocean meet – that's where your heart will be."

"I don't know how I remember that, I was so young then, when he died. I suppose, it is because of the note he gave me one day- I still have it. Of course, I couldn't read then, but it was as if he _knew_ it was time for him to go, so he could only pass on that sliver of hope on a little piece of paper. Silly, really."

Tidus was awe-stricken at her words. She always held her head up high, hiding so much. If you looked beyond those blue and green orbs, you could see the little girl that no one noticed the one that was always dreaming, escaping from reality.

"Where the sky and ocean meet, huh? I'm still looking, daddy." Yuna smiled almost bitterly, propping her elbows up.

"Yuna..."

Placing a tentative hand over hers, as if to console her even if she didn't show the pain through her words, he could see it through her eyes. She looked over at him with just the slightest hint of smile, but her expression read 'I'm fine'.

"Sometimes I miss my mom too, ya know? I can't talk to her, I can't see her, I feel...betrayed almost. She left without me really getting the chance to say anything, I wasn't given the chance to _feel_ anger or pain. My dad, its all just work and business with him, he wouldn't give me the time to talk about it, or just express any feelings. I guess...I've mostly forgotten most of those times."

"Memories are just memories, ya know? Its good to reminisce but, that's all they are." Tidus continued, surprised at himself for letting her in on his family issues. He figured it just seemed fair that he said something, after she just told him about hers so freely.

"I disagree. Sure, memories can be painful when you look back. But sometimes..." she took a sharp breath, "sometimes, memories are all you have left to hold on to."

Tidus found himself respectful of her explanation, her logic on a much deeper concern, but surprisingly he felt angry. All his life he was telling himself otherwise, banishing all thoughts from his head so he wouldn't have to go through the same pain. And listening to her at that moment, he felt that her words held truth, she would just make his heart ache for his mother again if he gave in. The truth was, he was still clinging to his memories, desperately.

Shaking his head, trying to maintain calm, he retorted, "A memory is just a selfish endeavor. You're just showing weakness, you want your loved one back, its not going to happen."

Yuna looked over at him, removing her hand from beneath his, noticing the turbulence in his eyes.

"Having a heart, showing you still care – you still remember, is _not_ a sign of weakness", Yuna couldn't help the slight waver in her angered voice. He was opposing all that she believed was true just so he could save his masculinity, showing that he didn't care or need anyone.

Tidus scoffed, amazed at her actions. "You could never see it through my eyes."

Yuna gave him a smug smile, ready to fight for what remained of her philosophy. "You're right, Tidus. But what I _can_ see, is that you're just hiding behind that tough exterior, you don't want anyone in, you don't want anyone to know. You're just trying to block out _everything_ that's upsetting. Well Tidus not everything will have a happy ending."

"Yes, I know for sure now. Obviously I was wrong to think of you as a regular person, with feelings and everything. You're no better than I! You know everything right?! You can't just assume you know everything about me; that you can just pity me for not looking at things the 'right' way. You should start acting more like a regular teenager instead of some queen, because one day, that pedestal you've been held so high on will fall and so will you."

_So he's saying I'm some sort of – monster, know-it-all, some type of royalty?! How **dare** he!? _Yuna didn't suppress any anger now, although his venomous words stung her, she wouldn't give him the luxury of showing how hurt she really was. Then again, what did she expect from him?

"I should've known better than to find some good in you, Tidus. You're a lost cause, that's for sure. You should stop acting like that cocky, arrogant, womanizer because life isn't a theatre. Then again, it does suit a person such as yourself. " Yuna couldn't help the deadly tone in her voice, as if she were ashamed for herself for believing and for Tidus, who was just a disappointment.

"I am **_done _**with you, I can't stand this anymore. As far as I know, you're _nobody _to me."

Tidus instantly felt a tinge of pain at his own words, and wondered how she maintained her angered expression – if he had said this to any other girl they would be bawling. He knew she was hurt, just by the look in her eyes, almost as if she didn't expect him to say something so cruel, actually he didn't expect it either. The way the words escaped his lips, they sounded so true, but he knew deep down no matter how angry he was at her, it wasn't true. But Yuna..._WHY DID I SAY THAT!?!?_

Staring at him through scowling eyes, she swiftly turned around, but made her destination to the door with slow, determined strides. Before turning the knob completely, she turned one last time to look at him, with a calmer expression, as if determining something in her mind. With a knowing look, she looked him straight in the eye, "I don't think I _ever_ was somebody to you, Tidus." The crushed look on her face spoke volumes and Tidus could barely stand to look at her full in the face. He never thought he was capable of hurting someone this much, or actually even caring about it after. Usually incidents like these were just water off his back, but this time, it decided to stick.

Turning to leave, Tidus looked at her retreating back, and sighed. Pride kept him from saying it out loud but he somehow wished she could read his mind, _I'm sorry Yuna._

○♥○

"Bye Uncle Cloud." Naomi giggled as Cloud lifted her up in the air, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Yuna smiled fondly at the sight, happy that Naomi was so easy to bond with, and Cloud so sweet.

"And what about my good-bye kiss?"

Cloud looked directly at Yuna then, smiling cockily. Yuna frowned playfully at his normal playful and flirtatious behavior, and shoved him lightly. Ruffling his hair with her hand, she pushed his hair back only so that it could fall back into its normal wild style. He hated when she did that, but she loved how he would get so annoyed. She thought it was funny he was a guy, and he cared more about his hair than any _girl_ she knew. Going up on her tiptoes, she gave him a peck on the cheek, the most he had ever asked for. Yuna loved how he would stay true to his word, and listen to her. He wasn't like other guys she _just_ wanted to be friends with – they always used that to make advances on her.

Giving her a 2-minute hug, Cloud complained that she was growing up too fast.

"Cloud, I can't stay the little 4-year-old girl forever you know."

"Well, I didn't tell you to go and make a 4-year-old girl Nya!" Cloud joked, whispering so that only Tidus and Yuna could here. Cloud flinched when Yuna stepped forward, raising her hand as if she was going to hit him but chuckled after. If you knew her long enough, you would know to watch your tongue. Tidus just blushed slightly and stuck two fingers in his ears pretending he wasn't listening while making a disgusted face, even though all 3 of them knew he and Yuna hadn't done such a thing. Why was it that he was blushing so often now?

The car ride back home to the mansion was deathly quiet. Yuna and Tidus had no intentions of talking at all, let alone making eye contact. Yuna sat at the back with Naomi, the little girl sometimes felt lonely although they were all in the same car.

"Daddy?"

"Mmm?"

The little girl looked at Yuna first, and then looked forward to the front seat, "Are you and Mommy fighting?"

The couple froze at the question. How was it possible that children no matter how young they may be, can sense the tension?

"No, no! O-of course not" Tidus seemed to sputter out after a moment.

"We love each other, sweetie. And we love you too", Yuna gave her a reassuring smile, although she could sense the uneasiness in his voice as well, they didn't like lying to the child at all. But she had to admit, they were getting better at it now. She figured the lying would stay constant for as long as they had to do this.

Staring out through the window, Yuna tried to make sense of their argument. _Why is he so afraid of admitting his feelings?_ _More importantly, why do **I** have to get stuck with him for everything!?_ Their fight wasn't just about their different beliefs, it was because of everything that happened. Yuna felt shut down after what he said, it seemed as if they were finally getting along and then her discovery of his true feelings towards her crushed her inside. Maybe he was just playing with her all this time, just pretending to enjoy her company and care about her when she seemed most vulnerable.

Placing her hand on the cool glass, she noticed fresh drops of rain running down the clear glass, making thin trails after them. She frowned a little as the rain started to come down hard, pelting the car fiercely. It was this type of summer rain she hated, it would come down so hard that you couldn't see an inch in front of you. Yuna gasped as she felt the car swerve slightly, making a sharp turn.

"Oh God! Slow down!"

Yuna held the slightly scared Naomi close, and noticed that Tidus was having some difficulty at the wheel. She had to admit he was a pretty experienced driver, and he did drive safely with Naomi in the car, but feeling the car struggle with the slippery road made her shudder. Tidus grunted before making a jerky stop. Running a hand through his blonde hair, Tidus breathed a sigh of relief. Yuna unclasped her seatbelt and leaned near where he was seated, giving him a worried look. Both Yuna and Tidus put their fight on hiatus while they discussed their situation.

"Couldn't go any further. It's coming down too hard, I couldn't see anything."

"Mm. We can stay inside there for a while", Yuna pointed to the hotel, smiling inwardly at the fact that Tidus stopped when she _knew_ he would usually risk it.

Tucking Naomi into the safety of his jacket, Tidus looked up ahead to Yuna's retreating back. Her hair hung damply and curled slightly from the rain, the drops cascading down her face to the camel-coloured sweater she wore and down her brown skirt. Never had he looked at her in such a way, but noticed with disgust that some other guys were.

Yuna tried to ignore the eyes on her body, following her every movement. _Oh great! It's him..._ She recognized the figure instantly – it was Beclem.

Beclem was her assistant at the law office, and also the most annoying person alive. He would _always _do a sloppy job, and after a while, Yuna felt as if he did it on purpose. I mean even a person with half a brain could work a photocopier, especially when the simple, easy-to-read instructions were written right on it – not to mention there were only 4 steps. If that wasn't bad enough, he would always suck-up to Dona.

He was even worse than Tidus! Spending the rest of her time trying to ignore him, she also had to practically peel him off of her. He was always looking out for a chance to score not that Yuna would even give him the luxury.

Tidus stared at Beclem through squinted eyes. He never liked the guy. He was so wimpy and annoying not to mention his use of cheap pick-up lines. He would always laugh when Beclem tried to pick-up Yuna, and would always end up suffering from a public burn, courtesy of Yuna. But, now Tidus was worried because he and Yuna with a child would make interesting conversation at work. Yuna looked like she could handle it though...

Through the corner of her eye, Yuna could see him approaching and rolled her eyes. _So close to the door...damn!_ Tidus decided to watch from a distance, partly because Yuna was dangerous when she was mad like that, and because Beclem would recognize him if he went any closer.

"So...it's been a while", Beclem started, bringing his arm around her shoulder.

Yuna shoved his arm off violently, and gave him a look that clearly read 'Touch me again, and you're dead'.

"Thankfully."

"Hey, you don't have to be so touchy. Just trying to get to know you" he justified weakly, trying to lure her in with pathetic sweetness. Blocking her entrance to the door with an arm, he smiled smugly.

"Now that we have time to talk," he continued trying to pull her closer to him – thankfully Yuna was fast enough to avoid him, "we can spend some quality time together."

"Hell no! Get away from the door before I kick you where it hurts."

Tidus couldn't help laughing; knowing full well Yuna wasn't scared to do such a thing.

"My, my. We've always been the feisty one haven't we? Did it hurt?"

Knowing he wouldn't move unless she asked, she continued in a jaded tone, "Did what hurt?" _I've heard this line sooooo many times, what are the chances it will actually work on me, seriously!_

"When you fell from heaven."

_Oh God! Why won't he stop?!_

Rolling her eyes, and smiling a little to herself for making a fool out of him in public again, Yuna shoved him roughly before responding, "No, but this will." Yuna quickly kicked his shins with a ferocity, it was the most she could do before she really got out of hand, and did some serious damage. People around them started to laugh while Beclem backed off, too embarrassed to try and make a comeback, although the odds were slim to none he could.

Finally inside, Yuna shivered a little from being outside in the cold for so long because of that idiot. Tidus followed behind, trying to conceal his face and the urge to yell out "Loser" before heading in.

The couple stood in front of the lady at the desk, noticing how beautifully decorated the place was and most likely expensive. Before Yuna or Tidus could utter a word there was a gasp from behind them.

"Lenne! Ohmygosh! I haven't seen you in so-o-o long!"

○♥○

A/N: small cliffie, no? Well, I think so anyway. Let me know if you like this, just want to know if you're still reading and if you have any comments. I have so much planned for this story, so hang in there faithful readers. And you all remember Beclem right? In X2, Beclem's Challenge: the Gunner's Gauntlet? I still hate him for that, I can't beat it...

P.S – if you like FFX one-shots, let me know if my new one 'Without My Wings' is ok, tell me what you think.


	7. A little something called Guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the aspects of any of the Final Fantasy series, or the movie.

A/N: This chapter just gives you an insight on what some of the characters are feeling and some new information. The surprises aren't over yet though, so hold tight. Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated! I love you people! traces a heart in the air Okay, here's the next chapter.

::.Chapter Seven.::

"Lenne! Ohmygosh! I haven't seen you in so-o-o long!"

Yuna noticed a familiar figure running towards them, someone she was best friends with herself. The strange part was, why had she called her 'Lenne'?

"We've been so worried ever since you an— uh?"

Oh yes, Yuna knew this voice very well. She must've realized her mistake mid-sentence because her crimson eyes widened in shock and her mouth was slightly ajar.

Tidus watched them, not daring to intrude. He hadn't really wanted to get involved with any members of this unknown family. Everything was becoming so confusing, and that fight with Yuna...well lets just say he was over that, but why couldn't he sleep well after that, why couldn't he just stop picturing her face every-time he closed his eyes? _And why the hell am I still thinking about her now?!_

Shaking his head to rid his thoughts, he focused his attention to the stranger. He must've missed something while he was deep in thought because Yuna was busy chatting away with this other woman, hugging each other and squealing as they spoke. It was a mystery to Tidus what on Earth they could be talking about that was so exciting, but figured it was just girls that were like that. They could make anything seem interesting. Hell, for all he knew they could be talking about politics! That was one of the _many _things that separated guys from girls.

For instance, a guy wouldn't have a sleep over with his buddies just so that they could gossip and cry over a guy that dumped them. He inwardly chuckled at the thought of Squall wearing rollers in his hair, applying green eye shadow and Wakka –another one of his buddies– painting his nails pink and fretting over what outfit to wear. Okay, this image was getting scary, fast.

Tidus looked her up and down and realized he'd seen this girl before, somewhere. Her eyes were such a deep hazel, they flickered with red giving her a beautiful exotic look. Long, silky brown hair was tied up in a fancy knot at the back of her head, with several strands (some braided, some straight) fell behind her. Tidus guessed if her hair wasn't tied, it would stretch to about her thigh. Her pale skin looked soft and smooth to the touch. All of these things equaled "total hottie" in his books. He only glanced at her long enough to note these things, since he couldn't help but picture that crushed look on Yuna's face that she had given him the night before, every-time he looked at another woman. But that was ridiculous, Yuna shouldn't affect his charm with women, no girl could do that to _him_. And why should he care if Yuna was mad at him or not? After all, she was just another ordinary girl, just his best friend's kid sister.

Tidus felt rather uncomfortable just standing there, unnoticed. He felt like screaming "I'm here you know!" but refrained. Taking a few brave steps forward, he leaned against the secretary's desk behind him casually. Maybe they were talking about something interesting. You never knew with these girls...

"—Such a jerk when he—"

The two girls stopped conversing immediately after noticing Tidus standing there. If it was one thing they hated most, it was eavesdropping. Guys didn't understand them anyway, why should they bother trying to talk to them? Most of their talking was _complaining _about the men in their lives, so it wouldn't make much sense anyway.

Yuna averted her eyes in annoyance, not just because he interrupted them but also because she still held a grudge against him. I mean when someone says you're 'nobody' to them, what more could he expect from her? Then again, this is probably what he wanted, so that he could stop pretending to be relatively nice to her. He probably _planned _this! He's probably laughing about it with his buddies behind her back. She wasn't about to leap into his arms and forgive him that easily, maybe never. Maybe if she actually believed he just said it because he was angry, and not like he meant it, then things would be slightly different. As far as she was concerned, they didn't have to socialize at all, if only for the Anizans' or Naomi. That's how things were before anyway.

Tidus remembered who this woman was now; it was his enemy's sister. Okay, so Vincent wasn't really his enemy per say, but he was his rival. It really was a shame Tifa was on the wrong end of the line, but he'd learn to deal with it. With Yuna however, she crossed every line there was to cross. If there was a friend involved, she didn't care what happened, it was almost as if she was blind to society's differences. In a way, he envied her for that. Tifa and himself hadn't really had much contact with each other in the past, but they _knew _of each other's existence.

Tifa just gave him a curt nod, and ducked her head from the strange silence, Tidus grunted quietly in reply. Yuna realized Tidus was spending way too much time with her brother, after all Squall was infamous for substituting grunts for actual words, but she learned to understand what those grunts meant overtime. Men were really like cavemen, the way that they communicated, at least that's what she thought of most of the guys she knew.

Both Yuna and Tifa gave him a strange look as they noticed his jacket rustling and moving around. Tidus laughed after remembering Naomi was still inside his jacket. The child's smile was bright as she noticed Tifa, both Yuna and Tidus were surprised at this. How did a friend of _theirs_ know the Anizan family?

Tifa drew the child into her arms, and bounced her a little in her excitement. They _definitely_ knew each other somehow. Yuna shot her a questioning look but dismissed it after she realized Tifa would eventually tell her. But curiosity was like a hunger, and Yuna was starving for it. Noticing that look Tifa complied, and invited her to go up to her hotel room. Tidus, however decided to stay in the lobby, he decided it was best if he stayed alone for a while, to sort through his thoughts.

○♥○

"Okay Teef, time for some explaining."

Yuna glanced at Naomi who was busy watching a giant purple Chocobo dance around on the television screen, and smiled at the child's simple pleasure (apparently that was her favourite show). Tidus was gone, that was good, and Naomi was distracted. They could finally talk, it had been a long while since she had spoken to her best friend.

Tifa curled a strand of her burnt mahogany hair around her little finger, a habit Yuna recognized as a form of shyness and uncertainty in Tifa.

Yuna was always envious of Tifa, she was so mysterious and shy, and beautiful. Her hair was a boring, a dull brown while her best friend's seemed to be infused with the richest browns, exotic and gleaming with playfulness. Her eyes were so dark and brown that they flickered with a flame of red. Yuna had never gotten any compliments on her mismatched eyes, after all, they weren't beautiful to her and probably not to anyone else either.

In a way Yuna and Tifa were alike in the sense that they were shy and were peace-makers, but the way guys looked at her best friend, it made her feel self-conscious and unimportant. Yuna didn't show it but she was insecure about a lot of things.

But maybe she just didn't notice the guys that were giving her a second glance because she never slowed down, for anyone or anything. She was always working and focused on her job and studies so much that the most natural things seemed to be out of the ordinary for her.

However, it was only Yuna that Tifa indulged in, told all of her secrets to; it made her feel a little special. But why didn't Tifa tell her about the Anizans'? What was so horrible that _she_ of all people shouldn't know? Tifa even spoke to her about Cloud –her secret crush for the past couple of _eternities_– and even that was like the biggest secret in the universe to her. Whatever it was, it seemed important if her best friend was so stressed over telling her.

Yuna pushed further to get the conversation going, "How do you know the Anizan family?"

"Well its kind of a long story..." Tifa continued hastily trying to draw the attention away from the subject. Obviously, this topic was something that Tifa'd rather not talk about.

Yuna smiled a little to support her friend and reassure her, "Don't worry. I've got the time."

○♥○

Tidus paced back and forth on the beautiful brocaded rug of the downstairs lobby. Everything in his mind was mixing him up. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't pair up his questions with the right answer. He didn't know why but for some reason since their argument on the balcony, he kept on thinking of his mother, the mother he barely even knew anymore. It seemed as if each year he grew older, more and more memories would disappear forever. Memories were just useless though, right? What he did remember were the faint little fragments of some incidence or another in his life, the ones that didn't make any sense, but provided some comfort. But maybe he was just making those ones up to console himself, he couldn't tell the difference anymore. His mind weaved through a collection of fragments in the little collection he kept hidden away in his head.

_A 5-year-old Tidus walked into his mother and father's room and briefly scanned it for any sign of life. His mother stood in front of the wooden dresser, adjusting a pearl earring to her left ear. He jumped ontop of the bouncy bed that he had always jumped on when no one was looking, and stared, fixated on his mom. It always amused him to see her dress up, he never quite grasped the subject that all that body attention was only meant for women or girls. He liked to play with the lipstick and perfume bottles, pretending they were robots or something._

_"Tidus?"_

_The little boy looked to his mother and grinned widely as she made a funny face at him to make him laugh. Tidus made one back and they both laughed together._

Tidus scoffed a little at the memory, he hated his mother now. He looked back to the receptionist who was giving him a nasty look that read, 'what exactly are _you_ doing here?' Tidus glared back at her and sat down on a nearby couch. Watching people walking in and out, he lifted a hand to prop his chin up. A Blitzball rolled to his feet, igniting another memory...

_"Mo-o-om. Mom? Mom! Mommy!?"_

_Tidus drawled each word, constantly calling for his mother. Rampaging into his parent's bedroom with the family's puppy, Tiger behind him. Nobody was inside. _

_Deciding to be mischievous as always, Tiger dragged a clean sock from the bottom of the closet and flung it around the room. Tidus didn't bother with the dog, he was always up to something. _

_Examining his father's things on the top shelf, out of his reach he decided to take a closer look at the special Blitzball his father would never let him touch. He remembered his dad saying something about it being signed by one of the famous Blitzers before him when he was a little boy. That was way too hard for Tidus to imagine though... _

_Something that valuable and expensive was a treasure in his father's eyes. But what was the point in keeping everything to yourself? Tidus figured something this precious needed to be shared._

_Pushing his back against the wall, he successfully rolled the ball from its high perch only so that it could roll under the bed. Chasing after it quickly before his father came up and saw him, he peered beneath the bed. The Blitzball was within reach but something else caught his eye. There were suitcases, two or three of them. _

_"What are you doing in my room, boy?!" _

_Little Tidus scampered away as Jecht's figure was seen near the door. _

"So that's what _that_ meant." Tidus mused to himself. He should've realized his mother was leaving, the suitcases were there. She left without saying good-bye but promised she would come back. How could he believe now, that his mother was truly dead like his father had told him a couple of days after she left? He shook his head in annoyance, his father was right: 'a promise is a comfort to a fool'. His mother was never coming back for them. It was just as well, he wouldn't be accepting her in his life any time soon, anyway.

"Hey, mister! Could you pass the ball sometime this year?"

Tidus was broken out of his thoughts by two boys off in the distance. Ignoring their stupid teasing he passed the ball to them after considering throwing a trick ball to them but decided against it.

What was Yuna talking about for so long anyway?

○♥○

"So, you're telling me, that the real Lenne and Shuyin were gone on a business trip to Zanarkand, and you were supposed to document it?" Yuna questioned trying to digest all of the information. For the past few months, Tifa had switched careers as a professional photographer to a novice journalist. Tifa only nodded in reply as Yuna frantically continued.

"And Lenne was a renowned singer in Zanarkand and Bevelle, and Shuyin owned the famous business towers in the center of the metropolitan. They left about three weeks before Tidus and I arrived, and the truth is: that they're missing. You were hired to schedule and conduct an interview with Lenne, but something happened and she couldn't make it. Ever since then, she and Shuyin have been missing because of mysterious causes, but no one has reported it because it was confidential and crucial that the public doesn't know, since they are multi-millionaires?"

"Well, you see...I'm the only one who knows. And it's a good thing I didn't tell now that you think about it, you two would be in hot water and the police might think I did something to them. I was the last person they were with...and", she sighed, "I don't know what to do. That's why I mistook you for Lenne, I was so happy when you arrived and I wouldn't have to carry that burden anymore. I guess my excitement and relief blinded me."

She smiled a little to herself, and looked at Yuna, "And those brown contacts don't help either."

Yuna traced a finger to the side of her face near her eye and smiled, "Well, if they think I'm Lenne, I have to look like her."

For the past couple of days, Yuna had decided to wear the brown contacts since every time one of the Anizan friends or family looked at her she would get jumpy and feel as if they would find out and torch her. She secretly kept a pair when she was less secure about herself in highschool, she would always get teased for it. Tidus was lucky, he didn't have to change a thing or suffer like she did. Deciding to change the serious subject into a normal conversation Yuna continued, but couldn't help the feeling that Tifa wasn't telling her _everything_.

Yuna sighed thoughtfully, "I just feel like going home. I'm tired of being Lenne, I want to be Yuna again. And believe it or not, I miss Squall!"

Tifa smiled apologetically, "I think I can help you with that. I have my connections you know."

○♥○

Tidus couldn't help that he was impatient, he was always like that. But what he hated most was that in his free time, all he could think about was Yuna. He vaguely thought of a phrase that rang in his head: 'It's times like these you really get to thinking.' His philosophy teacher no doubt, she was always confusing him with one of her riddles. Lulu always spoke in riddles or one of her 'philosophical virtues'. Tidus took a moment to assess the irony of the situation, something was always ready to hit him full force in the face when he least expected it.

For as many years as he could remember, they had always been so horrible to each other, how they pretended not to notice each other. There was a story behind that of course, and after all that had happened in their years of highschool...well, it was pretty hard not to hold a grudge. It was actually quite funny when you thought about it, she was always ready for an argument or snide remark, never once flinching from his teasing. Maybe that's why he kept on doing it, it was practically a normal routine. Now that he thought about it, did he mean _any _of the mean things he had said to her in the past and vice versa?

His mind ran wild in the rest of the time when he wasn't giving a cold glare to the receptionist who obviously didn't want him there. Some people were just so annoying! He could barely sit still, and some people were starting to stare.

He couldn't help but wonder how upset Yuna was. He had never said anything so horrible to anyone before (well, maybe his old man), and his previous actions to her throughout his whole life didn't exactly help her or him. Besides, if she really cared about what he had said, she would've shown it. But that was the part that was killing him the most. He knew Yuna enough to know that when she was upset she hid it, and well. Who knew four words could cause such damage, both to himself and Yuna?!

Sighing loudly in frustration he decided he would have to do something he didn't do for a long time, especially to a girl: apologize. Tomorrow, definitely tomorrow. Hell, he might as well do it as soon as she got down, now that he thought about it. He wasn't scared of her. Besides, it couldn't hurt his pride _that_ much; he was just doing it so that the guilt would stop eating away at him. This was just to make things right, so that he could stop thinking about her.

I mean, Tidus Rynn, Blitzer extraordinaire (and lawyer), top-notch player _did not _just apologize to anyone...just the woman he mysteriously keeps thinking about.

None of those titles mattered with Yuna, it was as if she broke all restrictions and kept on going, things like that were frivolous to her. Damn. How could one, insignificant girl, do that to _him_? He was starting to hate himself for thinking like this. Tidus guaranteed himself, it was just pity. It had to be. As soon as he got it over with, everything would be balanced in the world. Yes, everything would be perfect.

○♥○

A/N: I really wanted to write more, but this chapter is long enough already. I have to admit this chapter was kinda boring, but I can't help it, information had to be released and past memories and feelings are revealed (plus I had writer's block) . I tried to write 3 different versions of this chapter, and none of them really worked O.o 'Cause of that, next chapter _will _come sooner, and will be better. Hang in there people! Let me know what you think, or just to make a comment or prediction in a review or e-mail.

**To keep you going, here's a tiny snippet of next chapter (don't read if you want a complete and total surprise):**

If we just let ourselves completely go, then all of the barriers would be broken. What we almost did felt so exhilarating, but deep down we both knew it was wrong. It was as if we tiptoed around the borderlines just to be safe, but somehow we knew reality would catch us just in time. I can't help wondering if crossing the boundaries, was exactly what we needed. _Oh Yuna, what did you get yourself into_...?

**Hmm, just wondering but would you readers prefer a little 'preview' of upcoming chapters in the future?**


	8. Deception is a harsh mistress

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Square-soft or Square-Enix does, nor any of the other Final Fantasy characters and etc…

A/N: the time-frame is the exact same day, same time as the last chapter's. Still in the hotel, Tidus is waiting for Yuna to come down. Okay, now that we understand, lets get reading, it's the longest I've ever written.

::.Chapter Eight.::

Tidus watched her go by without saying a thing. He figured the sooner he got this over with, the sooner everything would be back to normal. He had rehearsed it in his head to perfection, and as soon as she stepped foot in front of him, he would tell her. He just hoped Tifa wasn't with her to observe everything, trying to talk to two rampaging girls was dangerous. He was practically frozen in place but started moving when her eyes connected with his for a millisecond before opening the door to leave. Yuna wasn't planning on telling him that she was going home, but tried to walk faster when she noticed him approaching her from the corner of her eye. Grabbing her wrist gently Tidus took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Yuna, can we talk?"

Yuna seemed completely unfazed by the whole situation, but her heart was pounding and her mind got all soupy. Not bothering to turn and look at him, she closed her eyes as if trying to make everything disappear.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Even Tidus could feel her body tense immediately. Wringing her wrist delicately from his grasp, she looked down so that her auburn tresses hung around her face, creating a curtain to shield his too-blue eyes and soft expression after that task proved unsuccessful. She couldn't help it, but she was naturally a forgiving person, and this time she wanted to stay mad at him.

Tidus couldn't help but notice that she wouldn't even look at him. Did he really hurt her that bad? This was going to be harder than he originally thought. He briefly looked over to Tifa who seemed like she was ready to grab Yuna and head out the door with her. Obviously they had been plotting against him.

"Yuna."

Yuna growled under her breath a little and just snapped at him, "What?!"

Tidus was taken aback by the amount of aggression she held for him. Yuna was never really one to pounce on people, and even when she did it was jokingly. How could he make her understand, make it so that she actually believed him without making things worse?

"I just wanted to tell you that—"

Before he could respond, Yuna answered for him, "—you're sorry? Well Tidus, it looks like that pride was too hard to swallow. Did it take you that long to muster enough sensitivity to apologize or at least to choke over your conceited ways? How can I just magically go from "Nobody" to "somebody" in one day? Well I'd rather stay that way, because obviously you just wanted to stop that little thing called Guilt from gnawing away at you!" Ripping her arm away from him, she scowled at him daring him to look away. Behind those brown contacts, her blue and green orbs were aflame and this time the fire in them wouldn't be snuffed out.

Tidus tried very hard from exploding himself. She knew of his intentions, and what's worse, he thought she would accept the apology. She was making this really hard for him. Tidus frowned in anger and tried to maintain a calm voice but growled when she turned away from him and stalked out the door. Running after her, he turned her roughly around by the shoulders and held onto her, he couldn't tell if he was trying to keep himself stable or her by grabbing onto her shoulders like that.

"Will you let me explain…!? Just for once let me—"

"No Tidus! Why can't you understand that I don't want anything to do with you? I don't even care about that stupid fight. I mean, I wasn't expecting you to even feel sorry after what you said. You meant _every_ word of it!"

"If you didn't care then why won't you let me explain Yuna?! Why won't you let me apologize so we can get this over with and then we won't have to make everything harder?! And why did you look so upset the other night if it didn't matter?"

"Let go of me!"

Yuna ignored his questions and his eyes, which silently pleaded with her. Luckily for them there was no crowd, the rain had scared most people inside with the exception of the two teenagers. Tifa had disappeared some time between their wrestle to get Naomi inside the car away from their fighting, but neither of the two noticed. This was _their _fight, and theirs alone.

Squirming and trying to wrestle free from his grasp she was able to turn around but he caught her before she could move. Tidus latched his hands gently but firmly onto hers, keeping her back against his chest. Yuna was breathing hard as if she had just gotten all the wind knocked out of her, and struggled against him but stopped after a while, he was just too strong for her. It was raining hard now, and the drops were sharp and painful against her tender skin. It wasn't exactly skirt-friendly weather.

Tidus pressed his lips near her ear in an attempt to calm her down and actually hear him over the rain. He didn't hear or see anything except Yuna and all his attention would be focused on her.

"Yuna please let me explain. I never wanted to hurt you, I'm sorry. I—"

"—No! You're being insincere. I don't believe you, Tidus. After all the times you hurt me, why should I accept your apology now? **_Why_**?"

Up until this moment, Tidus never thought he would be telling her the complete truth, but now she was spilling it out of him. Then it hit him: he had hurt her more than once. The feeling overwhelmed him with grief. He really and truly hadn't intended to make her suffer like this, ever. But getting the proper words out of his mouth was proving to be difficult.

"I swear I never meant to hurt you Yuna. I could **_never_** mean what I said that night," he sighed shakily, "and if you don't want to look at me or speak to me after this, I understand. I just want you to know that I care about you. I promise I'll never harm you again."

Tidus rested his head on the crook of her neck, showing he was willing to change if only for her. Yuna closed her eyes and tried to ignore his warm breath on her skin, his blond hair still managed to tickle her skin even when wet. Her lips quivered and her whole body trembled from his proximity but she assured herself it was just because of the cold. She bit her lip as she felt his hands move up her arms unconsciously to warm her skin, sending a shiver through her body. How could she trust him now? But he seemed so morose…_What should I do?_

Yuna brought her own hands up her pale arms to cover Tidus's and with hesitation, guided them down so that she was clutching his hands. Turning slowly to face him, hands still entwined she looked up at him.

Tidus gazed into her eyes, picturing her beautiful green and blue eyes instead of the brown ones. He couldn't tell if she was crying because of the rain but her eyes were pained and hesitant as if she was having a hard time deciding on something. Yuna gave a sad sigh half in amazement at the softness of Tidus's ocean blue eyes and then looked down to the floor. It was astounding how fast things can change, how easy it is to inflict pain with words rather than actions. Tidus wanted to encourage her and make her feel special just like she should. But most of all, he _needed_ her acceptance, he didn't know why, but he cared about what Yuna thought of him. Maybe establishing a closeness with her would lead to a better relationship as friends, maybe they could finally pull this case off.

It seemed so natural, so right, like it was meant to happen when he leaned lower and held her chin up with a finger. Her eyes wavered slightly, but calmed down as she noticed the peace and tranquility in his.

Tidus was so close he could smell her faint fragrance of rosewater and morning mist. Everything about her seemed so perfect, so natural. He wanted to breathe in her scent always and remember the way her lips were so perfect and pink, and the way they smelled faintly of peaches.

He didn't realize what he was doing at all; it felt as if he was in a trance.

Yuna instinctively closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax a little in the loose embrace. He smelled like the hot summers in the beaches of Besaid, warm and welcoming, so intoxicating. His hair brushed against her face and she swore she could almost _feel_ the hot Besaid sun beaming down on them or maybe it was just her cheeks that were aflame. He had her spellbound just by being near her; it was stimulating and exhilarating all at once.

The two moved closer still as if in a hypnotist's spell, lips ready to render warmth and the drugging sensation of a time-altering enchantment. It wasn't until Yuna could feel his hot breath on her quivering lower lip that she vaguely realized what was happening.

Their noses touched as he shifted closer still. Her lips moved so close that they just _barely_ brushed his but not close enough to touch his own willing ones that followed her movements eagerly.

It was too late to back out of this, he had already her drugged her with his proximity. As much as she wanted to, she avoided his lips touching hers, it was almost too hard to do.

It was almost cruel to Tidus, like she was trying to tease him, but that wasn't the real reason. Because of that Tidus was awoken from the trance.

He opened his eyes in time to see her half shut eyelids widen a bit in awareness. She gasped quietly in surprise at what almost happened, and searched his face for a reaction. She almost fainted from the desire and affection in his eyes.

Tidus cupped the side of her face and traced an invisible line from her cheek to her chin ever so lightly in an attempt to regain the moment, almost successfully. He didn't feel the slightest restraint in Yuna to which he was blind.

Why was he even doing this? He didn't recognize the feeling at all. It made him feel desperate for her, like lightning through his body whenever she was near. And it was only 'til now that he embraced the feeling instead of ignoring it. Whatever this sensation was, it was guiding and controlling his actions now, and there was no stopping it.

Moving closer to her, he bent forward to press a kiss on her lips only for it to land on the edge of her lips.

Turning her head ever so slightly, she was flooded with uncertainty and confusion.

This was Tidus here, her mortal enemy, and the one that for some reason was making peace with her right now. Tidus didn't know what he was doing, he probably forgot it was her standing there. He was probably picturing his girlfriend instead of her. There was no way they were about to kiss. Insecurities again. Her mind almost completely convinced her that those were the true reasons. They had to be, right?

But the real surprise was that she felt as if she wanted to, and he was just as willing. No, she didn't want this…did she? She lowered her head and fiddled with her fingers.

"I…"

Shaking her head a bit to herself, she dared not make eye-contact with him. Tidus's grip on her loosened and she walked past him. He watched her disappear into the car and off into the distance.

Sighing quietly he looked up at the gray sky. Rain splattered down on his face and he imagined it was Yuna's kiss touching his eager, aching lips. How he desired to taste her, share that one thing with her that never happened. In his dreams he would picture that moment, with Yuna kissing him back, the trance never once shattering like it just had. A friendly kiss was all it was though, nothing more. It had to be.

○♥○

"Are you okay Yuna?" Tifa cast her a worried glance as soon as she stopped at a red light. They had taken Tifa's car and left Tidus with his, it seemed fair, after all she wouldn't be bringing him with her to her house.

Yuna was off in her own little world, peering out at the fogged up glass of the passenger side window. The rain was stopping a bit she noticed dimly, before resting her head against the glass. What had just happened between them? It was nearly half an hour ago but Yuna could still feel his heat on her lips, hers begging to be pressed against his. The truth was she was so nervous and confused that she avoided his fervent display of affection. She wouldn't be able to kiss him that would just be weird. But why did it feel so natural? They didn't even like each other and then they almost…

"Yuna?"

She turned to look at her best friend, her crimson eyes lit up with worry. Was she talking to her the whole time?

"Huh?"

"Did you even hear me Yuna?"

"Yea, you said…something about…Cloud."

Tifa shook her head wearily, annoyed that her best friend hadn't even been listening to her. She switched lanes on the highway before turning her attention back to Yuna.

"I said, what happened back there? Ever since you and Tidus had that argument you've been lost in your own dream world."

Yuna studied her friend carefully, as if determining whether she should tell her or not. Biting her lip she responded, "You'd never believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I've been through some pretty crazy things myself. Remember the time when I hid inside Cloud's closet because I thought he was hiding something from me?"

Both girls laughed at that, it was pretty funny and crazy on Tifa's part. After taking a second glance at the back seat to where Naomi was napping soundly, Yuna decided it couldn't hurt that much to tell her. They always told each other everything, even if it was a family secret, that's how close they were.

"Tidus…he…"

"Did he hurt you Yuna? 'Cause if he did—"

"No, no."

Yuna couldn't hide the smirk that was beginning to form on her lips very well. Why was she so happy though? They weren't a couple really, not even close. For the longest while they had been enemies. If she got this excited over an almost-kiss, imagine if he really did kiss her! But they had still touched each other in an intimate way, so close but not quite there yet. Why had it happened at all? She was acting so stupid to let him get that close to her, but another side of her almost _yearned_ for that. It was so weird because a tiny part of her _wanted _to return the gesture but most of her screamed that it shouldn't happen. Being so close to him, it was like she couldn't back out of the situation. He probably didn't realize what he was doing himself. Yuna decided to leave it as an unsolved mystery.

"Tell me already!" Tifa whispered impatiently.

"Tidus…I…we almost…kissed."

Tifa clapped both hands over her mouth, causing the car to swerve a little before Yuna grabbed the wheel, scared senseless. Tifa made short surprised, gasping sounds which Yuna smiled at. Tifa would only get this way when they spoke about something sexy Cloud did, and with Tifa acting the way she was, it made Yuna feel a little ecstatic herself. Yuna tried to steady the car but it was hard to because of her sideways-grip on the wheel.

"Tifa brake, brake!"

Tifa was too shocked to control the car and Yuna had to remind her to slow down before her expensive Benz rammed into a truck. Finally placing shaky hands on the wheel, her expression was one to remember.

"How…? When…?"

Tifa was practically speechless. Yuna removed a brown tress that had fallen into her line of vision. "Gees Tifa! You'd think I had," Yuna glanced to the back seat before she continued in a hushed voice, "intimate relations with him the way you're reacting."

"No, but…you guys absolutely **_hate_** each other! How did that happen?"

"I don't really know…it just happened. I was so mad at him and then when I looked into his eyes…Oh god. I don't even understand how we could've…"

Yuna slouched in her seat, completely embarrassed and felt like a 4-year-old again, caught doing something bad. She let her thoughts run away with her imagination for a moment. If we just let ourselves completely go, then all of the barriers would be broken. What we almost did felt so exhilarating, but deep down we both knew it was wrong. It was as if we tiptoed around the borderlines just to be safe, but somehow we knew reality would catch us just in time. I can't help wondering if crossing the boundaries, was exactly what we needed. _Oh Yuna, what did you get yourself into_…?

"Yuna do you lov—"

"No! No! Tifa, when did I --if ever-- show affection towards him? Seriously Tifa."

"Relax Yuna. I'm just giving you some possible reasoning here. Well…do you think he has some feelings for you…?"

"He can't. It's completely and utterly impossible. The day shoopuffs fly is the day I fall in love with him."

Tifa backed off from the conversation, Yuna was stubborn and arguing with her would be pointless because once her mind was made up there was no changing that.

○♥○

Yuna pushed the key to her apartment through the slot, thinking about all that had happened. At least Tifa understood how precious time was to her, and spending time with her family was what she needed most to distract her from the turmoil. Tifa agreed without hesitation to take care of Naomi and have a talk with the Anizans'. There were some things that needed to be discussed, however Yuna just dismissed the nervousness that followed with that after Tifa informed her.

Shoving the door open with her left shoulder and turning the knob with her hand (the wooden door was stiff), Yuna was greeted by the familiar surroundings of her home and an eerie silence. It was strange to come home and not hear the blasting of heavy metal, the smell of burnt toast (Squall could never work the toaster properly, it had a few glitches that only Yuna was accustomed to). The familiar sight of Squall surfing through channels, sitting on his black recliner was not present as Yuna entered the apartment.

"Squall? I'm **ho-o-o-me**!" she yelled as she shrugged off her coat laying it haphazardly on the couch. Yuna frowned thoughtfully, hoping she hadn't come back to an empty home.

Yuna went into the kitchen and wiped the table clean, a habit since Squall didn't like cleaning things so that even the last molecule was spotless. She picked up a half- finished glass of orange juice, "A sign of life" she stated out loud.

Running to Squall's room she rolled her eyes at the sign, **_Do Not Enter_**. Like anyone actually took that advice. She actually preferred to stay out of his room since it was so dreary and dark, not to mention she was barely allowed to step foot in it, but this time was an exception. She just hoped he wasn't in the midst of performing open-heart surgery in there, with the house being this quiet, he could've fainted or murdered someone in that room, for all she knew.

Yuna yelped as she opened the door: he had put the skeleton in front of the entrance again. Squall was studying to become a doctor, and it was taking awhile since they didn't have the money. It was sad really, he had the talent, education and potential but it was hard to make it out there without the money. Yuna was lucky really to even make it through law school; Squall gave up all he had so that she could move ahead despite her objections.

Yuna moved around it and found him staring out the window, smoky fog wafting through the room. She dashed around the clutter of abandoned books, strewn clothes and messily thrown sheets.

"**Squall!" **

Yuna was furious now, Squall had promised he would give up smoking a long time ago. Her brother only gave her a cold glare for a moment before staring out at the gray sky outside.

With a speed she didn't even know she had, Yuna grabbed it from him and ran to the kitchen, annihilating it under the rush of water from the sink, with Squall growling behind her.

Yuna was only half surprised when Squall shoved her roughly to the side. "What is wrong with you!?"

She couldn't deny it, they were rough with each other like normal brothers and sisters were, but it was usually more on her part. Squall usually remained calm but when he was angry like this, it intimidated her, but this time she was angrier than ever.

"Are you _trying _to kill yourself Squall!? Because if you are, you're just destroying me, you're destroying this family!"

"What family, Yuna! We're two people who live in the same apartment who share a common bloodline. **_That _**is not a family!"

Yuna was astounded. So that's how he actually felt about them. But he was right, and as much as she hated to admit it, they were drifting apart. The separation would be gradual, but it was there.

"What are you doing with that?"

Squall watched in horror as Yuna grabbed a knife. He never realized how much she cared about his health, how much it was killing her inside until she couldn't take it anymore. This was her last chance to get through to him.

"Family _love_ each other Squall, they sacrifice everything for each other. If you want out of this family so bad, then so do I."

Squall saw her with the knife, he wouldn't let her suffer like this, not physically not mentally.

Yuna stared down at the twin slashes on her arm and on his. He had moved just in time to intervene, but now both of them were hurt.

"I am so sorry, T."

Yuna felt slightly nauseous at the sight of blood but didn't like Squall's unusually morose attitude.

"Shut up" Yuna said it nicely though to break the somber mood. It was then, the tears started to fall from her eyes. It was Emera and Leonhart blood that was going down the drain, turning the water pink. Squall had changed his last name, for a reason unknown to his sister until now. He didn't want to carry the family name, and for once in her life, she truly felt alone. It was true, they were strangers now. Just Yuna Emera and Squall Leonhart living together, trying desperately to remain together as a family should, but they were already divided.

"Y-You're right Leon. We aren't a family…"

"Stop it T. We're together, isn't that enough?"

Yuna couldn't take it any more. Her whole world was crashing down and there was hardly a chance it could be fixed again.

"When did you start?"

"What?"

"When did you start smoking again?" Yuna asked furiously, sarcasm and sadness dripping from her voice.

"Since Rinoa left."

How much more could she take in one day. She left Tidus and the Anizan family just to come back to her own broken one. And the only reason everything was like this was because of their infamous parents, the ones she never grew to know or love. She hated them now.

" You know, it's all Mom and Dad's fault! If they were still here you wouldn't keep trying to ditch this family and I wouldn't have to work a million different jobs just so that I could get into law school and support us. Squall…"

Yuna was sobbing quietly now, but her brother could offer her no support. His eyes were fixated on the water tinged with blood, swirling down the drain.

"I have to tell you something T…"

○♥○

A/N: all I have to say is this whole story isn't just about romance, and slight humor. It's all about drama and hopefully, what I wanted: family issues that are as close to reality as they can get. To:

Lady Complicated – Yes, we all want romance, but at least there was some interaction between the two ;) They're both going through a transition though…so don't hold you're breath

AMC – Hopefully this was intense enough for you?

Preview: I never knew that a family could cause so much pain. What I felt then was a betrayal that would never extinguish. Looking up at the stars with him I wondered how much of a Leonhart or how much of an Emera I am. Probably none, I'm probably no one now. This was strange to think about at a ball held in my honor I know…but what _should_ I think, really?

I never knew that a family could cause so much pain. What I felt then was a betrayal that would never extinguish. Looking up at the stars with him I wondered how much of a Leonhart or how much of an Emera I am. Probably none, I'm probably no one now. This was strange to think about at a ball held in my honor I know…but what I think, really? 

"Yuna, do you know about love?"

His voice breaks the uneasy silence. Love. Love? What do I know anymore…? I look at him noticing the distant look in his eyes, like he's searching beyond the stars, beyond the darkness.

"I know about pain."


	9. Fallen Phoenix

Disclaimer: same as the others - I don't own a thing except my own fictional characters

A/N: glad to see readers liked the last chapter. Hopefully you can accept the many turns in the story, as this is partly "drama". Thanks a lot for the reviews, I'm writing this for you people to enjoy! I hope you can excuse my absence and the lateness of this chapter, education comes before writing fanfics unfortunately. To:

Past Obsession: thanks sooooo much for the tip! Maybe I can actually beat him for once…and the thing about your cousin, that sucks! I guess beauty comes with a price.

::.Chapter Nine.::

"I have to tell you something T…"

Yuna quieted her sniffling in time to hear him. At his silence, she began to get annoyed. One minute he was trying to damage his wellbeing just to get out of this family, the next he was being the loving brother that she had always known and he wasn't telling her a thing. Now everything was changing against her own will. What more did he want to say? That he was leaving as soon as time allowed? That he wasn't really her brother?

"What? What, Squall!"

Her brother ran the tap and cleaned off the fresh wound on the underside of his arm, mere inches from his wrist. If Yuna were to do something as drastic as taking her own life just to get something out of him…well he wasn't so sure he _wanted_ to tell her the secret he had been keeping nearly all his life. Who knows how she'd react?

Yuna dabbed the tender flesh of her arm with a tissue, and mindlessly started rearranging things on shelves. She was the biggest neat freak around, but this time her actions were a sign of nervousness and fear. Sometimes she just had to do something with her hands to keep busy, otherwise she had no idea what she would do. Clearing his throat uncomfortably Squall tried to look his sister in the eye, but her resistance and stubborn qualities were unfortunately inherited by himself. It made times like these difficult.

"Yuna."

His sister refrained from looking at him but nodded while rummaging through a box, "I'm listening."

Squall was never one to beat around the bush, but something as serious as this was hard to spill out just like that. He watched as she frantically rubbed at a stubborn stain on a place mat.

"Mom…mom's still alive."

He studied her closely, searching her expression for any emotion. Yuna slowed her violent scrubbing and clenched her hand into a fist.

"Damn it Squall, why can't you just put your dishes in the sink like a normal person!?"

Taking the bowl across to the sink she was stopped in her tracks by a furious Squall. Holding her by her shoulders in a fierce grip his eyes were ablaze, "This isn't about the damn bowl Yuna! Didn't you hear me at all!?"

A flurry of glass on the floor went unnoticed as all hell was unleashed. "Don't you think I heard you!? What do you want me to do? What can I do Squall!? **What**!?" Her voice wavered as she succumbed to shaky tears and trembling movements. Yuna pushed past him to the living room and grabbed a photo off the end table.

She remembered this captured moment as if it was yesterday, and she knew Squall remembered it too. It was when Squall was 7 and Yuna was 5. The picture was a joke really, it started that way, they had taken it by mistake after accidentally fiddling with the camera.

"I want my brother back. I want this brother," she pointed to the picture, "back, Squall. Why did you have to change? Why did we have to live this way! We were happy before."

Squall looked at the picture and inwardly cringed, not because of the mere embarrassment of the moment but because of the pain in Yuna's eyes. She looked like a wounded animal that had been beaten too many times, and kept on getting kicked when she was down so that getting back up was near impossible. Sighing thoughtfully he looked at the picture.

A 5-year-old Yuna clung to her brother's shoulders, hands in his hair, busily creating 'a work of art' with his shaggy brunette strands, her mouth fixed into a pout in concentration. The picture shown movement, Yuna gathering locks of hair into a ponytail, a hair-tie stuck in her mouth with Squall, an expression of annoyance on his features, with just the tiniest hint of a smile. After all, how could he be mad at her, really? His pupils looked upwards to the little girl on his shoulder, watching what she was doing with suspicion, his hair a mess of braids, fluffy ponytails and ribbons.

Squall sighed in aggravation and flung the picture across the room, shattered glass spread around the carpet. The silence of Yuna's desperation and tears choked her so that words wouldn't come out.

"This isn't about me, Yuna! This is about our damn mother!"

"Yes, well since you just so happened to forget to mention about the mother I _could've _known for, oh let's say, about 14 years of my life, why don't you fill me in!? Anything else to say? Is dad still alive too? Are you just some stranger posing to be my brother? Do we have another brother or sister locked up in a closet somewhere?!" sarcasm dripped from her voice like water drips from a leaky tap. Her anger and fear was consuming her, there was no chance they would just shrug off the fight or laugh about it later like in the past.

Squall shoved her to sit down on the couch. "Listen, Yuna. Mom abandoned us, she left us to die! Dad had just died and she couldn't take it so she left us, she left us Yuna! What kind of person would abandon two young children!? Do you _want _to live with a person like that?"

Yuna pushed him away, reciprocating. "What if I do, Squall? I _never_ had a mother, and for fourteen years of my life _you_," she poked him hard in the shoulder, "took that away from me! How can I forgive you for doing that?!"

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you! You'll probably do something stupid like go and look for her. Why look for trouble? I gave you a perfect life Yuna, and if it meant protecting you from getting hurt because of a useless parent that was nothing to us, then I was willing to make it work! Why can't you see that?!"

Yuna refused to listen to his words. They weren't true, they couldn't be. If she could just find their mother, then everything would be better again. They could be a big family again, happy and perfect.

Yuna shook her head vigorously, "How do you know mom doesn't still love us? What if she did it so we could have a better life? People change Squall! Maybe she's even looking for us now, everyday of her life she probably thinks about us and searches for us!"

Her brother growled under his breath and clenched his hands into fists, "You just don't get it do you? She **abandoned **us so that we would die. She didn't want anything to do with us. If you want to find her, then go ahead! Her last name has changed, she has brown hair like us and eyes like yours. If I ever see her it'll be too soon…"

Yuna pouted and scowled at her brother, hating the foul mood both of them had brought upon.

"I was being sarcastic in case you can't tell. If you even dare to go and look for her Yuna, I swear I won't be here the next time you come back" he warned in a deadly tone that Yuna had never heard from him before.

"What are you saying Squall?" Yuna asked trying to mask her fear with anger but, failed miserably.

"If you bother looking for her then don't bother looking for me when I leave, because she'll just abandon you again and I'm not foolish enough to stick around this time and let it happen to me. I saved us both last time, this time you can save yourself."

For a moment, Yuna was completely stunned. Squall was all she had for the longest while, and now he was going to leave if she even tried to find the mother that she so desperately wanted to contact. She hated their mother yes, but when you find out that she was there all along and maybe things could be different, then hope is what you have most and it's stronger than any other feelings. Just the thought of a perfect life and happy family was all she needed to continue, and she would be happy to live with her mom, with or without Squall.

"You can't tell me what to do! If finding mom will break the relationship we had then that's fine. I don't care anymore, I'm old enough to make my own decisions and if you can't deal with it then maybe leaving _is _the best option."

She could barely believe the words that had just flowed out of her mouth. But shock wasn't present on her face, anger and determination ruled her and there wasn't a person in the world that could change her mind. Squall however, wasn't surprised at her defiance. He knew that look in her eyes, that stupid determination that would only lead to heartbreak. But if that was her decision then things were going to be different.

"If you want to be the fool and search for a love that isn't there, go ahead. But let me just tell you something, we may truly be brother and sister, but we will only remain relatives by blood and name only, so there's the fine print for you. Because as far as I'm concerned right now, I have no sister and never did."

Yuna looked down absently and spotted the broken glass on the floor. _Broken glass, broken family, broken heart_ she thought miserably. Yuna looked up one last time to her brother -now stranger- and flinched slightly at the anger in his eyes. He stood straight and tall, muscular arms crossed at the chest, eyes squinted to show hatred or disappointment, she couldn't tell which. Swallowing thickly to soothe her sore throat, she turned away and headed out, slamming the door behind her.

○♥○

Stirring her tea slowly around with a spoon, Yuna watched as the dregs rose with the movement then fell slowly back down to the bottom of the mug. Green tea was her favorite and at a time like this when the weight of the world was on her shoulders, it calmed her nerves somewhat.

Outside the stars shone bright with a rebelliousness that consumed the sky. If she weren't so upset she would've gone out to feel the breeze on her skin, but too many things were bothering her.

How could she possibly pretend like everything was fine?

Her brother was probably all the way on the other side of the Earth and now she had to deal with about 500 other people that she didn't even know. And maybe she should be nervous because of that…but no she wasn't. It was the fact that she was forced into a situation with Tidus that she couldn't get out of.

Why couldn't love catch her at the right time? She barely knew him and now the thought of renewing their love for each other made her sick with anxiety. Why did Lenne and Shuyin have to disappear? It was so aggravating to live a life that wasn't yours, but she couldn't really do anything about it now could she?

Peering at herself in the mirror, Yuna examined herself for the fiftieth time that night. Her hair was tangled with small diamonds and jewels in a fancy knot at the back of her head, brunette strands peaking from behind their fixed positions. Brown contacts in place, a touch of pink lip color spread across her lips, and a fine (barely visible) dab of silver eye shadow across her eyelids. Diamond tear drops hanging from her ears and draped around her neck richly, finger nails manicured. She looked perfect. Correction: Lenne looked perfect. The only thing that needed to be perfected was that million dollar smile to match the millions of dollars spent on the gown and accessories.

Yuna bent both elbows and propped herself up on the vanity and blinked at her reflection. She spread her lips into a small smile and desperately tried to imitate Lenne's natural elegance. Suddenly frustrated, Yuna frowned. _Am I Lenne? Am I Yuna? Who am I anymore…? _The smile crashed like a bird with broken wings, she couldn't even maintain a smile anymore.

Sighing dramatically, she shook her head at the mimicking image, "I am so pathetic."

Adjusting the strap of her gown, she glanced at the vanilla colored dress she adorned.

What she liked most about it was the fact that it was simple and elegant while managing to be somewhat fancy.

Two thin straps rested on the sides of each shoulder, a strand of small studs attached to play as a third strap looped below her shoulders with a matching thin shawl draped around her arms. The top half of the dress was beaded with a simple but intricate pattern that she couldn't even describe, and although it dipped a bit too low than she would've preferred, she still loved it. The dress itself was quite long, even with heels on but she managed to walk, albeit slowly and carefully. There was one long slit at the side, shamelessly presenting a slender leg that she would've chosen to keep covered. She adorned a simple silver anklet on her right ankle that jingled with each movement and a baby pink cluster of cherry blossoms was used as a corsage – most likely Lenne's favorite flower.

It was beautiful, the problem was no matter how much make-up they forced on her, or how many jewels she wore, she still didn't feel beautiful.

All that was needed was a simple smile to grace her features but she couldn't find the strength to do it. _What is wrong with me?_

A click alerted her to the intruder at the door, the intruder that happened to be looking her over, failing miserably to be discreet.

"Uh…I…are you ready?"

Yuna glanced at him and marveled at his formal look. His wavy blond hair was slicked back, and surprisingly he looked quite handsome…_well, speaking in general_…His fresh cut, jet black, tuxedo, was classy and screamed lots of money. A creamy white dress shirt identical to her gown's material was visible under the jacket. An identical cherry blossom corsage was attached to his suit –maybe cherry blossoms had some type of significance with the lovers– and a slight, masculine musk was evident in the air around him.

"Um…y-yes. I guess…"

Tidus stayed at the door, fidgeting with the hem of his cuff uncomfortably, Yuna looking down at the floor. Why was everything so awkward now? Should she be friendly to him, ignore him, or pretend like everything was normal? Clearing her throat, she smoothed down the bottom part of her gown and walked forwards while lifting it up. Thinking about it now, it was somewhat strange. She always thought balls were held with rich, sterile people with poofy gowns and precision-cut suits. But apparently, not everything was like in the movies.

"Don't worry."

Yuna looked up at him for a moment and smiled mischievously, "I'm not worried."

"Okay…" his sarcasm almost drowned her, but the sudden lift in his voice changed her somber mood, "nice blush by the way."

What? I didn't put any on…Oh!

Tidus winked playfully at her, and she shoved him to the side. He had officially made her blush just about ten times already and now he was embarrassing her! It was obviously an attempt to get the worry off her shoulders, and surprisingly, it was working. Hmm, so he was taking the friendly-everything's-normal route. Maybe she would have to take a combination of different personalities.

"Actually…hold on for a sec. I-I want to see something."

Tidus watched her form disappear a little off into the distance, and looked at her in awe. There were so many things about her, so much he didn't know, so much that he figured her beauty was her mystery.

She was…everything that he didn't know and nothing less than completely mystifying. It was the way that the moonlight was burning a glow into her smooth skin, the breeze ruffling her hair, the silky sheen of her gown trailing behind her creating a tender shine, the way she made everything in the world look so perfect. How was that even possible?

That was the point, Yuna could make anything possible effortlessly. It must've been how he would always see her talking but never actually hear what she said, it was just being near her to find the most perfect place in existence. And yet…he couldn't explain it himself. Did she know how perfect her image melted into his memory every single day? Did she even care?

Up until this point, Tidus had never believed in withholding a long relationship, he hadn't really believed in love. After all, his parents weren't exactly the best example of a perfect marriage. But, he still couldn't shake these strange feelings he was having for the most unlikely of people, Yuna.

Walking up to her as quietly as he could, Tidus slinked his way to her side. He just wished he could see her beautiful eyes, the way they would glimmer and reflect the intense scenery below and above them. Green and blue, who knew someone with mismatched eyes could get him to misplace his senses everytime she was near? Did she realize that her mismatched eyes were the perfect flaw in his midnight blues?

How did this happen to him of all people? Love…Was that what it really was? He didn't want to admit it, and maybe he never would, but love was the only explanation. Was it really strong enough to draw her to him, to compel and withdraw his feelings from a safe locked away from his reach ever since his mother left? Whatever this force was, it was leading him astray. Yuna was confusing him terribly. What exactly did she want? Could she see what it was doing to him at all? Something was keeping them apart, fear and denial, or even possibly just mixed up emotions. Maybe it was just the fact that he was forced into this strange situation with her as husband and wife that he _thought_ he loved her. But even then…

Setting his gaze on the tender darkness in front of them he let his mind wander.

Yuna licked her lips and traced the sky with her own visions and dreams. She could paint the sky with her memories if she wanted to…But right now, that would mean gray and black. That was how she felt inside. Hollow and dreary, and God help us all if the weather was determined on her feelings, because it would be miserable and rainy everyday, with the slightest bit of weak sunlight peaking behind darkened clouds. If it were up to her, fireballs would fall from the sky, the anger in herself could barely be contained.

Setting her gaze on a bright star she willed it to burn out, just like her hope. How would it feel if she could shut off the sun, drown the ocean itself with her tears, and burn every fire with the fury in her eyes? Betrayal was darkness, and Yuna had just been introduced to it. Could she find the flame of hope in the darkness?

How much of an Emera am I? How much of a Leonhart am I? Probably none now, I'm probably no one now. Does it matter anymore?

Yuna sighed softly to herself, no matter how many questions she asked she could never find the answer.

"Yuna, do you know about love?"

His voice breaks the uneasy silence.

_Love. Love? What do I know anymore…?_

Yuna looked at him noticing the distant look in his eyes, like he was searching beyond the stars, beyond the darkness. _Maybe I should look beyond the darkness as well…But maybe all I'll find is my bleeding heart, and a few shards of me._

"I know about pain."

He swallows and furrows his brows, deep in thought.

"Pain goes away."

Is he right? No, he can't be. If pain went away, I wouldn't be feeling this way amymore, I wouldn't have had to carry all those feelings with me since I was little, ever since I've been lost.

"So does love" Yuna argued back.

Tidus set his blue eyes on her and moved his hand closer to hers that was resting on the railing, while turning around.

"No, it doesn't. Not if it's true. If it's true, it'll never go away, it will remain…always."

Yuna couldn't help but raise a brow at this. Since when was she being the cynical one, not accepting what was brought to her? Then again this was new, dreary, black, hollow Yuna.

"How do you know?" she questioned, looking at him skeptically.

"Because I…" Tidus rushed the first two words out, and lost all thought as he looked at her. Faltering, he shook his head, "Let's go."

The couple headed down the red velvet carpet of the stairs leading down to the ballroom. It was now or never, and if it were up to her, she would've chosen never. Tidus visibly gulped and took the risk of placing his hand on her back, holding her in an invisible loose embrace that tied them together. Is this what Shuyin would've done? He sure hoped so, because Yuna was doing pretty well as Lenne, and acting was never one of his best subjects.

Yuna hesitantly glanced in his direction and noticed the nervousness spread across his features as well, just before they were greeted by the pairs of eyes watching their every move.

A sudden burst of applause ripped through the once quiet atmosphere where only silent chatter was evident before. Yuna plastered a faint smile on her face, and chuckled nervously at the amount of people gathered in front of them only to celebrate the couple's love for each other. If she didn't get father away from them soon, she would have an anxiety attack. Most people didn't know this, but she was clausterphobic and the millions of people gathered around them, saying things that didn't even matter, didn't help her at all.

A flash of gold caught her eye again, and her eyes connected with grey-ish blue ones. What was that woman's last name again? Sirena, Selena? Sierra, that was it. The dinner party flashed back in the deepest recesses of her memory. Something about her seemed different than the others, like someone she had seen before. The woman flashed Yuna an encouraging smile and seemed to study the couple's every movement. Yuna couldn't move her gaze away from her and didn't think to smile as her brows furrowed in concentration, she was fixated on something the woman was wearing.

At Yuna's lack of discretion, Mrs. Sierra managed to fix her gaze on what Yuna was looking at and tucked it away from view, smiling…nervously? But why? And was it a gold chain? A pendant…

"How do you like your surprise Lennie?"

Both Yuna and Tidus jumped a bit as Rikku's small form magically appeared in their path.

"Oh! Well, I-it's certainly a surprise…" Tidus managed to stutter at Yuna's blank expression and lack of concentration.

Microphone feedback was heard somewhere in front of them, and Mrs. Anizan's voice was heard over the speakers, beckoning the couple to proceed to the stage up ahead. Now everyone's attention was fixated on the two lovebirds making their way up while the two exchanged exasperated looks. How much worse could this get, really?

And then the speech began…

"Now Shuyin dear, you know how much you mean to me and the family. Every time we look at you we see that little 6-year-old boy that put his left shoe on his right foot, and right shoe on the left foot. At a moment in time, you never wanted to leave my side, but now…"she smiled at Yuna who was trying her best not to laugh and gush at the cuter side of the speech, "…that all changed when he met Lenne…the only woman that could take my Shuyin away from me, the one that he loves more than life itself."

Tidus blushed madly at the sudden leak of information even though it wasn't actually him living through all that. He hadn't expected this at all.

"When I look at you now…I can't find the little boy anymore, I only see the dashing young man you've grown into. And now, he's in love…it reminds me that you've grown too fast, but knowing that Lenne is by your side, I wouldn't want it any other way."

The whole crowd gushed and "ooh"ed and "ah"ed over the heartfelt speech, leaving a very embarrassed Tidus and Yuna.

Mrs. Anizan gestured for Yuna to come forward away from Tidus's side, she had unconsciously looped her hands around his arm in the excitement. Maybe it was just the feeling of having someone close to home beside her that she wanted to cling to him like a toddler to their mother.

Yuna lifted the material of her gown and tried her best not to face the crowd, it would only make her even more nervous to see all the expectant eyes on her.

"Dear, you're the only one that can make my Shuyin feel the way he does. And I'm happy for it. Why don't you play that song that he loves to remind us of the love you share?"

She hoped somehow she could throw herself into traffic right now. Did that mean she would have to play a song for the husband that was really just her rival at work, and confess a false love for him?! Tidus's look of shock was nothing compared to her fear. But the weight was on her now, she couldn't back out of it and he couldn't help her.

"Uh…I-I don't think I could…I mean, I'm a little rusty."

As she thought, the weak attempt of an excuse didn't work, and Mrs. Anizan only ushered Yuna to the grand piano. Sitting down hesitantly on the piano bench, she peered at the crowd in front of them, searching for a face she knew. She spotted Gippal, at least that was someone. He smiled at her genuinely and gave her a faint nod, showing his approval. Smiling faintly Yuna turned to Rikku who was in the midst of stuffing a shrimp in her mouth. Rikku gave her the thumbs up and just as she was about to at least give the music sheets in front of her a glance, she spotted someone she knew all to well: Dona. What was she doing here, and why did she have that stupid look of amusement on her face?

Someone cleared their throat and Yuna turned to see cellist asking with his eyes if she was ready. Blindly nodding she listened as the strumming of strings and the ever so quiet and smooth notes of the flute floated over to her. Luckily, she had a well trained ear. She'd been playing the piano ever since she could remember, and all she needed was to hear a song once or twice fully on the radio and she could play it like an expert on the instrument of her choice.

But the shock hit her like a ton of bricks, it was the same song she was humming that night on the balcony. How did Shuyin know of this? She listened as the flute notes' sprung to a G sharp and the cello's steady strumming succumbed to wispy half notes and tender quarter notes. That was her cue to begin.

Letting her fingers tap the rhythm, flowing with its own magic, it was just her and the music. There wasn't anyone else in the room, it was just her and the piano, her hands automatically moving to their correct positions, letting the sound trail from her essence.

For the longest time, she wanted to forget, she wanted to remember, she wanted to disappear. Right now, she felt like she was fading away, and no one could get her out of the void.

Slowly as her hands began to tremble she crashed hard on the keys, spitefully ignoring the piantissimo on the music sheet. The anger she'd held in for so long was letting her break free and yet, the song never once changed. They didn't know what it meant to her, it made her angry, it made her nervous but most of all it made her scared.

They didn't know what it meant, none of them.

No one _had_ to know, it was her secret, but they were all hearing it. They were watching her with intense eyes, watching her break loose, fall, crumble and rise again and yet, they had no clue at all. Slowly as the fiddles, flutes and cello quivered to low trembles, she felt her heart beat pound rebelliously, making a beat all it's own. She hated this song, yet she loved it. But she loathed the end, it meant it was the end for her, it meant she had to give in and crumble like every other time. How could the song twirl with happiness letting her dance with the possibility and then weaken near the end, destroying the power, making it hopeless and sad? Making her hopeless and sad…

Pressing the last two ivory keys, she let the sound echo and crash and watched as her hot tears traveled down, one daring to spill over the black key while the other dripped just below it. No one saw the two tears slipping to form one as Yuna untied the straps around her ankles, holding the shoes in one hand, and jumped down the last three steps of the stage, running to the nearest exit.

○♥○

A/N: okay, this was long and only emotional things happened. But it had to be done. I'm currently writing the next chapter but it will probably be a long time before I actually submit it. This is only part 1 of the ball chapters though…I think. It depends on how the rest flows, I'll decide later. Anyway, tell me whatcha think and give me some comments, no flamers though. Preview's extra long for your patience ;)

Preview: I watched my reflection in the still pond, curling my toes at the harsh chill in the air. My hot tears warm the water, breaking the clear mirror, shattering my reflection. I'm breaking through myself, tearing Lenne away from me. This is me, Yuna, exposed and forgotten to the world.

The gauzy, luminescent material of my gown's shawl drifts freely in the water flowing among the reeds. Is this what it must be like to shed part of someone else from you?

"My, my."

"Dona, this isn't the time" he barks at her protectively.

Do they all think I'm ready to crumble?

"No Tidus. What is it Dona? You have yet to explain _anything. _What _is_ this case about really?" I retort, pure annoyance dripping from my tone.

"Oh…you didn't know? This is a murder case."

Is this what it's like to see a phoenix flutter and fall?


	10. Out of reach

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: long wait I know, and I'm not sure if it'll satisfy you, but I tried…and believe me it's hard when the only time I can write is for 30 minutes on the weekend. I just hope you don't absolutely hate it. Read on.

:.Chapter Ten.: _**Dusk**_

Welcoming the sounds of a peaceful night, Yuna surrendered herself to her true emotions that were welling up inside of her for the longest while. Running to the calm quiet of the darkness she felt the wind shift to embrace her with cold hands. Haphazardly, pulling out the strands of beaded jewelry from her hair, and hiking up her gown roughly she ran blindly, letting her senses guide her to nowhere. How many times had she been abandoned? Ignored? Confused? These things had happened too many times in her life, she couldn't take it anymore.

She stopped abruptly at a clearing, a piece of field dedicated to a summer's eve garden right behind the banquet hall.

What had she gotten herself into? It seemed the more she tried to keep things normal, the more her own problems got in the way. Peering up at the sky she wondered how long this charade would last. When could she start picking up the pieces of her broken life?

"Yuna."

The brunette turned to face the disruption with cloudy eyes. Everything was like a dream from that moment on that rainy day, and she was stuck in it. This wasn't real, it couldn't be.

Yuna turned around to face the crystalline water reflecting the immense scenery around them, trying to distract her foolish feelings. Her body was telling her something she didn't want to face, and exhaustion was telling her that was probably the reason.

He trailed his warm fingers lightly against her skin as he passed by, stopping to stand by her side. Her body stung with a burning pleasure where he had touched her, sending tingling warmth throughout her body, allowing her to feel something between embarrassment and the shock of finding comfort in a simple touch. A small gasp wormed its way out of her mouth. What was wrong with her?

Hugging herself, she tried to avoid his questioning eyes on her making it seem like she was recoiling from his touch. In all truth, she could never be that cold. But maybe that was how she needed to be…strength is a way of keeping everything in, even when it threatens to drown you from the inside.

She was doing the right thing. All her life, she'd learned to draw her arms around herself instead of finding the warmth in someone else's. Who would be there to do that anyway? Squall firmly believed in dealing with his own problems by himself, solitude was the key. That thin barrier she had built for herself was rapidly deteriorating, but there are still time for repairs…

"Yuna wh-"

"I'm fine" she cut in softly, veering away slightly from his venturing hand. She didn't want pity, she didn't need it. What she needed was for everyone to just forget about her, to stop worrying. She was a big girl now, she could deal with her own problems.

She kept her eyes on the grass, watching as the dew dripped from the leaves of trees and the sloping curves of flower petals. She didn't want to look at him, or lock eyes with him. His eyes were always filled with questions she didn't want to answer.

"What are you doing up so late? And on the railing?" _he questioned, as they both looked beyond the fence separating the confined space behind the condo._

'You don't know Tidus. You'll never understand. Everytime I look out at the stars I remember everything I tried so hard to forget. I remember the things I was once too young to understand. Dad. I remember one night, he was praying…praying so that God would take the pain away. I didn't know he wouldn't come back from the hospital that last visit. I didn't know. Why do I rest on the railing? I can't deal Tidus I can't. Every time I'm up there I think I'm on that balance, that thin line between life and death. I'm just waiting…waiting for that line to snap.'

"I could ask you the same thing", Yuna said, tilting her head slightly, ignoring his second question. Looking at the stars she continued, deciding not to complicate things by leaving them in an uncomfortable silence. "I couldn't sleep. Too many things on my mind."

'I remember, I was worried that night. When you're accustomed to ignoring the feelings you have, it scares you to know that they never really disappeared and will never leave. What do you do when your heart wants something it shouldn't need?'

"Sometimes…it's best to remember, to live on past memories. Maybe…the new things will fall into place when the old keeps coming back to visit. Let it happen."

Yuna turned to look at him, amazed by his words. How could he read her so clearly? That was what she hated the most. No matter how far she distanced herself from him, he would always close the space between them and see something she couldn't herself. He made her want to give up her act for once, and take the risk of seeing the true Yuna behind it. But…she didn't want that.

She tasted the saltiness of a stray tear that wandered its way to her lips, contemplating, letting the sadness seep through her as if it were a daily routine. She drew a shaky breath as she pretended not to notice his hand creeping around her waist in an innocent manner. He was so warm to the touch, she couldn't help but automatically lean into his welcoming comfort. For that instant she didn't care, he could take her wherever he wanted to take her. Another fantasy, another dream, another possibility…somehow he made it all an option.

She laughed bitterly, "Sometimes, people who remember feel like throwing themselves off a cliff."

Tidus looked at her and was disappointed to notice she was completely serious, her expression hidden because her head was ducked in sadness, but he could just tell. Studying her petite form he decided for the last time, he would finally get the nerve to listen to his heart.

There were just too many things about her that made her even more enticing, it was like chasing after something you knew you couldn't have, yet it only made him hungrier for her taste. That strange feeling he always got when he was around her, that intense heat burning in his body, his veins pumping with an undeniable force, it was taking over him again.

He looked at her carefully, watching as a few more crystal drops traveled down, creating nearly invisible rivets streaking down her face. He swallowed in anxiety as the drop caught at the edge of her lips, sliding down slowly over the gentle slopes of her pink lips. He just wanted to kiss her so badly, to take away all the tears. _He_ wanted to be the one to do that.

"I would never let my girl do that."

Tidus pressed his lips lightly against the side of her cheek, whispering those words into her ear.

Yuna frowned in consideration. What was he saying?

"If you want to be the fool and search for a love that isn't there, go ahead. But let me just tell you something, we may truly be brother and sister, but we will only remain relatives by blood and name only, so there's the fine print for you. Because as far as I'm concerned right now, I have no sister and never did."

'No Yuna. Don't get close, he'll just abandon you like everyone else. When you give in, nothing is left after they're done. I can't keep fixing what was broken.'

Taking a few tentative steps back, Yuna let go of his gentle grasp on her hand. She was always pulling away, always. For once, she wanted to just crawl up into the arms of someone else. But no, she couldn't. Too many things were stopping her. Lenne, for one.

Tearing off the gauzy material of the shawl, she let the breeze carry it wherever it pleased. _Is this what it might be like to shed part of someone else from you? _She just wished things were that easy.

She heard the click-click of heels on stone before she saw Dona. Her expression was almost a sneer, like five steps toward her was an early birthday present.

"My, my."

Yuna frowned and folded her arms over her chest. _Maybe if I concentrate really hard on Dona, she'll disappear into a cloud of purple smoke and heavy-smelling perfume._

"Dona, this isn't the time" Tidus barks at her protectively.

Damn, it didn't work. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Yuna managed a tiny smile. But the deadly look on Tidus's face made her wonder…_Do they all think I'm ready to crumble?_

. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Yuna managed a tiny smile. But the deadly look on Tidus's face made her wonder… 

"No Tidus. What is it Dona? You have yet to explain _anything_. What _is _this case about really?"

"Oh…you didn't know? This is a murder case."

The pure innocence on her face, disgusts us both, but scares me somewhat. She's telling the truth.

"Wait, what—"

Dona looks at them with a mixture of pity and humor. _If they didn't know already, what have the Anizans' been telling them,_she thought.Turning to walk away, she left them to stew in the newfound information.

_Okay, if I'm not mistaken, and my memory and knowledge of this trade proves my theory correct, a murder case means…someone was killed…an unfinished trial, disappearances of two key persons…they didn't tell us everything did they? That means something else happened before we got here…someone's just waiting to finish off the job,_ Tidus speculated.

**○♥○**

A lone figure stood watching the whole thing from his perch somewhere off in the distance. So far, yet close enough to see his love. The only thing his eyes were trained for. She was right where he wanted her to be, alone so he could finally make his move.

He just wanted to be able to taste the sweet words he had been longing to say again, to revel in her warmth, say her name once more…

○♥○

****

Is she alright?

**_What happened? _**

Is she still breathing?

Someone get help…

"Lenne? Lenne, are you okay?"

Yuna opened her eyes, squinting at the light coming from somewhere to the side. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out some blonde and a familiar masculine voice.

Turning over to her side, she snuggled deeper into the sheets, pulling the blankets closer to her skin. Despite the confusion of the echoing voices in her head, that was the best night of sleep she had had in a while. She felt a warm hand cup the side of her face, innocently trailing to her neck to rest there. Opening her eyes slowly, she adjusted herself to the light.

"Glad to see you're finally up."

Yuna found herself leaning into his touch, his voice warmly resonating in her ears. She lifted a hand to reciprocate his caring actions just moments ago, and realized the clear sapphire eyes she had originally thought were looking down at her, were changing into forest green swirls as she focused her vision more accurately. Dropping her raised hand to her lap she brought a shaky hand to her forehead trying to ease the dull ache in her head, ineffectually.

"Gippal?"

She saw his crooked grin dissolve into worry as he moved the hand on her neck to the spot right under her chin.

"You're burning up. Good thing we got you home as soon as we could."

Ok, now he was really confusing her.

"Why? What happened?"

His brows furrowed creating light creases in his forehead, Yuna familiarized the action with Squall's usual expression.

She watched as he leaned over to get a moist cloth for her head, and pain relievers for soreness and an ache she mysteriously acquired. Maybe that was her first clue to whatever happened the other day, or week…she had no idea what the time was.

"That's not important now" he finally answered.

"What do you mean? This is ridiculous! I just woke up without a clue, I don't even know what day it is _and_ I don't know of anything that apparently happened to me. You can't possibly tell me that it's not important!" she was fully awake now. She wasn't usually the type of person to huff and throw a tantrum when she was confused, but she wanted answers.

He looked at her with pity and pure anxiety, debating with himself if he should tell her or not. Surely, she must've guessed. This wasn't anything new to her, it had happened a couple of times already.

"I warned you…I told you so many times before Lenne. You should've listened…" he trailed off, expecting her to recite the little speech she always gave him at the point in the conversation, but lifted a brow when she didn't.

"What _are _you talking about?"

Yuna shifted so that she could face him properly, momentarily forgetting that she was Lenne. It was only then that she realized she was only in an oversized green t-shirt. Shifting her gaze momentarily, she noticed she was in the guest bed at the mansion, a small bedside lamp was dimmed low, and through the window she could see the moon reflecting light, creating suspicious shadows from the branches of trees. Turning her attention back to him, she noticed his hair was a little ruffled and wet from most likely the rain, the lamp's light was creating a soft glow on his tanned skin giving her the illusion that they were back at Besaid. His golden blond hair was reflecting speckles of gold and yellow on his skin with the tender light. He looked so warm, so gentle, so welcoming.

Gippal lifted a finger to trace the length of her jaw, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Yuna felt the slightest urge to stop him, but the feeling wasn't strong enough to sway her. His eyes landed on her moist lips, surveying her face, determining something in his head.

"Gees, what did he do to you?" he questioned softly, knowing full well that she had no idea.

"Gippal I…"

His thumb traced across her moving lips, willing the words to change and twist to his liking. She was going to say she was married that they could stay friends, that she couldn't do this. This time she didn't.

Yuna secretly held something for him, but it wasn't until now she realized how good-natured he was. He was compassionate, tender and loving…something she was desperately lacking from the others in her life. He was the one person that didn't need to be pushed away, he knew his boundaries, and yet, she found herself wishing he just dared to the step across that line, because this time she had nothing stopping her. He didn't know her, he couldn't search for her secrets, and it didn't matter. That was why she let him lean a bit closer.

She completely melted against his chest, just hoping he wouldn't back away…that he would just stay with her. She needed something solid in her life, someone that was always there, and right now Gippal was all she wanted. He tenderly pressed a hand to the small of her back supporting her before he ducked lower, the other hand lightly brushing against her skin, guiding her into a gentle kiss to her lips. He let his lips rest on hers, unmoving, unsure if he was really making a big mistake. When he felt her arms carefully loop around his shoulders, he knew she wanted this too. If they were allowed only this one moment together, he wanted it to be perfect.

Yuna could feel him moving at a slow pace, tender and soft like a whisper on her skin. Until now, she wasn't sure what she wanted…

He slowly added pressure, lightly pleading with her, telling her it was all right. Taking in her lips' gentle curves with his own, he memorized her taste, relieving her problems and taking away all the hurt. He was her escape, her easy getaway and now she was taking it willfully. She sighed happily, letting him gently tug at her lower lip. That was when she knew for sure, it didn't matter anymore…none of it.

Blue eyes turned away, not bothering to look back at them. He knew what he wanted but he waited too late. She already belonged to someone else, and that was when he knew…he knew he had lost her.

○♥○

A/N: tell me what you think, I strongly suggest you have a deal of patience with me…writing this is getting harder. I'll see what I can do if there's anything in here you absolutely cannot stand or don't understand, just let me know. I'll smooth things over next chapter, so don't ask me to justify things **yet**.

- + - + - + -

> words in _italics_ within the _summary/recap_ are proofs from the actual story.

**Chapter Ten: summary/recap**

**what's up with Yuna:** finding herself still weakened by the thought of the argument between her and Squall, Yuna is still upset when she and Tidus arrive at the ball. Although she is emotionally strained from the thoughts that linger within her, she pushes herself to go along with Tidus, maintaining the charade of being 'Lenne' and 'Shuyin'. But, when she is forced to play the very same song that ironically mimics the ups and downs of her own life, she is forced to surrender to her feelings.Now, Yuna's acting like a bit of a pre-Madonna, don't you think? She runs out on the last notes of the song, and cries her heart out all alone, outside. Not for long though, our little heartthrob Tidus is there to comfort her…

She was doing the right thing. All her life, she'd learned to draw her arms around herself instead of finding the warmth in someone else's.

…Although she won't accept the fact that she may need that consolation at all. She refuses to be lured into his trap. As he whispers words of love and care (as subtly as he can of course), her mind is lightning-fast, counteracting each positive thing he says to the negative from her own experiences.

Yuna isn't completely drowned in her own misery though. When Dona arrives to crash her and Tidus's little moment, she is angered. That is soon replaced with intrigue as Dona finally reveals their purpose in being in the Anizan household. Tidus and Yuna are there for a murder case…and although lawyers are there to defend persons, they must do a little investigating as well. And Yuna is the one to get very personal with someone else later on…

But, we'll get to that later…

**What's up with Tidus:** even though the pseudo-relationship he has with Yuna causes them to argue more than what is healthy, he has feelings (to his horror) for his arch-nemesis. These feelings lead him right out the door with the crying brunette, hoping to console her and be the one to protect her when in this vulnerable state, although he has no idea why she is so upset. Aren't we clueless? He doesn't understand why she resists him…he has never had that problem with other girls. It seems, with Yuna he goes one step forward, and she takes two steps back. Maybe they will never find a balance between them.

Anyway, after hearing Dona's startling info, he speculates for himself about what this could mean. Up until now, it had never occurred to him that the Anizans were harboring a deep secret. Seems that they are…

**What's up with Yuna:** okay, the scene changes. Yuna is waking up hesitantly to the voice of a certain blond. She opens her eyes. Okay, this isn't the blond we expected. It's Gippal, and apparently he is taking care of her. She suddenly realizes that the echoes in her head weren't part of a dream, but possibly something real, something that happened before. Unfortunately, memories elude her, and Gippal isn't answering her questions. This makes her angry.

She does manage to leak some information from him though, but it confuses her further. He insinuated that someone else has harmed her, and that it has happened to her/Lenne more than once which means, he has been the one to look after her every time this happened.

Every other feeling that she could ever have possibly harbored subsides and is replaced with a deep longing. All the grief from the Squall situation, her confusing feelings toward Tidus and the trouble with the case, causes her to make a big mistake. She kisses Gippal in that one moment where the grief and longing consumes her. She wants someone just for that one moment to be there for her, and in that time, it was Gippal. And Gippal…well, it seems that he has some feelings for Lenne, and Yuna/Lenne is vulnerable emotionally and seems to want this very same thing with him. So both of them have enough reason to give into the urge, but both for different reasons. Isn't that coincidental?

**What's up with Tidus:** I didn't say much about him after Yuna wakes up, but he's around. I wanted to make it seem as if he was distressed and confused. I also wanted you guys to make the assumption that because Tidus is upset about Yuna, that his feelings made him weaker and possibly even vulnerable to hurt, he is in the sidelines instead of where Gippal is right now. How well did that work out, huh? Think about it though, Tidus previously was pushed away each time he tried to comfort Yuna (after the ball) and may therefore, feel inadequate to be the one to take care of her afterwards. That's my fault for not explaining that, but here it is now!

**How it all wraps up:** Tidus approaches her door, possibly to finally see how she was doing, and gets a much different view of what he expected. The poor guy's heart is broken. He is so defeated at this one point in time, that he just turns away. At this period in time, Tidus has just forfeited any possible chance with Yuna again… And it is safe to say right now that Tidus does have half of his father's genes, which leads to the assumption that Tidus will change lanes and concentrate his attention on something that will possibly destroy what fragile bond he had left with Yuna.

As for Yuna, she greedily takes the comfort in knowing she can have this for a moment before looking at the consequences. This is a major relapse in her judgement, but, when it seems as if she had lost everyone important to her, what else could she possibly risk by doing this?

She never did see her last chance at love walking out the door…

Hmm…

On to Chapter Eleven -->


	11. Living in past memories

A/N: read between the lines

:.Chapter Eleven.: **_Midnight_**

_He held his hand out to her, welcoming a handshake. She just looked at his hand, then back at him without any emotion at all. He gritted his teeth in slight annoyance; it wasn't everyday he would throw himself on the line and be the vulnerable one._

_"Let's start over, alright. Friends?"_

_She released a puff of utter confusion and disgust. After all he had done to her and everyone around her, he had the audacity to ask, no demand, forgiveness? _

_"It must be hard at night, to wake up next to a stranger. Another girl without a face, without a name. You can just use them then throw them away right? Easier for you not to get hurt. If you hurt her again, I'll make sure there will never be a next time."_

_Crossing her arms, she felt a slight twinge in her voice as she spoke, but decided against depicting if it was from anger or hurt._

"_Where do you think you can get off thinking you know everything about me? What's the difference between you and any other girl I go out with?"_

"_I have shame, and at least I can resist your so called "charm". Does that answer your question?"_

_It was nearly five minutes after their scheduled date, he told her to meet him behind the bleachers in Gym AB. Why wasn't she here yet?_

_Yuna turned to leave, and he grabbed her sleeve just in time to stop her in place. He would kill two birds with one stone here, he wasn't going to give up this plan. She recoiled roughly from his touch, but he caught her smaller hands in his own. He saw something like a mixture of fear, embarrassment and disgust in her dual toned eyes, but he ignored it. This wasn't about what she was feeling, this was about him._

"_Wasn't it you who thought I was cute ever since third grade…?"_

_He completely disregarded her uneasiness as he slowly pushed her against the wall, shaking off her irritation and resistance as a hidden desire. This was working out just as he planned. _

_She knew she shouldn't have diverted Tidus and Rinoa's paths to have this little warning. She was wasting her spare on this trivial mind game Tidus loved to play, and she hated to admit it- but he always won. Didn't he have science this period anyway? Why didn't his teacher notice something when he left for a drink of water thirty minutes ago?_

"_Let go of me, or I swear I'll make it so that you never have children."_

_Her back was already resting against the cold wall._

_His light chuckle irritated her deeply. _

_Ok, so she did have a crush on him, just a tiny one…when they were younger, but that didn't matter now. He just wanted to tease her, and twist her way of thinking so she thought she still liked him. She didn't…she really didn't._

"_And little miss perfect is usually the quiet one…"_

_Yuna made sure to fix her lips into a put-together snarl, mirroring her disgust. What was he getting at? _

"_And it's always the quiet ones that are hiding something…" _

_She saw him leaning forward, but she couldn't stop him. She wanted to imagine his lips touching hers, she wanted to live in this dream she had constructed so long ago, just for a moment, just for a moment…_

"_Hiding what?"_

_She couldn't help that her voice was a whisper, that she was only daring him to continue further. It wasn't too late to crawl out of his reach, and go back to the library and study for the business test she had next period. _

_This wasn't the same boy she knew in third grade, and she hated to feel as if she still needed him. She didn't need him, she didn't need anyone. She considered moving, but something inside her froze, her body didn't want her to resist. She was in third grade again, and she wanted to be with her crush._

…_she couldn't move even if she tried._

"_I don't know yet…"_

_She could feel him coming closer, the heat washed over her, forcing, tempting, luring._

"…_But, I'll find out soon enough." _

_She couldn't see anymore, but she could taste and feel him on her mouth. She heard the gym doors click open, then closed, his smirk on her lips, and the cool air against her face when he left her to sink into confusion. She remembered the look on Rinoa's face, and his secret wink as he walked away chasing after the other girl.. _

_She remembered tasting salt._

_This time they were her tears, not Rinoa's._

○♥○

She clutched the material of his shirt tightly, hoping he would back off now. She was stiffened against him, her mistake hitting her with full force.

"Stop" she muttered against him, her fingers were sore from clutching onto the thin fabric so tightly, and her lips were slightly swollen from his gentle, yet expectant kiss. He was gradually losing the tenderness in his actions, and she couldn't shake the feeling that he knew of her intentions, her secrets, and her possessions. He knew something that she didn't. Yuna was angry.

She distanced herself from him, pushing him away with her arms.

"What are you doing?"

Her frown was burned onto her usually pleasant features.

"What…? I thought you—"

Her eyes flamed at his presumption. It was really he who had started and presented the kiss, how could he have ever imagined that she wanted to become any more than just her husband's friend to him? She was contradicting her past feelings, she knew this, but she couldn't decide for herself if it was really _her_ that was alive in that moment. She was changing into someone else.

"—No" she replied startled, and furious. She got a strange feeling now as if the room was beginning to spark with tension. She remembered Lenne, and Shuyin, their undeniable love for each other… why would Lenne ever give the impression that she wanted to be with someone else? It wasn't fair that because of her little mistake that their future had to change. In theory, she belonged to Tidus…and she was upset at him now too. She secretly wanted him to see and experience the pain that she felt, to feel that dagger through his heart. It hurt, it hurt a lot. She couldn't feel any worse than to know that if he did see –which she doubted with a passion- that she was the one to plunge the dagger deeper. She wanted him to be the one to save her this time too. Why wasn't he here protecting her like he always insinuated in short conversations they'd had earlier. Maybe she was reading him wrong. But what did it matter? She was being selfish in that one little moment, why couldn't she be the selfish one for once. Why would Tidus care…? 'He wouldn't' she decided with a burning passion.

"I'm married Gippal, you know that."

She flinched as she remembered she didn't even have Lenne's ring on her finger. He absent-mindedly massaged her ring finger with his thumb.

"One mistake can't hurt, right?"

She saw him get up, start to walk off, a small smirk playing on his lips the whole time.

He stopped at the door, "I mean…who's gonna know?"

He closed the door behind him and let her muse over his words.

○♥○

He moved his burnt chestnut hued hair to the side in annoyance. He held his cell in one hand, the remote in the other, debating on what to do.

"**Tonight on ' When Good Linen Goes Bad' we explore the secret world of stain removers! Up next, we talk with a professional cleaner to get your whites their whitest!"**

Ok, he would definitely call her.

"Why are you watching this crap? You know, _usually_ people sleep at four-o-clock in the morning. Some people are attempting to get some shut-eye you know."

A boxer clad Cloud walked in, scowling through squinted eyes. Squall had crashed at his place right after the scene with Yuna, he couldn't bring himself to stay there.

Squall ignored his irritated best friend, and looked back at the phone. He smoothed his fingers over the flat buttons, wondering if he had the strength to dial the right numbers and actually talk to her. How did he screw up so badly anyway? The problem was no matter how long he stood up at night, he still couldn't figure out what he did wrong.

"Thinking of calling her? Just do it already. She won't wait forever for you."

He knew it was very early in the morning, too early for any one in their right mind to be up, but he knew if he was suffering this much, then she had to have been in the same predicament. He dialed the familiar number, the digits he used to press almost every minute of every day. Surely, she missed him just as much as he did her. Hopefully she would forgive him before it was too late.

"Hey, this is Rinoa. Can't talk with you right now, so leave a message after the beep. **Beep **"

Squall looked wordlessly out at the dark sky.

'I wonder where she is right now…'

○♥○

It was ironic how the past could intertwine with the future. She was actually enjoying it now. Her eyes would twinkle with anxiety now, her fingers twitching with excitement. The sound of her fingers drumming against the old, wooden planks reassured her of the old memories that had been plaguing her. She remembered he loved to come out here with her whenever time allowed. They used to spend so much time together. Today she would wait for him.

She looked back to the beach-house behind her to see the flash of car headlights reflecting off the ocean then back to the gravel as the driver turned to stop.

She drew a pattern into the soft sand. A small smile fixed itself onto her lips. For only one night, she could live in the past. Her heart beat faster at what could possibly happen.

Her dark eyes made contact with his as he stepped closer. She saw the confusion on his face but just smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

His eyes were gentle and calm, like the lapping of the waves behind them, and she desperately missed that look from Squall. She didn't want to go back, she wanted to know that he still loved her, but she never saw it. His eyes were dark and cold now, not like the ocean blues that were looking back at her now. A shy smile crept onto her lips this time, as his eyes traveled to the water behind her and the light dusting of sand that lay on her dress. She could see his knowing smile.

"I know you like to watch the ocean at night, and I thought you might want some company."

His smile faltered slightly, but she couldn't tell the difference. He looked up at the half moon hanging onto the thin dark velvet of the sky. Half of him still belonged to someone else, the other half wanted to love someone else and get another chance. He was ready to move on, yet he was still hanging on to the past. It all depended on how you looked at it.

"Let's go then" he smiled.

'No' he thought, 'somehow I'll always end up being the one to love her, whether she lets me or not'.

○♥○

Yuna lay a hand over her heart, feeling her heart race beneath her skin, thumping wildly. She tried to breathe steadily as best as she could. She reached around her neck for the chain she always wore. It wasn't until she felt nothing but her warm skin that she realized it was missing. She always wore the locket, always. Her eyes widened at the thought of someone looking inside of it, the picture of her family was in there. If anyone saw it…

After a quick search around the room, Yuna found it resting inside the wardrobe, ontop of her neatly folded clothes. Releasing a sigh of relief and drifting fear, she twirled the chain around her fingers, twisting it so she could get to the clasp at the back and fasten it properly. She smiled lightly at the feel of cool metallic against her warm skin. Touching each feature on the chain in a sort of habit she had always had, her fingers rested on the locket's clasp. She felt the crease between the locket and the rose-shaped clasp, her finger edging the space between it. The locket hadn't been closed properly, this sometimes happened. Only she knew how to close it properly. Maybe she had been playing around with it that night at the ball, she sometimes didn't realize she was fiddling with it. Closing it properly, she made sure she heard the small 'click' before letting it rest in place.

It wasn't until she had lain down to attempt to calm the unsettling feeling in her heart that she realized, the night of the ball, she wasn't wearing her locket.

○♥○

A/N: that took forever to write, hope you appreciate it. Let me know what you think, and just a hint, if you don't understand something read it over, because i'll admit parts were confusing. But that was intentional, to get you to think about some things...

- + - + - + -

> words in _italics_ within the _summary/recap_ are proofs from the actual story

**Chapter Eleven: summary/recap**

**What's up with the _italics (from the chapter)_:** everything in italics is a flashback to the past in the time of Yuna and Tidus's highschool days. It seems that Tidus and Rinoa were an item during that time. Yuna and Rinoa are best friends, and the good person that she is, Yuna plans on giving Tidus a piece of her mind. She doesn't want him to use Rinoa like he has with other girls. She doesn't know that Tidus has other motives for her being there.

Tidus, the womanizer that he was in highschool wants to break up with Rinoa, and decides to use Yuna to do so. He uses the knowledge of a past he shared with Yuna to get her to bend to his will. He seems near heartless doesn't he? He is using the delicate feelings Yuna once had for him to expose something that may work to his advantage. But if we dig deeper, there may be some semblance of an attraction that Tidus has for Yuna. Because, what reason does he have to use her to break up with Rinoa?

For a brief moment, Yuna can feel his kiss. The moment she opens her eyes, she feels foolish and disappointed in herself for falling into his trap. Rinoa was there, and she saw Tidus and Yuna together. She sees Tidus's smirk, and immediately hates him all over again. She not only lost herself to the moment, but also lost a best friend.

This whole scene is there to give you a feel of why there is so much hatred and tumult between Tidus and Yuna. Also, it tells you why Yuna is so hesitant to trust Tidus when he tries to comfort her.

**What's up with Yuna: **as she and Gippal continue to indulge in that moment, she is thinking of the above flashback. Despite the fact that she hated Tidus, she has been having feelings that contradict her original thoughts on him. The memory of what happened brings some things into perspective. For one thing, she realizes that she is becoming like Tidus, and is risking a marriage that isn't rightfully hers to begin with. What if someone were to see? She doesn't want to feel the guilt again, and realizes that this time, she has a choice to stop it.

Gippal doesn't know what's coming to him. Yuna/Lenne is furious about the kiss (mind you, it was just a kiss, _nothing_ else) and reminds him that she is committed to Shuyin despite whatever possessed him to think otherwise. She knows deep inside that this isn't entirely his fault, and so, she carries the burden deep inside even after he leaves. His change in demeanor suggests that he was manipulating silence into her, and that he _knew _she wanted this just as much as he did. Perhaps, he is right. The knowledge of her mistake and the deep feeling in her heart festers within, while the ignorance of what Tidus saw leaves another trouble left buried for the moment.

**What's up with Squall:** despite his indifferent attitude, Squall is somewhat bent out of shape. After the argument with his sister, Squall couldn't bring himself to stay at their apartment and decided to stay at Cloud's. Other thoughts besides the turmoil in his relationship with his sister, plague him. His break-up with Rinoa causes his thoughts to wander to how much he needs her. Sleep eludes him, and his musing over the heartbreak leaves him with a grumpy Cloud and an anxiety that he has never felt before.

**What's up with Rinoa:** who says that the past can't catch up with you? It is pretty obvious that Rinoa is coping with her grief in a much different way.

Remember the flashback? It is fair to say that she has some lingering feelings left for Tidus, and no matter how insignificant they may seem, she has to confront him. The breakup with Squall has given her new options that are made clear with each passing day. Maybe Tidus isn't _the_ one for her, but he is the only one for her right now.

She didn't want to go back, she wanted to know that he still loved her, but she never saw it. His eyes were dark and cold now, not like the ocean blues that were looking back at her now.

She realizes that Tidus understands something inside of her better than Squall ever could. Is that true? Well, Squall's temperament may disguise any feelings that he may have, and sometimes he seems uncaring, which leads to the misinterpretation that he doesn't feel the same way about her that she does about him. That is why she turns to the only other serious relationship she had, and awaits Tidus on his piece of paradise, hoping that he can give her what she needs.

With the light dusting of sand on her dress, and the smell of the ocean in her hair, it leaves the readers wondering if her intentions are truly innocent.

**What's up with Tidus:** he is just as surprised as we are to see Rinoa waiting for him with a shy smile. Tidus isn't stupid, he knows that the reasons bringing Rinoa here are probably the wrong reasons, but still, he welcomes her. There is a familiarity between them with the situations they have both faced, and those experiences have brought them closer together in a relationship better than what it was in the past. He muses if his feelings will be sincere and wonders the same of her intentions. Nonetheless, Tidus is hurt because of Yuna. With the Jecht-factor in there, it is safe to assume that he will do anything to forget, even if it means loving someone else to a lesser degree.

Afterall, what are the chances that he will ever feel the same way about another, again? It seems as if the sensitive Tidus is reverting to the arrogant, womanizer of his highschool days. Why? Simply because he won't get hurt again, not the way Yuna tore at his heart unknowingly.

**What's up with Yuna:** the commotion from all of the events that took place takes a toll on Yuna. She searches for her locket in a frenzy, and is reassured when finding it but only for a moment. It feels as if someone has already opened it, but since she always kept it well hidden and sometimes is careless with closing the clasp properly, her worry dissipates. That is, until she realizes that she wasn't even wearing her locket that night.

**How it all wraps up:** Tidus and Rinoa are left to their own devices at his beach house. Squall is ignorant to the sudden coupling of Tidus and Rinoa, but is still wallowing in his own pit of misery.

Awareness has hit Yuna full in the face. She manages to remember, that she wasn't even wearing her locket the night of the ball. This means someone else did look inside of it, and now knows that she is not really Lenne. Now she is instantly terrified at the knowledge that someone in that mansion knows who she really is. Considering that she can no longer trust anyone in that household (because of the apparent "murder case"), there isn't much hope left for her. Depending on who saw it, the leak of information could be dangerous. But in the mean time, the mystery of what occurred leaves us musing. That gives us something to mull over for now.

On to Chapter Twelve -->


	12. Let Go

A/N: this wasn't proofread, just a caution to readers. I had no time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

:.Chapter Twelve.: **_Twilight_**

He slipped his hand through the cooling sand, moist from the offshore wind that had now settled into a distant breeze. Absently, he wondered what it would be like to sift through her silken strands of hair, assuring himself, it would feel even better than the moist sand at his fingertips but frowned at the reminder of past trysts on this very shore. He had made a lot of mistakes in the past, but it turned out, that the one thing he was sure of was lost to him. It didn't matter anymore. 'It _doesn't _matter anymore' he corrected himself. He looked beside him, and noticed the slightly perturbed, distant look on Rinoa's face. Of course, she was sensitive and just ignoring her the whole time to have an inner battle with himself –which he seemed to be losing at the moment- wasn't very polite. It was just that, with the things he had done in the past, and _their _relationship together in the past, he figured it couldn't be good to rekindle anything that involved flings from their highschool days.

"I thought, you would be happy…"

He looked back at her now, confused and intrigued by an assumption he wasn't aware of yet.

"I mean," she clarified, "I thought, that maybe with everything changing, it was good to look back at something that didn't. Just for a little while, until…we were both sure that it was okay. I missed you, but I didn't know what to expect, so I just tried to forget. But obviously…"

"It didn't work" Tidus finished, his voice a monotone waver. He was all too familiar with the feeling.

"I-I just thought that maybe there could still be an 'us' afterall. The thing is I'm not completely sure. A part of me, still wants that, but Squall…I've already betrayed myself, it's not fair that I should think about what he wants anymore. This isn't even about him. I think…I'm sure now. I know what I want."

Tidus paused testing what he had heard, so he could twist it to something that could actually make sense. No, this was a mistake. Not only would he be hurting his best friend- even though she had hinted about breaking up with Squall- but, it just _couldn't_ happen.

'You can't let this happen again to you. You don't love her anymore, how does this even make sense?' his thoughts argued.

○♥○

"I don't know why I'm even doing this" Cloud complained to himself, breathing the sentence through a sigh. He left a note on the fridge:

_Had to leave. Something came up. Don't do anything stupid, like finish all the hot water._

Okay, he wasn't the most sensitive guy, but the look on Squall's face when she didn't pick up made him feel guilty. Guilty because he couldn't do anything to help. He watched over the years as Squall and Rinoa fell hopelessly in love with each other, and then, just like that it was over. Maybe it was nothing, just a lapse in the relationship, but the type of brotherly bond he had with Squall wanted to inquire and make it better. Besides, this thing with him living at his house, and all the same lying to Yuna about it wouldn't work out. He was caught between two best friends both of which had been with him from the start. Now everything was confusing. The constant lies he had to feed Yuna about Squall's whereabouts, and the fabricated promise he had made to Squall, promising he wouldn't talk to his sister, made him sick. At least he could fix one problem at a time. It was his melting resolve for a best friend that led him to take matters into his own hands, at four o'clock in the morning. Apparently, he wasn't meant to have any sleep today.

He was also definitely worried about Yuna. He didn't even like her to be alone at _this_ age, he hated the looks guys gave her, and he was surely not going to live up to the promise of not speaking to her. He didn't like leaving her like this, unguarded, vulnerable. She was a strong girl, no doubt about that, but he still couldn't bend his mind over the fact that she was his little sister, that she had actually grown up from the little toddler he would play with.

Either way, he was sure this little visit to Rinoa's would fix everything. Squall practically _lived_ there during the day, electing best buddy Cloud as the official chauffeur. A watery smile tugged at the corners of his lips at the thought of working a miracle.

He almost didn't see her lithe figure of darkness, against the dunes of sand. He was _positive_ that she and Squall were meant to be together. His confidence swelled to rolling waves of absolute certainty, as he got out of the car, strolling in the sand with a little kick to his step.

He had a feeling that somehow, everything was connected.

○♥○

'Everything is connected, I'm sure of it. I'll keep walking these roads, until I find out where they cross. Hopefully, my answers will be there', Yuna assured herself. It was her deteriorating courage that kept her from lifting herself off the comfortable bed, into the darkness of a mansion she was not yet used to, so that she could find Shuyin's reclusive and somewhat mysterious best friend. The one that had just unknowingly violated the little voice in her head that said, "Eventually, everything will be all right".

"Okay, this is stupid. He wouldn't even harm me, and if the case arises, I know how to defend myself ", Yuna reassured herself. She needed to nurture the timid curiosity into a bold urge to snoop.

Checking for a final time that her locket and chain was tucked between the folds of material in her robe pocket, she turned the knob. She couldn't wear it, knowing someone looked inside it, peeking at her secrets and taunting her weakness. Tidus was right, this was a weakness: not being able to forget, not letting go.

Her breath caught at a swift movement behind her, and a hand reached forward to clasp her outstretched arm, gently repositioning her so that she wouldn't open the door, then turned the lock. A scream wouldn't find its way through her lips. But her body responded automatically, kicking the intruder's knee back, pushing them backwards in the process, but the muscular arm that came around her waist steadied her as she swayed from the loose attack, the large hand clasped on her mouth froze any sound that was attempting to escape. She felt the mystery attacker's heart was pounding just as fast as hers was against the hardness of his back. It occurred to her, this person was very efficient and fluent with his movements, like it was done many times before, but also had a gentle quality so as not to physically harm her.

"Just warning you, so that you are not tempted to make a noise. He'll be back soon, and I need you safe."

The voice wasn't as nearly as steady as she had imagined it would be, but the smooth alto tone was familiar, and gentle. She vaguely felt the ticklish sensation at the side of her cheek disappear as he readjusted himself, removing the arm and hand from her body. Something in his voice told her to obey, but she still questioned it.

Turning around slowly she scowled at the fuzzy gray form in the darkness, finally realizing who it was, not giving a moment's breath to pass between them before she gave her knuckles sweet contact with his jaw.

○♥○

He wished he could've stopped her, said something, _anything_ when she rested her head on his shoulder, leaning her body into his side. Her small, lithe fingers felt lost in his hands. He saw how they didn't fit together, how they were awkward in each other's grasp, that the feeling of her own warmth did nothing to keep the cold from invading him. They didn't fit together, like the wrong pieces to a puzzle. Yet, his heart still stirred, it was a different feeling like something uncovered from years ago. He was scared. He was horrified years ago, when the thought of loving her, adoring her was beyond what was possible. He remembered praying he wouldn't fall in love with her. That wasn't what he wanted. He longed for another face without a name, someone he would forget then leave behind…you never got hurt that way. It was safer to pretend, act like everything was fine than to say that it wasn't.

Tidus felt her fingers enclose on his thumb, her index finger writing imaginary messages on his palm, probably wishing for love, hoping that what she felt was right and true. And just like that, she pushed him over on the sand, holding him down with a firm palm on his chest, damp sand in the other.

"H-Hey?"

Her giggles were like smoothing waves. She looked at him apologetically, responding in reasoning tone, some seriousness wadded with it, "You never answered me."

"If I recall correctly, you never _asked_ me a question" he laughed carelessly, suddenly enjoying her act of spontaneity, nervously eyeing the sand.

Rinoa's face suddenly grew serious, but a soft smile was still there to disguise the hurt. He was deliberately tiptoeing around the very subject of them being together. If he was trying not to hurt her, he was doing a terrible job of it.

She threw down the sand, turning towards the dark swells of the water and made herself smaller, tucking her knees against her chest, embracing herself with pale arms.

"Tidus spare me the poor excuses. Tell it to me straight, you love her don't you?"

He swallowed tightly, "What?"

She smiled wistfully, finally facing him. "Yuna" she stated as if it were the stupidest thing he could ask.

He frowned, making it seem so perfectly clear that she was wrong, but she interrupted him, making him lose his poise on the situation.

"Don't kid yourself. I think I can tell, I mean, this is just a repeat of what happened in twelfth grade. This time, I think you're less naïve."

She stood up, "I can't believe I made the same mistake twice. Shame on me. I don't know what made me come back though, maybe just misguided feelings…on your part. You never did know _what _you wanted, did you?"

Her tone was soft, but he knew these words were meant to wound him. He let them breeze past him. Wasn't this just the plain and simple truth hitting him with force? He had no reason to convince her against what she was saying, but he wanted to.

Getting up, he attempted to make her look him in the eye Maybe she shouldn't, lest his façade break away before he could keep control.

"I know you never cared for me—"

"You're speaking out of hurt Rinoa. I still feel the same as I did before."

He saw the welled up tears, giving her dark eyes a watery beauty.

"Don't lie to me again, Tidus. You never did care for me, and you don't now either."

That wasn't completely true. He did love her before, and as much as it pained him to admit it again, he was falling for her again. Maybe it wasn't quite love, it was adoration or mutual fondness. He knew it wasn't the same, but it would have to do for both of them. He covered the distance between them, searching for the courage to—

"Must I prove that I do?"

There was no time for further answer, because her breath was stolen in tender assault. He felt her lips ease into a smile against him.

'This is what she wanted. Give her what she longs for, a love that's true, a love you know isn't.'

His arms entwined around her back, keeping her warm, but not pulling her closer.

'Please her with sweet words, hug her, kiss her. She has to know this isn't real. She wants to see Squall's dark eyes and feel his husky warmth. Let her have this.'

_Just for a moment…_

She wanted to be closer still, gently pleading with her actions, her body whispering, beseeching: _Hold me close. Never let me go. _Tidus knew this message wasn't for him. They were both lying to each other, no one had to know. His mind argued, "Let her go, let Yuna go", yet when he finally pulled away it was Rinoa's pleasant smile he had been graced with.

_Just, let go…_

○♥○

"I cannot _believe _you would stoop to something so…so _childish_ and stu—"

The warm hand was clasped on her mouth again, but not as tightly. Clearly the small injury she had inflicted upon him hurt quite a bit. She smiled evilly, 'good he deserved that'.

"I told you to keep quiet. Don't make me contemplate on why I came here to save you" his tone was brusque, but less intimidating than she had expected. She pried his fingers off her lips, and seethed. Keeping her voice level, but in a whisper this time, she continued her rant, "_Save _me! What kind of joke is this? I always knew you were selfish and—"

The figure stepped into the moonlight, giving her a nice view of his handsome features, which she would never admit to anyone. The eyes she was staring into were deep and darkened because of the shadows around them. She decided for sure now, Tidus's eyes was a colour between the darkest blue sky at twilight, and the turquoise hue hidden beneath the depth of the ocean, between folds of sunlight. This man's eyes were midnight blue. Tidus's angled face curved in the right places to make him look like a sculpture of marble. His was much the same, yet the slight differences revealed themselves to her. And the very waves of golden hair that could never be harnessed into a more striking, yet alluring style, she just noticed, made this stranger look like a convincing Tidus look-alike. Yet, it was still the wretched throbbing in her heart that told her to turn away.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too…" the figure muttered, raising a tentative finger to touch his sore jaw.

'Smooth, Yuna. Amazing how you couldn't even see the difference the first time' she taunted herself.

She then quickly chastised herself for remembering every single feature of Tidus's physique. She couldn't possibly have known it was not him just by first glance. Yet…inside she knew, she did. This bothered her even more that she could know just by the set of his eyes that this wasn't Tidus.

'You're being stupid Yuna. Blue eyes are just blue eyes. Easy mistake to have made, they both look alike, anyway', she managed to convince herself.

He silently watched as her knitted eyebrows drew elegantly from their infuriating position, to one of confusion and eventual realization.

"Cute, but…not the same as Lenne", Shuyin smiled wryly, "Although…the resemblance is uncanny, rather so is the situation…"

Yuna frowned at his assessment, and felt a little less guilty for sucker-punching him. It seemed, Shuyin had the same flirtatious behavior as Tidus.

"Before you try to knock me out again, let me explain. You don't know it yet, but you're in serious danger."

Without any words exchanged, Shuyin pulled her quietly away from the door, so that they were now submerged in the darkness, away from the radiance of moonlight. He shifted his grasp on her arm suddenly, and she flinched. Without her consent, he delicately rolled back the thin material of the robe's sleeve to take in the sight of the purplish-blue bruise floating on her creamy skin. Frowning in empathy, he questioned how a tiny thing like her could obtain such a vicious injury.

"I don't suppose you've been caught in a tussle, seeing as you gave _me _this little welcoming gesture. Who did this?"

Yuna was taken aback by his concern. Something in the way he disguised his questions with an airy humor but certain compassion made her wonder. This had happened before…something he had seen already.

"As if you wouldn't already know!" she snapped back, making him suddenly tense.

"What? You're not accusing me of…? I wouldn't even dream of harming you—" Shuyin countered with a soft tone.

"—I can't say my intentions are the same as yours", she crossed her arms.

Shuyin reasoned with her, "Even if I did –which I didn't– why would I come back to _you_ of all people?"

Yuna shifted uncomfortably and fidgeted with the material of the robe. What he said did make sense, but she wouldn't give him the luxury of having her trust just as yet.

"How am I supposed to know the objective of a murderer? Maybe you came here to finish me off, to get the pleasure of seeing your victim's fear before you brutally—"

"Gees, you have some trust issues", he muttered incoherently.

"Tell me, why should I trust you? Give me one good reason."

He sighed sorrowfully, and looked at the diminishing spark in her eye one last time before he whispered the words he knew she would long to hear.

"…I knew your father."

He watched intently as she ravaged her tulip pink lips with her teeth. Something changed in her eyes, but her specialty to hide her inner torment was the ability she exercised this very moment.

She smiled faintly then took his jaw in both hands, tenderly running a thumb over the bruise forming. With a slight laugh to her tone she spoke, "you know, I can get you some ice for that…"

Shuyin smiled wryly, 'Truce it is then...'

○♥○

A/N: leave me a review and tell me what you think. I noticed some people are losing interest, hopefully this chapter will finally gain your appeal again.

- + - + - + -

> words in _italics_ within the _summary/recap_ are proofs from the actual story

**Chapter Twelve: summary/recap**

**What's up with Tidus:** we start exactly where we left off. Tidus is with Rinoa at the beach, musing about his thoughts on both Rinoa and Yuna. It leaves him wondering if he wants to go back being the person he was when he met Rinoa, and if being with her would result badly. Is he kidding? Of course it would. He knows this, but still, his heart is broken and he wants a quick repair. Tidus is the type of person who doesn't necessarily think of the repercussions of his actions, but surprisingly, he has the time to mull over the idea for once. For the first time, he is hesitant to give into temptation. On top of that, he doesn't want to break Rinoa's heart again, but, he also doesn't want his broken either…

**What's up with Rinoa:** a little heart-broken herself, Rinoa is willing to be with Tidus for this one night. Her own grief, although it is kept well hidden, is making her want things she is not even sure she wants for sure. Although she is a rather delicate in temperament, she is persistent, because she does know that Tidus feels exactly the same as she does. When he doesn't catch her hint, she is saddened, realizing that perhaps, everyone else has changed except for her. It hurts to think that even Tidus doesn't want her, even when she is willing to be his rock. She needs to feel _needed_. Do you guys understand that? No? Okay, good.

**What's up with Cloud:** It is really simple. He just wants to help out his best friend by trying to get Rinoa back. So, he leaves a note with Squall and decides to drive over to Rinoa's house all the while contemplating about his predicament with Yuna and Squall as well as his feelings about Tidus and Yuna as a couple.

**What's up with Yuna:** Deciding to emerge from her safety zone, Yuna wants to confront Gippal in the hopes of retrieving some information. Someone ends up stopping her, someone very familiar.What's up with Tidus and Rinoa: although people they cared for have hurt both of them, Tidus is quite hesitant about actually being with Rinoa. Yes, he does care for her and she cares for him, but something is stopping him from progressing the relationship. Rinoa however, is persistent and unwilling to be left alone again. So, throws him a curve ball, hitting him right in the face. He loves Yuna. Because he is so shocked that someone else can see through his feelings before he can even decipher them, he chokes out a bunch of lies about how he still loves her, not Yuna.

Does Tidus love Rinoa? Maybe on some level, but not something strong enough to make his heart skip a beat. He remembers that he _did _love her once, but when he experiences these new feelings caused by Yuna, he realizes it wasn't something _real_ that he had with Rinoa. But he is willing to submit to her at this moment because she wants to try to convince herself that she doesn't want Squall. It is ironic, because by doing this, she later learns that she _does_ in fact need him. Am I still confusing you?

**What's up with Yuna and Shuyin:** Yuna thinks that the one whispering gibberish in her ear is Tidus, which is why she verbally attacks the man standing in front of her, only to realize that it is none other than…(drumroll)…Shuyin! So, he is truly alive like Tifa says, and quite the shameless flirt as well. Yuna curses herself for not noticing the difference between Tidus and Shuyin. Anyway, Shuyin comes bearing bad news and a few inquiries of his own.

**How it all wraps up:** Tidus and Rinoa share an intimate moment, which we all know, could lead to misfortune. This doesn't mean that Tidus hasn't stopped thinking of Yuna, it has just confused him more. But for the moment, he enjoys the possibility.

Cloud was there, in his car to get Rinoa back for his best friend. When he comes upon her house, he sees her figure of darkness on the beach. _He almost didn't see her lithe figure of darkness, against the dunes of sand…_

When Cloud is the most self-assured of his plans, he sees her on the beach…but wait! Who else is on the beach with Rinoa…?

clears throat You guys were supposed to get that little clue right there. To assume that Cloud has seen both Rinoa _and_ Tidus together, since he did see her figure. I probably put so many clues you don't know where to look anymore /blushes/ okay, I promise it will be easier from now on.

Anyway, this is bad, considering that his best friend is practically mourning over their relationship loss, and since Cloud has a feeling that Yuna might like Tidus. Once again, he is treading on that thin line…

Now, Shuyin is surprised to see the marks on Yuna's arms, but not quite surprised when he thinks in his head about who really could've done the damage. Yuna however, is more than willing to blame him for his misdeeds. She obviously doesn't trust him. That is, until he mentions that he knew her father… Now she has reason to trust him, as he gets ready to tell her his story.

This is where I leave you to think about it all for now…

On to Chapter Thirteen -->


	13. Spiral into Reality

Disclaimer: Refer to the others...everything else still applies

A/N: A million apologies for the lateness, but I was really busy and the time I had was spent on work. On top of that, I wrote three different copies of this chapter and decided on this one. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. My original 'Recap' for the previous chapters was deleted by accident, so I'll probably write it for next time.

**Side note:** Everything from chapters 10 and up take place within the timeframe of one night. This chapter is about what happens the morning after in relation to what happened the night before. And of course this chapter is darky and angsty (my specialty!) and also **longer** for those that waited so patiently for this update ;)

Enjoy!

:.Chapter Thirteen.: _**Dawn**_

Deft fingers lifted a spoon from within the murky depths of a milk lake. The spoon was lifted to eye level, allowing a reflection to appear on the back of it. Through the milky residue, Squall could see the circles under his eyes, the difference in his skin pallor, but most strikingly, the faint shadow of happiness that would soon disappear completely from his face. He roughly put the bowl of cereal and milk in the sink.

He never truly was one to express emotions, but he would still experience them despite his efforts to remain stolid. That was his defense mechanism. Whenever an unpleasant memory resurfaced, or a truth that was better left buried, was heard, his "I don't care" attitude was what shielded him.

'I did this to her', his mind conjured the newest grievance. Then a grievance that wasn't so new, 'she left because of me. I drove her away, and we both suffered because of me.'

The weaker voice within him fought back with some effort, 'it's not your fault. Besides, it's better not to say anything.'

His mind still insisted and taunted, poking at a sore spot, 'She probably would've stayed if you said something, _anything_.'

"You used up all of the hot water."

Cloud's voice seemed like a faint echo. His thoughts conquered what ability he had to respond.

'You hate it that you've lost your mother to the weakness of emotions. You don't want to think about how you're about to lose your sister because of a fight. You won't yet admit that you've lost Rinoa because you won't tell her you love her.'

He didn't trust that word: love. It had no meaning to him at all; there was nothing he could relate it to. He knew how it felt to love his sister, but not a romantic kind of love. The kind of love that he still doubted of an actual existance.

How could he lose himself to pointless emotions that lingered and clung to him like the dew of a summer morning? He didn't want to admit his feelings to anyone. Wasn't that why his mother left them? She couldn't take the pain from her husband's death, so she left. He didn't want to leave Rinoa, but it seemed that Fate had cruelly turned the tables. Rinoa had left _him_. There was no denying it anymore.

"Hello!"

Cloud had grown severely impatient.

"People are always leaving..." Squall murmured softly as if just saying the words out loud had made every event in his life official evidence of the statement.

While Squall had been thinking, his best friend had been ranting about how it was hard enough to pay the water bill as it was, and how he hated taking luke-warm showers. Cloud suddenly stopped at Squall's declaration. "Wait...what?"

Squall's chestnut brown hair shielded his eyes for a moment as he readjusted his position to look somewhere at the wall, cleverly concocting his own question to detract from Cloud's. He didn't feel much like having a chat about his inner turmoil.

Changing the subject, he carefully looked at the man in front of him, "Where were you?"

Cloud was like his sister in the way that they were very expressive, and lying was a skill to be practiced on. He noticed that for the briefest moment, Cloud's eyes flickered with a sudden recognition, then dilated with a memory best left unspoken although it made the air crackle with a sudden tension. Cloud was more skilled than Yuna. This sudden change in attitude could only be detected if one were to look for the signs, and, as it was, he already gave Squall a jaded smile to mask the flaws.

"Out."

The blond was answered with a grunt; the one that told him his answer wasn't enough.

Cloud vaguely added more details, "Out to run an errand."

The other man stared back at him levelly, letting a grim expression wash over his features for a moment before it was replaced with his stone mask.

"Out to play hero."

It was a statement that insinuated Squall's knowledge of his plans all along. He didn't care if he was inflicting any amount of damage on his best friend. For now he was numb with pain, and unable to feel any emotion.

"Its not like that", the blonde reassured with a slight sigh to his tone.

His shoulders squared, and he couldn't help it that he felt an uncontrollable rage for no apparent reason. Thinking too hard about the past did this to him.

"You should _know_ that I don't need your help" he paused for a time to assess what he has just said.

"I know"; Cloud would not be baited. He knew how Squall got sometimes, and he just wanted to vent on someone, but like the fair person he was, Squall needed a reason first.

Squall turned away suddenly, sobered by Cloud's statement.

He looked out the window, past the red and blue neon signs reflected on the glass and focused on the gray sky. The clouds, mirrored by his dour mood, drifted across the sky with expectancy to storm. Last night's drizzle had left some surviving moisture on the outside of the glass. The drops gathered, grew heavier then left a perfect crystalline trail marking its path.

She said she loved this time of day, where the morning sky was tinged with darkening shades. This was the time when the day was decided: the sky could clear to a perfect shade of blue and the sun would peak out, or the clouds would darken and everyone would be soaked. It was a day like that, when he ran up to meet her, with puddles of yesterday's rain splashing his heels. He said he was sorry. She had already made up her mind. He said he had no choice. That was when she kissed him once softly, and touched his lips with her fingers once as if reliving a past memory. He tried to gather her closer but she shook her head and whispered, "There's always a choice."

He drummed his fingers against the table and noticed Cloud shift uncomfortably through his peripheral vision.

"She..." Cloud looked back at his friend as if for recognition, and permission, "She misses you, a lot."

'Rinoa.'

Squall nodded faintly, then added softly, "Yeah. I know."

Cloud turned back noticing Squall no longer had his attention, and sighed remorsefully while whispering to himself, "I miss her too."

There was a tentative silence; the only sound filling the emptiness was the patter of a new rain against the window.

Cloud had been speaking of Yuna.

○♥○

She leaned her head back against the window embrasure, and tilted her chin up to meet the gentle rays of an early morning sun. It seemed as if it was always sunny there, like the mansion was frozen in time, on a perfect day. Somehow, she always knew that there was a shadow hidden behind the light. This family was hiding a secret, then again, so was she.

He watched as she folded her arms closer about her body, and closed her eyes as if waiting for a kiss in her sweetest dream. He made sure to keep his tone hushed and soft so as not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

She slowly opened her eyes, but set her gaze on something outside. She straightened her position against the archway and pursed her lips, not yet ready to speak.

"Or maybe you don't _want_ to believe me…" he trailed off, trying to invoke her vicious wit or anger. Then he would know if she truly wanted to help him and fix Lenne's mistakes…and hers. His eyebrows quirked into a pleased but curious stance as her lips parted to retort, but she stopped herself from saying anything, then turned to face him.

Her gaze softened. Shuyin lounged on the bed with a placid smile on his lips, which was directed at his daughter. Naomi snuggled closer into his side, and rested her head on her father's chest. She had been lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of each breath Shuyin took.

'This is how it is supposed to be', Yuna thought with a hint of acceptance in her eyes. 'She needs to be back with her real family'.

Shuyin chuckled lightly as he shifted his daughter off of him gently, and replaced his body with a pillow for her to clutch. Yuna turned her gaze away as new tears stung her eyes. She wouldn't cry anymore. She didn't _need_ the love of her father or mother any longer. It was stupid for her to think she could get that back, to relive memories that weren't there.

A warm hand touched her shoulder briefly, catching her attention.

"You've taken good care of her. I want to thank you."

She nodded stiffly, slightly taken aback. Before she could stop herself, Yuna added softly, "I wanted her to have a mother. Someone who could wipe away her tears and hold her when she was scared."

"I understand."

Yuna looked back at him with the flicker of fiery anger in her eyes, "I don't."

His voice faltered and gave away his strength, "I told you why I left her here. Lenne couldn't be here with _him _anymore, she was in danger. It would be suspicious if we took her away with us, supposedly on a business trip. I wasn't going to leave her, I never would."

"What if she didn't know if you were ever coming back? What if she thought you abandoned her?"

He noticed how her tears were spilling over and her pink eyes reflected the hurt of her own childhood. He moved to touch her but she staggered back. Shuyin sighed deeply, "I had no choice…but I guess, the effort was wasted."

She started walking to the door. He let her leave, thinking that she did deserve to after the long night of secrets and betrayals. A lingering thought made him stare at her retreating form, '_He _wanted Lenne. He still wants her, and if Yuna's not careful, she'll end up making more than one mistake. I can't let it happen again…'

○♥○

He supported her back, and held her limber form against him in a friendly embrace, then lowered her to the softness of his bed beneath her. She sighed thoughtfully, and relaxed under his care. He kissed her forehead softly and left the room.

They had both silently agreed that no matter what happened, and what had caused them to act the way they did at the beach, they were just friends. They had both fooled themselves into believing they wanted something more, but what they really wanted was closure. The way they had broken up had been traumatic and reason to avoid each other. When they had been in the shadows of a fading moonlight, and his lips had touched hers, tears rolled down her cheeks at a distant memory that he wasn't a part of. He said he would drive her home, but she didn't want to be alone again. Reluctantly, he had accepted her suggestion. He didn't want to leave her alone, it was safer at his house.

Tidus paced restlessly while Rinoa slept peacefully in his bed. Maybe this was risky, considering they were at Yuna's building. Well, it wasn't hers…his father owned it, and the pent house where he was currently situated. If either Squall or Yuna came in, they would both be hurt, maybe for different reasons. It was fair to make an assumption if one were to come in and notice him topless, and Rinoa sleeping in his room.

She had kissed him again when he took her to his room, and he let her. When her touches became desperate, he stopped her. They both had known it was wrong. She wanted someone who would love her again, if only for a day and he wanted to lose the pain from a sheltered love for another woman. In a way they needed each other, but not like that.

Maybe he didn't understand his feelings yet.

He quietly walked to his bedroom and peered into the room. She had fallen asleep in the circle of her own arms, and her body had splayed across the bed, successfully taking up more than half the space. He could detect the faint outline of her legs through the thin sheets, and saw the base of her left foot press against her calf. Looking at her like this in her unguarded form, he realized that two years ago he probably wouldn't have resisted the temptation, but something in him had changed. There were many different kinds of love, and he had just discovered one. He decided she would be fine if he left her for just a minute.

○♥○

_"I knew your father…"_ Her mind fluttered with the reminiscences of the night's confession. He had paused deliberately, perhaps to numb the shock, but still, she could've sworn her heart stopped for a moment at his confession. 

"…_And so did Gippal."_

His explanation seemed logical, but she still couldn't believe him.

Yuna scrambled in the dimly lit hallway and grasped the stairway railing tightly.

_"It seems Gippal has gotten to know you quite well, if I understand the circumstances correctly. You made a big mistake Yuna…Gippal has always wanted Lenne, and your behavior has probably invoked some deep affection for her, best left hidden."_

She swayed slightly on her feet, but successfully propelled herself forwards down each step.

"_You see, Gippal was in love with her first, and I didn't know. Our marriage created a rift between my best friend and I.I couldn't get through to him. The problem from his past made him resentful and dangerous. Lenne had to be taken away from this house. There were too many secrets, and Gippal and I were bounded to a very dark one."_

Yuna took fast but tentative steps, half-concealed by the thin shadows where the sunlight failed to reach. She had to get out of the mansion. Staying anywhere within it had always made her nervous, but a fear consumed her for a completely different reason.

She turned around swiftly and knocked into someone. Her eyes widened as his arms hovered around her body reflexively.

"Gippal."

Her voice quavered slightly, but she couldn't help but wonder if she were really looking into the eyes of a murderer.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting."

His voice was strained and weak with emotion, and an unknown gentleness that instantly calmed her. Something in the way that he carefully avoided her gaze told her that he was deeply upset.

"What—"

He finally turned to face her with red eyes glazed with tears that had been blinked away.

She couldn't stop herself in time when she lifted a hand to his face in a friendly gesture of empathy and whispered his name. Her gentle touch gave no reassurance to him as his eyes were still pained and clouded with the confusion of her actions. He swiftly turned his back to her and muttered something about how she should be resting.

Yuna ignored his advice and watched him disappear past the glass doors leading to the garden.

"_What happened to him in the past left him numb with pain and vengeance for the future. I know he still doubts himself. He is still trapped within his own world of hurt. You can see it in his eyes, he relives the memory everyday."_

She followed him outside, knowing the answers to her questions lay with him. He leaned against the sidewall of the mansion, beneath the provided shade of a tree. The depths beneath the reflection of her face in his eyes displayed a dark emotion that rivaled against the soft beams of light slipping through the shield of leaves.

"It was his fault you know."

Her silence told him that his statement had been too cryptic.

"It was my father's fault."

_"Gippal's mother died about ten years ago…from a shot wound."_

His pupils dilated from the shock of a nightmare turning into reality.

"I kept on seeing it in my head, replaying itself. They were fighting again. Days like that, I always remembered, because I couldn't turn the volume up loud enough on my radio to even distort the sound of screaming. I was more scared than angry because I knew my dad had been drinking again. He got even more violent when he was drunk."

He paused to lick his parched lips.

"My father _never_ even so much as laid a finger on me. It was my mom that he went after," Gippal's eyes seemed to burn into Yuna's, almost as if he was seeing a different person standing in front of him, "and he always knew exactly where to hit her so that there were no visible marks."

She flinched in surprise at his sudden change of mood and placed a hand on his shoulder to bring him back into focus. His eyes emanated a gentle, sad softness towards her, almost like he regretted the fact that he had to tell her the rest.

Shakily he continued, "he was a great father otherwise…I was the only child so I was desperate to make my dad proud. The only form of affection I got from him was a tousle of hair if I was lucky, but it didn't matter. I just wanted to be the best for him. I remember every fall he used to take me hunting with him. Once he told me I was a great shot…I had near-perfect aim with any type of rifle. He was an _expert_ though. I wanted to be as good at him, but somehow I never was. I was still never good enough for him no matter what I did"

He shook his head for a moment to clear the thoughts that might have once made him feel worthy in his father's eyes.

"My parents were fighting in the kitchen. My mom already had a bloody nose by the time I got downstairs. It was so easy for him to convince her that she had walked into a wall in the middle of the night, he had that much power of her. She had the kitchen knife in her hands, probably the one she had been using to cut carrots for the salad we were supposed to have for dinner. Both my dad and I knew she wasn't going to even dare to use it, but just the thought that she might've possibly, irked my dad severely. He picked up the hunting rifle and aimed for her. Then he shot her. I tried to knock it away, but the bullet had just grazed my arm and shot her anyway."

He swallowed thickly, "The bullet grazed my arm, that was proof. It had to have been my dad, I had gotten injured as well. At least…at least, that's what I told the police."

Yuna's breath became labored, constricted with fear. "Oh my god," she whispered.

He slumped down raggedly to the floor and covered his face with his shaking hands. He repeated each word with a struggling effort to keep choking sobs from interrupting him, "My parents were fighting in the kitchen. My mom already had a bloody nose by the time I got downstairs. It was so easy for him to convince her that she had walked into a wall in the middle of the night, he had that much power of her. She had the kitchen knife in her hands, probably the one she had been using to carrots for the salad we were supposed to have for dinner. Both my dad and I knew she wasn't going to even dare to use it, but just the thought that she might've possibly, irked my dad severely. It irked me more that he had the nerve to get mad about it. She was defending herself against a monster…

"…I still had the rifle my father gave me for my fifteenth birthday. His back was facing towards me, but my mom saw before I could pull the damn trigger. I was aiming for him. I was tired of seeing her wake up barely able to move because of him. She always pretended she was happy…she made blueberry waffles for him before he went to work, but as soon as he left the door, she made an excuse to leave, and cried until she couldn't feel any emotion anymore. I heard her muffled sobs resonating in my ear as my hands tried to steady my grip. I knew my mom would scream before I even had the chance to fire, so I held it behind my back and passed it to my other hand. It was a trick I had learned before: place the nose of the gun through the space between my side and the side of my arm. I could barely aim the damn thing properly, my hands were shaking so badly. The bullet cut through the material of my shirt and nicked the inside of my arm before it hit a body. It's so ironic…"

He made a sound that was something between a bitter laugh drenched with tears, and a desperate gasp for breath.

"The one time that shot actually counted for something, and I blew it. The bullet got her instead."

"That was the first time my dad ever smiled at me. He squeezed my shoulder and said, "good job" as if I had just killed a prize animal. It was so sickening. For once in my life I made my father proud…and it almost killed me. "

"_Braska helped Gippal with the investigation after the murder, and kept the heat off for a while. He created an alibi for Gippal and sent him to a safe house. I think he had a feeling all along, but he was never one to act on impulse unless he had all the evidence…but Gippal's father did conceal the abuse well. Of course, he must've had some sort of idea, after all, he was the guy's friend."_

Yuna's head was reeling with the unraveled mystery at her feet and the thought of how her father was connected in all of this. She braced herself with her hands rooted firmly in front of her to the wall.

'If this happened ten years ago…and my father really did help Gippal, then, he was still alive when I was nine…But, I don't remember him being with us for that long. When I was about four, he left Squall and me in Besaid while he went to Zanarkand. It was probably years later until he met Gippal.'

"_I met Braska and Gippal about two years later. After that, Lenne and I met. I only found out his secret months before I married Lenne and it made me nervous since he was smitten by her. I was worried about jealousy, I know what it can do to a person. You have to understand, I would kill for my best friend…but I couldn't let him do it again."_

Breathlessly she whispered, "Oh Gippal…you have to turn yourself in to the police."

Gippal watched her sway slightly, but with his blurry vision, he couldn't tell if it was the tears distorting his vision or not. He got up slowly so as not to startle her and allowed her to brace herself against him. For once in his whole life, he could look someone in the eye and know that there was no judgement, that they wouldn't flinch away and leave him because of what he had done.

His hand reached into the pocket of her sweater where the folds of material barely concealed the glint of a gold chain.

"I knew I could trust Braska's daughter", he whispered.

She froze suddenly and her sight dropped to the locket in his hands.

For a moment, Shuyin's words echoed in her ears: _"You should be cautious, maybe even fearful of him."_

In silence she responded to his statement, 'I'm not scared of him, not even the slightest bit, because I know he would never hurt me. Not like how you think he tried to hurt Lenne. I'm scared of what he already knows about me that _I_ don't know.'

Yuna caught the briefest change in his serious features as she took her locket and started to walk away. He was going to do it, he was going to stop pretending. He would finally turn himself in and wake up from the nightmare. As for Yuna, she had just started waking up from her reality.

○♥○

A/N: there you have it. Secret revealed in reference to Dona's statement of the case being a "murder case". I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Probably after exams. Drop me a review so that I know the effort wasn't wasted :) I hope you also appreciate the **extra-long preview** for the next chapter...

**Preview: **He released a shaky sigh at the appearance of the woman who had been part of the reason for every fear that quelled in his heart. Her features were the same since the last time he saw her: wavy, hazel-stained blonde hair, tell-tale emerald eyes that radiated a warmth towards him, and the distinct smell of the perfume she always wore since he was a child.

She clearly expected his arrival as she moved forward to embrace him. He stepped away to keep her from making contact with him.

"Squall...please don't make this harder for me" she pleaded with him in the smallest of voices.

His frown remained even as her eyes threatened to spill tears. She folded her arms across her chest and changed the topic as well as her demeanor.

"So, how's Yuna?"

He paused, testing her for actual sincerity before he answered coldly, "Who cares?"

She was violated. "How can you say 'who cares'?"

He scoffed lightly and turned to leave, "Because I'd like to know."

- + - + - + -

> words in _italics_ within the _summary/recap_ are proofs from the actual story

**Chapter Thirteen: summary/recap**

**What's up with Squall and Cloud:** Well, Cloud is back from his trip to Rinoa's and evidently, he came back alone. Maybe he something at the beach that changed his mind…

Meanwhile Squall is angry, upset, and irritated with memories and thoughts of Yuna, Rinoa and his mother. Cloud has no choice but to notice his friend's dour mood, and holds back on saying anything, keeping the secret of his mission.However, Squall already knows about Cloud's heroism and is irritated by it. So much for keeping the mission a secret.

When Squall looks outside the window, it trigger a memory which insinuated the cause of his break up with Rinoa. You guys knew that right?

He looked out the window, past the red and blue neon signs reflected on the glass and focused on the gray sky. The clouds, mirrored by his dour mood, drifted across the sky with expectancy to storm. Last night's drizzle had left some surviving moisture on the outside of the glass. The drops gathered, grew heavier then left a perfect crystalline trail marking its path.

She said she loved this time of day, where the morning sky was tinged with darkening shades. This was the time when the day was decided: the sky could clear to a perfect shade of blue and the sun would peak out, or the clouds would darken and everyone would be soaked. It was a day like that, when he ran up to meet her, with puddles of yesterday's rain splashing his heels. He said he was sorry. She had already made up her mind. He said he had no choice. That was when she kissed him once softly, and touched his lips with her fingers once as if reliving a past memory. He tried to gather her closer but she shook her head and whispered, "There's always a choice."

Read it again, maybe you'll understand it better.

**What's up with Yuna:** We meet back with the brunette after Shuyin told her his story. She knows everything now, well at least half of the story, but unfortunately, we don't know anything yet. Clearly though, she is upset that Shuyin left Naomi at all. Her sadness fuels the argument until she just decides to leave.

'He wanted Lenne. He still wants her, and if Yuna's not careful, she'll end up making more than one mistake. I can't let it happen again…'

Shuyin's last thought leaves us wondering on what exactly he has told Yuna…

**What's up with Tidus:** this whole chapter is based on reflections, well at least a part of it. Through Tidus's thoughts, we learn about what happened after the little moment he shared with Rinoa. It seems as if reality has hit both of them, and right in the nick of time too. Both of them realized what a mistake it was before anything progressed, which leaves Tidus and Rinoa feeling rather stupid. Rinoa didn't want to be alone at that moment, and Tidus (still being the nice guy) brings her home, and leaves her to sleep in his bed while he muses by himself.

**What's up with Yuna:** on her way out, words keep fluttering in her mind. Shuyin's story is fresh in her mind and his words resurface as she takes each step. Just a note, some people didn't understand this, but the words in _italics_ in the scene with Yuna and Gippal, are Shuyin's words. Each portion of the story is revealed or explained from Shuyin as she remembers him telling her his side of the story, as she actually hears Gippal's story. It's the same story, just that Yuna remembers what Shuyin says (his words add more to what Gippal says or explains a bit more). Don't say you are confused now ;)

on her way out, words keep fluttering in her mind. Shuyin's story is fresh in her mind and his words resurface as she takes each step. Just a note, some people didn't understand this, but the words in in the scene with Yuna and Gippal, are Shuyin's words. Each portion of the story is revealed or explained from Shuyin as she remembers him telling her his side of the story, as she actually hears Gippal's story. It's the same story, just that Yuna remembers what Shuyin says (his words add more to what Gippal says or explains a bit more). Don't say you are confused now ;) 

**What's up with Gippal:** this part really isn't so confusing if you read it properly. Gippal tells Yuna his story, although he is hesitant to begin. But, Yuna is persistent because she wants to know if what Shuyin said is the truth. There are two sides to every story. Read the scene again if you are completely determined to understand it on your own. If not, I'll just make it simple and type it out to avoid confusion for those who are _utterly _lost.

this part really isn't so confusing if you read it properly. Gippal tells Yuna his story, although he is hesitant to begin. But, Yuna is persistent because she wants to know if what Shuyin said is the truth. There are two sides to every story. Read the scene again if you are completely determined to understand it on your own. If not, I'll just make it simple and type it out to avoid confusion for those who are lost. 

From Shuyin's information, we now know that Gippal's mother died of a shot wound. Keep that in mind.

He remembers that day clearly because his parents were fighting, and his dad was drunk. His mother was always the victim of abuse when his father was drunk, and this scared him. He saw both of his parents in the kitchen, his mother already showing signs of being hit, and his father still menacing and violent. His father killed his mother, or so he said. He admits to Yuna that the story he just told her was what he told the police. Drawing a deep breath, he began to tell her the _real _story of what happened that night.

As it turns out, his father didn't have a gun with him, Gippal did and he fired it. His intent was clear, he was aiming for his father, but his hands were shaking so badly from fear that the bullet got his mother instead. He killed his mother.

"The one time that shot actually counted for something, and I blew it. The bullet got her instead."

Even if it was a mistake, the memory of it tortures him to this day. As Shuyin's words still echo in Yuna's head, we learn that Gippal had a thing for Lenne. Because of that factor, Shuyin was fearful of his friend. If he could murder once, he could do it again, especially when he lost Lenne to Shuyin. "…_I only found out his secret months before I married Lenne and it made me nervous since he was smitten by her. I was worried about jealousy, I know what it can do to a person. You have to understand, I would kill for my best friend…but I couldn't let him do it again."_

That was why Shuyin ran off with Lenne to keep her safe, afterall he learned Gippal's secret soon after he got married and they had a child. Hmm…get it?

We also learn that Yuna's father helped Gippal out during that time, and he was also a friend of Gippal's family.

"_Braska helped Gippal with the investigation after the murder, and kept the heat off for a while. He created an alibi for Gippal and sent him to a safe house. I think he had a feeling all along, but he was never one to act on impulse unless he had all the evidence…but Gippal's father did conceal the abuse well. Of course, he must've had some sort of idea, after all, he was the guy's friend."_

Yuna is shocked to hear all of this, but Gippal isn't. After admitting everything to Yuna he says, "I knew I could trust Braska's daughter." He takes the locket out of her pocket, while he says this. Aha! So now we know who looked inside of her locket when she awoke in the mansion. You remember that don't you? Now he knows who she is. She doesn't know at all if this is a bad thing or a good thing.

Though she is shocked, she tells Gippal that he has to turn himself in to the police. Somehow, she knows that he will do this.

**How it all wraps up:** Finishing of his revere, Squall is content to stare out the window and brood. Cloud, uncomfortable and awkward with the situation reminds him that "she misses him a lot". Squall, too focused on his own grief, thinks that Cloud is speaking of Rinoa. He had been speaking of Yuna. Now Cloud is worried about his friend – Squall is worried about the wrong person. When he should be thinking of his sister, Squall is much too involved with his girlfriend.

Tidus, decides for once that the temptations he once had mean nothing to him now. He is a changed person now, and Rinoa has helped him realize that. Checking in on her, he decides that she will be fine if he left. Seems as though he has a lot on his mind.

Yuna leaves Gippal with a heart that is heavy from all of the secrets, and lets the story of what truly happened, linger in the space between them. So that was what the murder case was about…

I'll let you guys sink this in now.

On to Chapter Fourteen -->


	14. Bittersweet

A/N: I know this sounds weird but DON'T read this chapter, not unless you understand everything completely. For those who are confused, I slaved for countless hours trying to come up with something that will explain everything...and success! Chapters 10 - 13 have somewhat indepth summaries/recaps at the very bottom of each chapter. And I made them really easy to understand. Don't take this as an insult to your intelligence, I just don't want any more reviews with the words "I am so confused" ,anymore :)Read those first.

Hopefully my hard work will amount to something. Ontop of that, document manager mangled my work. I hope nothing was destroyed or ruined. Notify me after you read.

Enough of my tragedy...read this chapter (which is the longest so far). I hope you like the flashback - its so cute!

:.Chapter Fourteen.:

'Please, don't let this make it harder for me' he thought, glancing at the scenery for a moment.

He was feeling unsure at the moment, but knew that it wasn't his place to be with

Rinoa back at his apartment either. It felt as if, he didn't belong anywhere at the moment, except here.

A neighboring willow tree offered its shade to him, and a comfortable patch of grass was provided beneath it. He sat down and looked at the water, watching tendrils of light seep through the curtain of foliage and penetrate the depths beneath. It was nearing the end of summer, and the leaves of most plants were furling in.

This little secluded area always seemed to belong only to him and Yuna. It truly was a fluke of nature…after many years of heavy rains in the summer and movement of the water levels during winter and spring, a small rivulet had branched off from the lake separating Zanarkand from Bevelle. The small stream of water had traveled to rest between the crease of a valley and a forest, resulting in this: a piece of their own sanctuary right in the city. Because of the steady flow of the lake, the water here was always pristine and constant. Surprisingly, even with the amount of rainfall in the city, it never did overflow, but always did remain as one of nature's best-kept secrets.

His nervousness dissipated for a moment, at the calm scenery. His thoughts were far from finished, and were not willing to leave him just yet. He came here to forget, not remember!

Betrayed by his sudden tranquility, Tidus felt his mind opening to an encumbering image of the very person he was trying to forget.

Tidus breathed in the earthy smell of nature around him, and sighed happily.

Maybe it wasn't so horrible to relive that one moment again...

_To see her there with the beauty of innocence on her features elicited a smirk from him. If he looked closer, he would be able to see the makings of a Cheshire grin on the corner of her lips, as if she knew all along that he would be there and perhaps, didn't mind at all. _

_He noticed her ever since she moved in with her brother. Often, Tidus would see her with a dreamy sparkle in her eyes, looking off into the city's sunset from her own balcony, while he shared the same view with her from his own. That tender balance between them was existed in complete innocence, for she never saw him ignoring the view of the sky oftentimes, to look at her. _

_Tidus had to admit, he had never witnessed anything more breathtaking, never thought that the beauty of two things could commingle in one entity when he had taken a closer look at her eyes. It embarrassed him thoroughly, because he was never this poetic._

_Still, this reserve he had for her created some sort of respect that he, naturally, kept hidden._

_He watched as her feet tucked closer against her, and her cute, nail-polished toes wriggled freely. The brown of her hair moves to rest on her cheek when the breeze rustles it, and he studies her intently as she brushes it gently with just the tips of her fingers each_ _time. He wonders how every movement she makes is so delicate and tender._

_The fact that she is lying down in a small, wooden paddleboat doesn't seem to faze her in the least. It seems as if she rocks with each movement, embracing it. _

_The blue of his own eyes rest to her eyes scanning the pages, never truly reading the __words because she knows he is there. Tidus is content with watching her lips part slightly in an attempt to hide her own absurd smile. It strikes him as odd, that he somehow takes note of how her arms are tucked closely to her body even though it isn't cold. Somehow, he knows that if his presence weren't there to disrupt her, she would be content with just watching the shifting sky above her with each movement of the boat._

_He smiles at the absurdity of it all, because he has never noticed so many things about a person in his life. No one else compelled him. _

_Though he knows Yuna has had next to none, or zero experience with other guys, she is playing him like a harp._

_A smile plays on his lips even as he steps forward to reveal himself from his hiding_

_place. He is not at all ashamed to let her assume that he was watching her, but she already knows that he was. _

_Her sigh creates a tense environment, and she curls more closely to the book in her hands. Just the action itself makes him comfortable knowing that he can make her squirm with only his presence. _

_"You know, you can't ignore me forever."_

_This makes her scoff, the only thing that signifies that she actually heard what he said. He can almost see the dare in her eyes: "Do you want to bet on that?" _

_She still won't look at him, and it annoys him slightly. He crouches down to sit __comfortably on a patch of grass under the shade of a willow, near the post where the boat is tied in place. _

_'Time for a different tactic' he muses._

_Letting the words fall like honey from his lips, he continues, "Besides, I miss hearing __your lovely voice"._

_Something in the way he has said it makes it sound so completely honest that even he is shocked._

_Her eyes stay on the insignificant words in the book, but her heart is singing. She hates how he was so close to capturing her persistence and her silence in one swift movement._

_'I know he doesn't mean it at all' she muses, 'but what makes me blush is the slight __possibility that he might.'_

_Yuna almost shook her head to clear the fog in her mind. All of the "maybes" encourage the butterflies in her stomach to flutter with possibility._

_Tidus watches as she brings the book closer to her face to hide the colour of vulnerability which is spreading on her cheeks with fervor, and smiles to himself._

_The words are hard to bring up and the attempt of keeping her voice solid and uncaring threaten her eagerly as she speaks, "Go away Tidus"._

_Her subconscious swells at the possibility that she might've hurt his feelings but the __realization that he is too arrogant to have his feelings hurt, reminds her. Not like what he did to her. Rinoa still doesn't talk to her, and she often spends her every waking moment alone now. Ever since he used her, and toyed with those delicate emotions she was once willing to show, she realizes that the risk is too great to be anything but stoic and indifferent around everyone._

_His gaze and his aura are distracting her so that the ink of the pages swirl in a dizzy __fashion to confuse her. He acknowledges the book and tries to strike up a conversation, "That must be interesting"._

_Since Yuna has already given up her vow of silence in an attempt to make him leave, she answers sarcastically, "Yes, this one **sentence **is amazing."_

_She almost doesn't catch his evil smile, and curses herself for allowing him to know that she can't stop thinking about him to read._

_"Then I've been the perfect distraction."_

_He watches as she sits up and brings her knees closer to her chest almost as if she is __contemplating what he is really up to._

_"Just leave me alone Tidus."_

_His smile is hidden once more, "Fine."_

_She is surprised to see him leave, and strangely upset that he didn't put up much of a fight. Although she would never admit it, she was lonely. _

_Before he disappears completely, he turns back to face her for a moment, a dangerous smile exploding on his face. Then it hits her completely, with the force of two tons of bricks. He hadn't been moving, she had. She had been gaping at him as she looked at the post where the boat had been tied, then back at him._

_Yuna decides for the first time that awareness is quite disconcerting._

_Gathering up her dignity she swiftly searched for the paddles at the side, back and front of the boat. It donned on her that the paddles were safely nestled in the grass where he had been sitting, and was seated right now, watching with amusement._

_Yuna fumes, and Tidus laughs. _

_The boat has drifted to the middle of the water where the remnants of summer and the new signs of autumn have taken residence. With an anger that makes her villain snicker all the more, she recognizes that he likes to create situations where she has no choice but to need him. For that, she despises him even more._

Tidus snickered lightly, thinking back to how his plan had worked so perfectly. His mind wandered back to that image sealed in the recesses of his memory.

"_Tidus!"_

_He is too busy laughing to even look at her._

"_You jerk!"_

_For a moment he stops, and lifts one eyebrow at her. "Now, now. That doesn't sound very nice. Do you want me to give you the paddles? Maybe I should just leave…"_

_Her rashness answers before she can stop herself, "Fine. Go. I don't care."_

_And to her horror, he does just that._

'_Note to self: never call his bluff ' she thinks._

_Scrounging up some pride once more, her hands dip in the water, testing to see if her hands will serve the purpose of a paddle. Doesn't work…_

"_Tidus, wait!"_

_He doesn't even flinch._

"_Tidus! Please?"_

_She can feel his victorious smile radiating before she even sees it. For what seems like ten minutes, he cycles through: (1) pretending he is leaving (2) laughing at her (3) then pretending that he doesn't understand her or hear her pleas when he finally grasps the paddles in one hand, teasing her. _

"_Fine, I guess you've earned at least one of the two."_

_Feeling slightly charitable, Tidus reluctantly tosses **one **paddle into the water, causing Yuna to curse him for his blitz abilities because it reaches close enough for her to attempt to reach for it but far enough so that she is risking getting wet. _

_As if the wind itself is also mocking her, the paddle blows just out of reach. Although she has nearly given up, a last ounce of pride forces its way to the surface, and she dares to reach for it, balancing the boat while her shaky hands reach for it._

_Her position is precarious, but she can't believe how happy she is to feel the wood of it again. Her victorious smile rivals his previous one, but only for a moment when the boat gives way beneath her._

_Yuna swears she can hear his laughter from beneath the water. _

_The option of drowning herself from complete embarrassment is eliminated as she feels strong hands reach around her waist, pulling both of them up to the surface._

_His eyes look like liquid sapphires, glinting from the moon that has now risen._

_With one fluid movement, he rights the boat and lifts her gently to sit inside once more. Her dress clings to her with the moisture and her hair is dripping with pearls of water. Easily, he pushes himself up to sit next to her, smiling unabashedly at her anger and frustration._

"_Want to know what you have to do for the second paddle?" he asks with a mixture of both innocence and mischief._

_Her lips part in disbelief, "I hate you."_

_He smiles widely, knowing the secret of her heart, knowing that she means the exact opposite of what she said and always has._

_Tidus presses his lips against the side of her cheek to dare her into pushing him away, then smirks when she doesn't. He continues with a burning trail to the edge of her lips._

_His words muffle against her lips for a moment, "I hate you too."_

_As he presses closer to actually feel that first touch, he smirks against her smile and pushes both of them into the water once more._

○♥○

Her eyes cleared with the perception of blurry images fading to unclear fuzziness. Her hands were knotted into tight fists inside her pockets, and the gentle swish-swish of her sweater hovering over her form with each step taken, gave her comfort. She had been running for countless hours in the direction that seemed to lead to home. The one time she needed a ride, Cloud hadn't answered his phone. Sighing, she put her cell phone back in her pocket.

But, then again, she needed this time alone.

'Amazing how I nearly failed PE in highschool and now I can't stop myself from running away even if I tried' she mused, trying to laugh at her situation, but she couldn't.

Gippal's story had put her in a haze, and it made her wonder how much of her life she was willing to give up just so that she could pretend that everything was fine. It scared her to death to know that a secret could be buried so deep but at the same time, fester and destroy a person. That was why she left as soon as she could. She ran from that mansion, the memories there, the people and the horrible secrets that she wanted nothing to do with. It was too much to keep to herself, but too traumatic to tell others. They would worry about her, and she didn't want that either.

She didn't want to be Lenne anymore. Right now, she wanted to be near something familiar. She wanted to go back to the home and people that she abandoned to feel like she belonged once more, instead of roaming the planes of a world that was still scary to her.

Her mind wandered again.

As much as she didn't want to believe that it was true, she found herself feeling sorry for Gippal. It was an accident, but a lethal mistake that he made. She couldn't find any solace with the fact that he would be punished for something that he was forced to do because of his father. She now knew that sometimes love could be a very bad thing depending on whom it came from.

Shaking her head, she created a barrier around those thoughts. Thinking about Gippal and his murder made her feel more than scared and actually quite sick. It wouldn't harm her too much to think about it later, or perhaps not at all. One thing that made her feel a slight warmth to rival the chill that was left upon her, was the fact that maybe her father was looking down on her now. Her father had helped Gippal before, and maybe he would be proud to know that his own daughter had helped Gippal again. The beginnings of a smile hid behind her frown. She had been someone's angel.

Her feet were carrying her absently, like she was programmed for the route taken. She didn't realize when she had reached her building, or when the front door of her apartment was staring her in the face in all its wooden glory. She stared back at the glaring brass numbers of her address and froze for a moment. Did she deserve to come back?

Yuna suddenly felt extremely self-conscious and hugged her arms tightly around herself to shield from any more possible hurt. She vaguely remembered herself opening the door with her key, jostling it the same way she always did to get it to open. She barely noticed the living room and kitchen cleaned carefully to hide the remnants of the painful argument they had had, and the broken picture frame had been thrown away. The picture with the little Yuna and Squall that she could've sworn were someone else's happy children, was salvaged and put ontop of the table.

Her lips were sore from worrying them roughly with her teeth out of nervousness. He wasn't home, but she didn't mind too much. She felt as if she was floating on air because her legs directed her to Squall's room.

Her tired legs failed to support her and she slumped down next to his messy bed and desperately clung to one of his pajama t-shirts just so that she could feel close to him again. Tears were obstructing her view but she wouldn't let them fall. She realized it was the black T-shirt that Cloud had bought him as a joke. It read: "My friends say I'm indifferent…I could care less" in white lettering which was worn from constant use. She pressed the shirt closer to her so that it felt like he was hugging her and consoling her like he used to when she was five and she scraped her knee. Oh…but she felt like five years old all over again, vulnerable and lonely. But no…she wouldn't let the tears fall this time.

She heard the soft footsteps before she saw him, but she knew who it was.

Between suppressed sniffles, she answered before he could ask, "If you're looking for Squall…he's not here."

Yuna kept her gaze lowered and her voice soft. She was still weak and she knew it.

His soft voice answered to her, and she knew she had to stop pretending he was the enemy because he loved her. She couldn't blame this on him, he had no idea what had happened between his best friend and her.

"I didn't come to look for Squall. I came to look for you."

'How does he always know where to find me?'

She snuggled her cheek close to the shirt and whimpered softly. Her resolve was breaking down and she couldn't be strong anymore.

Cloud kneeled down in front of her and cupped her face gently with his warm hands so that he could look at her properly. She hadn't even realized that she was crying already. And just like that, he tenderly placed her in his arms and cradled her soothingly. She felt herself respond immediately to his comfort and hid her face in the crevice where his shoulder and neck met. He felt her sniffles against his shoulder, and he nuzzled the side of her face with his. Once again, he held her when she was crying without asking any questions. Just like when she was six years old, and got into an argument with her big brother.

○♥○

Squall sighed irritably. The view from the car window was depressing to him. Large, clean, expensive looking houses on every lane. He hated himself for doing this, for visiting her again and keeping it from Yuna.

'But, this _is _for Yuna' he thought, contemplating the contradiction.

The taxi neared its destination and Squall cursed at the price of his ride. Cloud had left minutes before he decided he would do this, and his best friend hadn't mentioned where he would be. Squall did tell him where he would be though, in case the blond decided to drive him back home instead of paying his life savings for a ride back home in a taxi.

Paying the taxi driver the absurd amount of money, his feet carried him across the walkway to the front door. He was sure the ground beneath him was paved with stones from some exotic island, and the flowers were probably imported right from Besaid. It was ridiculous that she lived this way, while he and Yuna struggled to maintain and pay for the apartment they had.

He knocked on the white door.

He released a shaky sigh at the appearance of the woman who had been part of the reason for every fear that quelled in his heart. Her features were the same since the last time he saw her: wavy, hazel-stained blonde hair, tell-tale emerald eyes that radiated a warmth towards him, and the distinct smell of the perfume she always wore since he was a child.

Squall didn't know if he should be happy, sad or angry to see his mom.

○♥○

Her tears had stopped, but still, she clung to him in his embrace.

Cloud felt her words murmured against his neck, "He's not here. Squall's not here. Where is he?"

Cloud sighed, sensing the fear and loneliness radiating in her voice.

"Yuna…"

She hid her face in the crook of his neck and held onto him more tightly before pulling away completely to look him in the eye. Something in his voice forced her to search his eyes and find the secret that lay there for her to read.

"You know where he is don't you?" she whispered, clearly distraught.

The words he had trained to swallow still wouldn't escape when she asked him. His silence answered her and the word lingered in the air between them, keeping them distanced.

"…you lied to me? How—"

Closing the gap between them, he hugged her closely again.

"Okay, wait. Before you say anything, let me explain."

Startled by his forwardness, she caught herself from laughing out loud. "Why are you hugging me?"

He held onto her more tightly still, keeping her where she was, doomed to have a view of Squall's many gruesome posters.

"Because it'll be easier to explain to you if I'm hugging you right now" he paused and they both laughed despite themselves at the ridiculousness of what he just said. But it was true. If he had her close to him, maybe she would understand why he did what he did, and still know that he cared for her. He never wanted her to doubt that.

Yuna sighed to herself. This was still her best friend, and deep down she knew that he never did anything with the intention of hurting her, but keeping her in ignorance to protect her often had repercussions.

"Squall was with me the whole time" he felt her tense against him but he continued, "and I didn't want you to know, because it would hurt you too much. I mean, he didn't even want me to talk to you before and I don't know…I just thought, maybe that—" he cut himself off.

He pressed his hand to the small of her back, "I'm sorry, Yuna."

She pulled away from him slowly, and absorbed everything he had said.

"Do you forgive me?"

Her eyes held the conflicting feelings of her heart, and he searched them to try to understand in his desperation.

She smiled lightly at him, "I…well, not yet. But I will, you know that... I always do. But please, promise that you won't keep anything from me anymore."

Cloud shared the smile with her, and called after her when she turned to leave.

"I'll take you to him."

She was surprised to hear those words uttered from his lips but she contained the mixture of fear, excitement and happiness that she would finally see Squall again. But the look of sadness from Cloud stopped her smile from spreading.

He continued, "Squall's visiting your mom."

○♥○

She clearly expected his arrival as she moved forward to embrace him. He stepped away to keep her from making contact with him and walked through the doorway to the house instead. It was interesting to see the pictures of another child on the walls of his mother's home, to see the memories and life she shared with someone else's children when she wouldn't be there for her own. Squall had refused her offer of staying with her so that they could be a normal family. He also refused the money she offered, as well as the sympathy. He didn't need any of it. If she wasn't there to offer if before when they truly needed her, what was the use of it now?

"Squall...please don't make this harder for me" she pleaded with him in the smallest of voices.

His frown remained even as her eyes threatened to spill tears. She folded her arms across her chest and changed the topic as well as her demeanor.

"So, how's Yuna?"

Squall looked at his mother with a mixture of incredulity and anger at her question, and at her casualness. He paused, testing her for actual sincerity before he answered coldly, "Who cares?"

The way she asked it made it sound as if she actually cared. She made it seem as if she was the one being kept from her own daughter when in fact, it was her choice to stay away from both her children.

His anger melted most of the words in his mouth, and for that he was grateful because he often lost his mind in the heat of anger.

She was taken aback by his response, suddenly becoming the tender woman she should have been in her children's youth. She was violated at her son's audacity.

"How can you say 'who cares'?"

Squall scoffed lightly and turned to leave, "Because I'd like to know."

○♥○

Yuna couldn't say much except that Cloud drove like lightning to get her there even if (to her surprise) the house, or mansion rather, was only about twenty minutes away. She was sure her heart was racing much faster than the speed of the car, especially when they made it to the front of the house.

She closed her eyes for a moment and wondered if she wanted to do this at all. To confront Squall was one thing, but meeting her mother for the first time?

She was happy to feel Cloud's warm hand slide over hers, gently prodding her to go and reassuring her at the same time.

"I'll stay in the car if you need me."

Yuna nodded and found herself walking slowly on the pathway to the door. Everything was so unfamiliar that she felt scared to tread on this path. Suddenly, she decided to run the rest of the way, knowing that if she looked behind, if she even so much as started walking, she would stop herself and never know what she could've had.

○♥○

His shoulders hunched, and his hands found their way into his pockets as he walked away. He heard his mother's steps behind him and tried to block out the sound of her pleas. If she didn't love them enough to stay when he was younger, why should _he_ stay now when she needed him?

One voice, familiar and shocked stopped him though.

"Squall…?"

He stopped in his tracks and so did his mother. He watched as her eyes took in the sight of him, then saw her slight frown at the woman behind him. The look of shock and sudden realization hit Yuna.

Her voice was weak with the exhaustion of secrets and tears but still she managed to force the word out, so unfamiliar and yet fulfilling to say it, "Mom?"

Yuna felt as if silver-winged angels were guiding her to rest within the circle of her mother's open arms. What she felt was the deep love and pain hidden behind the pages of the years that had passes when her mother tentatively stroked her hair. Somehow, there was still an awkwardness and doubtful residue clinging to the brief heartfelt moment.

Yuna felt her cheek press against something cold, and raised her head to see a gold chain, a locket hanging from it. Mrs. Sierra…?

Something in the realization made her step away slowly. It felt too much like she was embracing a stranger, but not entirely.

Squall grasped her hand in his to reassure her. She leaned closer to his side, understanding completely what his gestures meant – afterall, she had lived with understanding him by his actions and not his words.

It felt strangely, as if they were standing against an enemy.

Yuna was angry at herself for letting herself become vulnerable and want the things that she should have had, but a part of her also felt happy to have that one memory locked safe in her heart, albeit, the feeling of comfort faded after a while. This woman standing in front of her was still a stranger when she should have been a mother. She suddenly understood Squall's reasoning for keeping her in a nest of safe lies to keep her protected from the truth.

"I…"

For some reason, Yuna couldn't force any more words out. All of the questions and thoughts about what she wanted to say and ask her mother were caught at her throat.

Offering a small smile to quell the flow of words instead, she breathed in deeply and watched as the delicate frown on her mother's face was hidden behind her own tentative smile. She seemed to understand what Yuna was feeling. Yuna could only guess that Squall had acted the same way the first time he met her as well…or, worse.

"Squall, give her the…" Mrs. Sierra gestured discreetly with the tilt of her head to something that he already knew of before. Squall answered with a nod, keeping his eyes downcast.

The older woman took Yuna's face in her hands and pressed her forehead against hers for a moment. Her green eyes penetrated the depths of her daughter's searching for her own secrets. She hugged her once more, tightly and securely, all awkwardness forgotten. Releasing her slowly, she looked at Yuna with a mixture of the regret, despair and longing that Yuna somehow, hadn't expected. Squall portrayed their mother as some sort of heartless monster. Her gaze seemed to tie Yuna in place, even as she and Squall turned to leave, both of their hearts full yet somehow missing something.

The green and blue of her own eyes searched for the green eyes of her mother to connect with an understanding left unspoken. When they did, she found that she couldn't be this strong anymore, and was willing to make her own silent vow to visit again when she was ready.

She felt emerald eyes tear into her heart and take away the fear when Squall stopped on the way to the car, and took a folded letter out of his pocket.

His eyes made contact with hers before looking to the ground again.

"It's…a letter from dad before he passed."

Yuna took the parchment with quivering hands and folded along the soft creases already made where Squall had folded it, searching for his own answers in their father's last words to them.

"Hey", he put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't look so scared, T."

He squeezed lightly, and she felt completely assured of his love.

Looking at the letter in her hands, she whispered that she needed to be alone for awhile.

And he let her go.

○♥○

With a sigh, Tidus stood up and started to walk away from the scene he left behind, though he had memorized every action, emotion and word shared between them that day. He could never truly leave it.

Thinking back to that time, he remembered how he acted, though he didn't regret any of it after what he had gotten from it with Yuna. Their relationship, was, strange to say the least. Back then, it wasn't quite anything but a game to him, one that he was so sure he would win until now. He had made the rules, and she had rebelled against every one of them, making her even more irresistible. If their "friendship" had been based on anything, it would be the push and pull of her actions. When she resisted him, he made it so that she had no choice but to need him. It was all fun to him, until he realized that she had easily trapped him so that he had no choice but to _want _her as well, but never actually have her.

Tidus resented himself for it now. She guarded the key to her heart so well, and back then he had it in his hands, letting himself toy with the possibility and at the same time, leaving her wondering and despising him for it. Because he was so arrogant, so foolish, he let it slip through his fingers, along with her as well.

That was why he continued his game with her up until this point, so that he could claim her heart but never truly commit to it.

Tidus stopped in his tracks, watching the sea of people walk by him, the traffic building on the streets, and the glint of a setting sun on the glass of many skyscrapers. His musing had left him roaming the city on his walk back home. Everything was so lively and bustling around him, yet he was stilled by a thought.

He _wanted_ to break Yuna's heart. He would probably get some perverse pleasure in knowing that he was the winner in their game, that she was foolish to ever resist him.

Tidus shuddered. He did not want to become the same person that his father was, the very person he hated.

His footsteps traveled the distance for him as his mind came to a conclusion. The only reason he would _ever _want to do something so horrible to the person he cared for the most, was because he was insecure. He wanted to break her heart so that she wouldn't break his. He wanted her to admit to loving him because he was too scared in taking the risk of finding out for himself that she might not feel the same way. It horrified him to come to this revelation. Maybe, he was a better person for it though. And maybe…he would take the risk for himself, if for no one else.

Tidus put his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders closer to him for warmth. It wasn't until he reached the shady alcove of the city's park that he realized his steps hadn't guided him home.

The sky was now a purplish-grey, the markings of a day bruised with tender memories and bittersweet thoughts of what was and what isn't. It was evening already.

It was then that he saw her, sitting on a park bench, a letter in her hands. His steps had led him to her. For a moment, he braced himself against a nearby tree, watching how her hands trembled and her lip quivered. It was the first time that he had ever seen her so weak.

The drops of a new rain, persistent and looming above the city, began to fall.

As Tidus approached her, he wondered how he had ever fallen in love with a girl like Yuna.

○♥○

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! I know I took forever but at least I aced my exams! Don't know when I'll be able to update again, but you have this nice long chapter now. And of course, everything else will be cleared up in next chapter, this chap. was more about reflections, memories, assorted troubles and confrontations. Also, sorry for the delay. And another thing, I won't write any more previews because I need to wrap this story up soon and that would just ruin the surprise.


	15. Part I: Fragments of Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy series, or their characters. I only own these words –sigh-

A/N: I am sorry, truly. Instead of typing excuses, we'll get on with the story. Thank you so much to all who have reviewed. For the reader's convenience, here's a quick summary of last chapter so that you don't have to re-read again.

_Last Chapter: _Yuna returns to her apartment after hearing Gippal's story and is faced with her own life's tragedy, but Cloud is there to comfort her. Tidus does some musing of his own, living through memories of him and Yuna. Squall decides to visit his mom, but is also confronted by his sister who appears to witness the two of them together in an impromptu family reunion. Yuna receives her father's letter to her and begins reading it in the park where Tidus finds her once again. Rinoa is still where we left her, in Tidus's bedroom.

.: Chapter Fifteen .:

**Fragments of Me **

**Part I**

'Maybe if I open my eyes one more time…'

The warm chocolate browns of her pupils took in the sight of a rather neat room, thin wisps of the fading evening sun disappearing almost completely behind darkened clouds and thick blue-ish gray curtains. The snuggly, warm comforter she had unconsciously gathered in one fist while asleep was an evergreen colour, most definitely not her pink flower print ones. At the sight of some blitz trophies she sighed resignedly.

'Nope, still not my room…' Rinoa thought with a tinge of guilt and surprise.

She cuddled the warm sheets closer around her shoulders and pressed the side of her face against the downy pillow, half expecting a strong arm to gather her in an embrace she was ashamed to think, still made her heart flutter. She closed her eyes tightly again, as if to welcome any memories of him before she opened them again to face reality.

The messy waves of honeyed blond hair sometimes crashed against his shoulder blades when he moved to hold her during the night. Her lips parted in thought, trying to feel the warmth radiating from the image, the smile floating on her features when he would rest his cheek against her own, each breath ruffling her hair. She felt so secure in those times, a feeling that was vacant in her eyes when she sometimes looked at Squall. Often, she would curl her body to his just to feel his heart beat against hers, but Squall felt uncomfortable in the simplicity of affections, in situations he couldn't control or make sense of.

It wasn't fair to compare the two. After all, they were practically opposites. Tidus being the carefree, arrogant yet sweet boy she had spent her high-school years with, and Squall, the taciturn, indifferent, mysterious man that she spent all of her time thinking about now.

It was a guilty pleasure, the thought of being in Tidus's bed, in his room, in something so familiar and welcoming…something that had changed in her view to a place that was somewhat foreign now.

'And rightfully so' she thought.

She unclasped the bracelet adorning her wrist and fiddled with it in her hands, looking at it longingly.

Pressing the charm of a star on her friendship bracelet, she brought up a memory of the friend that had given it to her long ago.

Yuna.

Yuna, her best friend of nine years, had been the one to change Tidus for the better. Back then; her immature mind had only captured the envy of having a best friend stealing her boyfriend away. She didn't think to blame anyone else but Yuna. Now she knew better, but the friendship they once had was tainted now because of her mistake. She didn't feel worthy of their relationship or the one she had with Tidus.

Rinoa felt a tinge of jealousy that she couldn't be the one to fix his flaws, make him bind to her thoughts and concerns. Yuna had done that innocently, unknowingly and out of the pureness of her heart. She offered something that Rinoa didn't. Love. Even if she resisted it out of awkwardness and brushed it off as misguided feelings, which Rinoa was sure she did, it was still love.

Rinoa had offered care and naïve fondness for him, feelings that tried to convince them both that what they shared was different from the other star-crossed teenagers. But it wasn't real.

She opened her eyes again and twisted so that she lay on her back.

The truth was, she was scared to realize that she felt that way about Squall. She sometimes wondered if he even thought of her like she did him, and not just a passing glimpse of her image running through his mind, but something more serious than that. Did he love her and was maybe too embarrassed to admit it?

The sheets rustled as she got up.

Smiling to herself for figuring out the answer to her question, she bounced on her heels as she fixed the rumpled sheets.

Grabbing a pen and paper, she scribbled down one last letter to Tidus, her boyfriend for four years, one of her best friends now and nothing else.

Her words stole the softness from the fluffy gray of turbulent clouds in the sky as she re-read her cursive.

Nodding firmly, she placed the letter on his dresser and opened his front door ready to exit, but not before looking out the window to assess the dreary weather.

…She loved this time of day, where the morning sky was tinged with darkening shades. This was the time when the day was decided: the sky could clear to a perfect shade of blue and the sun would peak out, or the clouds would darken and everyone would be soaked…

The smile she held didn't abandon her lips yet as she closed the door behind her and said to herself, "There is still some time for my sunny day."

○♥○

"I had to give her some space…not that you would understand that at all" Squall muttered the last part underneath his breath.

"You just let her leave, like _that_. You let her walk away with the setting sun in some brotherly way, _alone_ and- and probably lost or scared. It's getting dark too and it's starting to rain."

Cloud stood agitated near the window, trying to catch some glimpse of his best friend walking within a 5-mile radius, the farthest he could see. He folded his arms across his chest and stiffened at the thought of Yuna being alone in the city without someone there with her. He opened his mouth to continue grilling Squall on possible reasons for his relapse in judgment, or foolish and out of character behavior.

Squall intercepted him, "She's old enough to be on her own. You can play 'Mr. Father Figure' as long as I don't have to be the mother."

The blond gawked at him, ignoring the joke and the hidden smirk playing on Squall's lips before he raised his coffee mug to take a sip.

"There are sadistic, pedophile rapists in the city looking for the tender flesh of a youth such as _your _sister. They are prowling the streets-"

Squall shuddered at Cloud's choice of words and left while his back was turned, leaving him ranting with no audience.

He chuckled to himself victoriously after managing to elude the wrath of his best friend, though he knew afterwards that he would be in imminent danger.

Though he put up a strong front for those who would look at him and never read beyond what was shown, when alone, he was uncomfortable with himself. He hated being alone…it gave his inner voice a chance to speak, and his mind to run away with impossible thoughts. Those were the things that he couldn't control; the real things in his life that he chose to ignore most of the time.

He closed his eyes for a moment and shivered with the memory of what his sister was reliving for him now.

It was a few months before Yuna's seventeenth birthday that his resistance buckled beneath him when the look in her eyes melted the ice from his heart. Her youthful persistence to grow older before her time would always be a step backwards for her. He knew this from the moment she was a little girl with bandaged knees and a messy ponytail.

She would ask the most innocent questions that somehow he still could not answer. Questions about their mother and father. He didn't want to steal the precious gift of a simple childhood from her. Even when she was getting older, finishing school, getting an apprenticeship with a law firm…it scared him to know that he still had no answers for her. She no longer inquired about a past she knew nothing of, instead, she saw the misty look in his eyes when she mentioned something that he found to be memorable and scolded herself for being so reckless with his feelings…even if she didn't know what triggered the memory in the first place.

Somewhere in-between, his resolve faltered. He found out where their mother was, and visited at least once a month since Yuna's seventeenth birthday. The feelings he held for her were still raw from presumed intentions and past mistakes, but still, for her sake he managed to go back each time to talk about Yuna. He had kept the small portion of his life with their mother in it a secret to protect his sister.

Now it would just cause her pain.

Sighing to himself, he thought of the words sifting through his memory banks. The same words Yuna must be reading to herself right now in the only letter their father had given them. Things had become different to him after reading it, but he trusted Yuna to find her own meaning in those words just as he had before.

Walking with a new, measured purpose to his steps, Squall let the cold fingers of worry strip apart his carefully constructed mask to reveal the stranger behind it.

Now traversing through the city, no one would notice who he really was, and for that he was grateful.

The drop of gold trickled and fell beneath a waiting cloud where the sunshine disappeared with it. He was thankful for the drizzle that followed him like a trustworthy companion.

His mind was invaded with thoughts of Rinoa all of a sudden. The change in weather had triggered it, matching his mood with the failing of light and memories of her. He wore the gloom given to him by the sky, wrapping it around him like a cloak.

'Only Rinoa could think that a day like this is beautiful' he thought bitterly.

When she left him, he realized what he had lost and hated himself for feeling as if he needed her. He just couldn't break down his barriers for her solely. He didn't want to make the mistake of getting too close to anyone, it wasn't worth the risk. But now that she was actually gone…

"Ow"

A feminine voice reached his ears and for a moment, he thought that he had been the one to knock her over.

There she was, the devil herself…in the arms of a stranger that she had just bumped into.

"Oh! I am so sorry"

He heard her apologize over and over until the man chuckled and went on his way.

For the briefest of moments, she glanced in his direction and stopped dead in her tracks. Squall mirrored her stance; half turned towards her while the rest of him urged him back to the opposite path.

Breaking the trance, she stumbled into his back after tripping on a crack in the sidewalk.

Her hands clutched desperately to the material of his shirt, not exactly the most dignifying pose, but she reveled at the fact that he hadn't shoved her away…yet.

"You are such a klutz," he murmured, trying to disguise his amusement and conceal the laughter that was trying to bubble out despite his caution.

Watching Rinoa make a fool of herself had made his voice warm and soft, almost completely absent of his usual coldness. The girl had always made a spectacle of herself in public, but she lived through the embarrassment with a smile. It made him want to forget the problems they had for the time being.

"I am not!"

She managed to remain indignant although she still held onto him for much more than physical support.

He moved away from her and started to walk away, finally catching himself and feeling ashamed for it. Her voice stopped him.

"Is this it then?" She chuckled nervously, "Have we been reduced to fleeting glances and awkward conversations less than a sentence long?"

The sound of her words and her voice was disheartening, as if she were trying to clutch the last tendrils of hope to her chest. As much as he wanted to just walk away, he wanted to say something that would last, and perhaps lighten the pain. If only he knew that they were sharing the same hurt.

The feeling of anger returned to him. 'Why should I be worried if my words hurt her when she was the reason for it?'

He turned back to her, "Yes. That is exactly what constitutes the ideal break-up of a couple."

She visibly flinched at his indifference. He looked at her as if she was a stranger.

"I think I deserve more than a muttered insult in my general direction". Her voice faltered even as she said it.

"Believe me, its more than what you deserve"

Silence greeted them like an unwanted visitor as his words lingered in the air. Squall continued with his rampage, determined to get every uncomfortable thought and feeling out of his mind and into the space between them so that she would feel exactly how he had for the past days.

"Cloud told me what he saw that night…you and Tidus."

"Don't you dare try to blame this on him"

"I wouldn't worry about that. I blame everything entirely on you. How did he know that we were together or not, you just showed up on his doorstep. Hopefully you got what you were looking for."

His suggestive remark stung her and for more than a moment, she felt like slapping him. Didn't he know her better than that?

"You don't have the option of assuming you know what went on, you weren't there" she turned to him, her voice edged with anger as he scoffed at her remark.

His expression softened a bit. He could no longer ignore the tears trailing paths across her face and the desperate way she tried to look him in the eye, hoping to find some remorse. Squall had gotten to her very core and was destroying what he saw with his accusations.

"Why do you care about me now when you should've cared before!"

Her question startled him. She thought he was a heartless monster incapable of loving another…Unknowingly she had struck him deeply.

In the haze of his own confusion and heartache, the only thought he had was to prove her wrong and get her back.

He had no response for her question. Squall wanted to say that he always cared about her…even loved her but couldn't force the words out. Instead he grabbed her wrist and pulled her across the street.

" '_Minglehaze Park_'" Rinoa murmured as she read the sign. Her heart fluttered for a moment, shaking off the crystallized hurt. Why was he taking her here? She almost smiled foolishly while sifting through the clichéd possibilities of his purpose before realistically disposing them. This was Squall….a furious Squall ontop of that. Still, she couldn't help but wonder.

This place had kept some peaceful memories for them. It was where he had first met her. Squall smiled inside himself.

_She was sitting ontop of the children's swirly slide, holding a daisy and ruthlessly plucking each petal one by one. _

"_Aren't you a bit old for that?" he called to her._

_She looked back down at him, scrutinizing and measuring with a bit of a smile on her face. "Aren't you a bit young to have those wrinkles on your forehead?" she returned, not the least bit repentant._

_He huffed thoughtfully, thinking he had someone to challenge himself with. "It comes from dealing with wistfully pretentious high school girls such as yourself."_

_She glared at him and for once in a long while he smiled a true smile._

Now thinking about it, they had more reasons to hate each other than to like each other. Rinoa had proven herself much more than an air-headed cheerleader who moped about a broken nail. She was different. She was a challenge. The tension between them had created love and it only took a couple of accidental occurrences back then for them to become a couple.

"Where are you taking me?"

Her voice startled him into reality. He decided not to answer her just to annoy her further.

It had started to rain now, the drizzle subsiding and surrendering to a more powerful rhythm. The park was vacant except for a few children who were splashing in puddles, trying to capture that last feeling of childish freedom before their mothers' came to get them. The swings swung absently as the wind pulled them along, and the slide where he had first met Rinoa carried a few stray leaves as its passenger.

"What are you doing?"

He moved them both to the edge of the park where some flowers decorated the grass in an intricate, yet artificial pattern where they had been planted a couple of years ago to enhance the view. He let go of her wrist and looked at her fully.

Her dark hair was tangled from the wind and portions of it clung to her face haphazardly. She managed to look haggard yet beautiful in her untidiness.

"Well answer my question, Squall. Did you ever care about me, or did I imagine it? Tell me the truth."

Squall grabbed her shoulders and his voice became harsh again.

"Rinoa, I never liked you, never even cared about you. I was hoping that I never had to see you again after we broke up because I hated being with you. Everything we had was fake."

She bit her lip to stifle a sob, but a choked sound managed to escape. More tears clawed at her eyelashes to be set free, and the sting of it was too much to bear. In her angst, she was frozen stiff and hated to still think that his arms on her shoulder might still give her some warmth.

Squall just smiled. His grip on her became stronger, and he pushed her down.

Although she landed softly on the flowers below, she couldn't help but gape at him hopelessly.

He crouched down to her level and pressed his forehead against hers as if he had just spoken the sweetest words she would ever hear.

"And you _should_ know…" he continued softly, "That everything I just said was a pack of lies."

He kissed her roughly and was surprised to feel her kissing him back.

"Truth is…" he said, still assaulting her lips with his touch, "I was stupid enough…to fall in love with you."

When her hands traveled to his silken mane of dark brown hair he pushed her away again and answered the question in her eyes, trying not to smile.

"Didn't you say something once about how you wanted to be kissed in a field of flowers in the rain, or something equally stupid as that? Well, this is close enough!" he answered gruffly as if embarrassed that he did something she always wished had happened.

He got up and stalked off thinking that he had just won a battle, leaving the love of his life in the middle of a crumpled bed of flowers with a stupid look of shock and amusement on her face.

The remaining children laughed and played and the sound of it followed him as he walked, along with the sweet taste of Rinoa's kiss melting into his mouth with the cool summer rain.

○♥○

_Before you were even born, I loved you, both of you_

Her eyes settled on the words, the pigments of both blue and green melting together, stained with tears. She shrugged her shoulders closer together for warmth before watching the chartreuse of autumn's start beginning to stumble into view. The air was already becoming chill but the feeling didn't penetrate as deeply as it should have. Her heartbeat drummed steadily with each step she took before stopping completely to sit on the park bench.

_Always remember that, and don't ever doubt it. Even if you may not believe it when things get tough, take my words for advice because as a father I have promised never to fail you._

Yuna didn't notice the drastic change in weather as her eyes traveled over his words over and over, feeling the warmth from her father's words to her. She noticed a slight tear on the parchment where another page had been attached…Squall's part of the letter. With shaking hands, she brought it closer to her.

It gave her a semblance of comfort to read the letter again.

_It hurts me to have to leave you so soon_

She flinched at his words, wondering for a moment if he knew that he would die without getting to see his family one more time. Recovering slightly, she remembered Gippal's story. This was probably written around that time. He knew that there was a chance he might never see them again.

_I had always thought that your mother would be the only girl to steal my heart, but I am not too proud to admit I was wrong. Your eyes always looked at everything with meaning, and it is disconcerting to confess that when you looked at me, it felt as if you already had a grasp on my love._

Yuna smiled faintly at his words.

_For a while, I was worried, no, terrified of leaving you especially. There wouldn't be any warm arms to wrap around you when you got scared at night, and I wouldn't be able to answer your call when the time came. I could only hope that as you grew, you wouldn't find a reason from your past to hate me. It hurt to leave you, more than anything._

The words she had read previously were running, melting into each other with droplets of rain and a mixture of the few tears that managed to evade her restraint. They were trailing gray, messy paths on the parchment, leaking into her heart with a happiness that was otherwise absent in the sky above.

_But I know that your brother will be the one to answer your call when I can't. And I know, that one day, someone else will hold you._

A strong arm wound around her shoulders and the rain suddenly stopped its barrage.

She leaned in closer to the sudden enveloping warmth of the stranger beside her, knowing in her heart that he was no longer so unfamiliar. Her body knew how it felt to be next to him, to feel the wispy ends of his hair tickle the sides of her neck. Her eyes kept to the words that were gently fading into memory, but her whole being welcomed her beautiful stranger.

_In those moments, maybe you will feel a faint glimmer of a memory of you and I together._

The skin of her cheek found the pronounced curve of his neck and shoulder as she leaned completely into him. He breathed her name. She closed her eyes, thinking of the words that were traveling down the page, disappearing from the parchment, but never truly escaping the softened pad of her heart where his message lay engraved.

_I can't ask you ever to forgive me because that would be a selfish desire on my part. But, know that I love you too much to ever leave you for long, and though you have stolen my heart with your tender, loving innocence from that moment I looked at you, I have pocketed every image and reminiscence of you to stay with me._

She opened her eyes again to the paper in her hands, watching the last lingering words.

_If there is only one thing I wish for you to carry with your image of me, it is my advice. Don't ever mind rainy days because every day must be beautiful for you, I swear it. You mustn't ever be afraid to be alone…and most importantly, don't ever be frightened of not being alone._

His breath is coming warmly on her neck, touching her like a kiss. The heat they share makes her incredibly aware all of a sudden of the chill wind coupling with frigid rain, hitting the underside of her calves and the side of one arm. He is holding his jacket over them, providing a small tent of protection but they are both still shivering in their private shelter. The sky has long lost its fight to keep the sun, and the storm is opening like an old wound, scarring it with turmoil.

She opens the page fully to the wrath of the tempest, letting it erase each word willingly, washing the page and herself clean with a new skin.

_Love you, forever and always_

_Daddy_

○♥○

A/N: There it is, and you're probably thinking it took me long enough! Hope you liked the Squall/Rinoa scene. I tried to capture Squall's gruffness with a mix of some sensitivity to make it seem more true to his personality…but maybe I just made it worse. And don't worry, things will get lighter and happier soon enough, I just need to tie up some loose ends. Next chapter will focus on the characters that remain a mystery, like Gippal, Lenne and Shuyin.

You might also be asking, "Where's the fluff?" It's coming, and believe it or not, it does exist in this story!

Ok, well you know what I want to hear…tell me the awful truth because I don't know when I'll be updating again. But have some comfort in knowing that I haven't given up, that I _will_ finish the story

Side note: "Minglehaze" does exist, but the park does not. I don't own it either way, but the reference was made.


End file.
